


Single Parents Support Group.

by EmmyGreene



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Babies, Custody Battle, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Prison, Siblings, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, The Greene Farm, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Eighteen year old single mother Beth Greene attends a support group at her church for other single parents. She's surprised to find Daryl Dixon there too.***completed***





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slow beginning to a story I've been working on for a while.  
> Hope you like it.

If left to her own devices, Beth would never have chosen to attend the ‘Single Parents Support Group’ her church was hosting. Unfortunately for her, her mother saw the flier for the weekly program after service on Sunday and signed Beth up right away.

‘I think it’ll be good for you to meet some more girls in your position’ her mother said to her, ‘I’m worried you’re isolating yourself from everyone outside our family.’

Unfortunately Beth couldn’t argue with that. Since Ruby was born three days after she finished high school, she had hardly left her parents’ farm, save for trips to the store or for coffee.  She’d made on attempt at a ‘Mommy and Me’ group meeting but the older, married women had looked down their nose at the teenage mom.  She hoped that at least other women doing it on their own might be a little more sympathetic. She’d changed her outfit three times before heading out tonight, wanting to make a good impression on the other moms. That’s what she was expecting, a room full of women, which is why she was taken aback to see a man sitting in the far back corner. He was bouncing a little pink bundle on his knee. Beth sat down closer to the front and watched the room slowly fill up. Most women had a baby in their arms but some were there alone.

Finally a lady in a shirt Beth could only describe as ‘sit up yellow’ arrived an introduced herself to the group. Beth of course knew Heather, she knew all the regulars at St. Paul’s.

‘We’ve got a few new faces tonight’ she said, looking around the room, ‘so why don’t we all introduce ourselves, and babies if need be’.

She pointed at Beth to start.

‘I’m Beth Greene and this is Ruby, she’s four months old tomorrow’ she said, trying to sound confident. She was greeted by smiles and shy nods, the rest of the room gave their names until finally they reached the man in the corner. He mumbled so quietly that Beth couldn’t hear a word he said. Two girls to the left of Beth giggled and she made out the name ‘Dixon’.  Why the hell would one of the Dixon boys turn up to a parents support group at church? They weren’t the religious type, or the parenting type either for that matter.

‘That’s Daryl and little Pearl’ Heather said to the group ‘she’s just about three months’. Daryl looked down at the baby in his arms, avoiding the group of women now staring at them.

Heather opened up the room for discussion and Beth was soon glad she’d come. It was nice to know she wasn’t the only one who felt overwhelmed and tired and like they had no idea what they were doing. Just as their meeting was winding now, Ruby began to fuss, looking for a feed. Beth discretely unhooked her nursing tank top and lifter her sweater so the baby could latch. Around her the room emptied out and Beth was about to apologise to Heather for holding her up when she heard slurping from the far corner. She looked up to see Daryl patiently holding a bottle to his little girls lips.

‘They always wanna feed at the most inconvenient times right?’ Beth said, smiling at him.

He nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off Pearl.

‘Slow eater, this one’ he said in a low, gravelly voice.

‘Same here’ Beth said ‘it can take her 45 minutes sometimes and then she’s hungry again an hour later. Sometimes it’s like I spend my whole day nursing’.

Heather had been stacking chairs around them but was now finished.

‘Daryl, I’ve got that paperwork on my desk if you can wait a moment?’

His cheeks flamed but he nodded. Heather turned to face Beth.

‘You alright if I leave you guys here together?’

Beth nodded. Ruby needed burping and to change sides so Beth busied herself with that and tried again to talk to Daryl.

‘See, only half way through, this could go on for hours’.

Daryl grunted in response but then added ‘lets hope they’re this reluctant when it comes to beer’

Then he shook his head ‘sorry, I shouldn’t a said that’

But Beth was grinning ‘I think we’ve got a while to wait’.

They resumed feeding their babies in silence but it was a comfortable one now.

Heather re-entered the room and handed a cardboard envelope to Daryl.

‘It’s great that you came back again tonight’ she said, ‘at the end of the eight weeks I’ll write a longer referral’.

‘Thanks, I ‘preciate it’ he said.

‘I hate to rush you both, but the doors auto-lock at nine and it’s ten to’ Heather said again.

Thankfully at that moment Ruby unlatched herself so after quickly burping her Beth was ready to go.

‘yer gonna hear some screamin’ Daryl warned as he pulled the bottle from Pearl’s lips, a third of it remaining.

Instantly the baby shrieked which caused Ruby to do the same.

‘Amazing such tiny things can make that much noise’ Beth exclaimed.

Heather ushered them out of the meeting room and through the corridors to the carpark.

‘Just in time’ she exclaimed looking at her watch. ‘I hope to see you next week Beth’ she said then walked over to her car.

Beth stood there a moment next to Daryl then perched herself on a half-wall around the garden. There was still enough light and she wanted to settle Ruby before the drive home. She pulled up her sweater again to try and nurse her back to calm.

Daryl sat down a few feet away and gave Pearl the rest of her bottle.

‘I can’t stand it when she screams’ Beth said and Daryl nodded sympathetically.

After a few moments Ruby fell asleep at her mothers breast, Beth stood up and smiled at Daryl

‘Well, see you next time’.

‘See ya’ he replied but he remained fixated on the baby’s face.

Beth thought about him the whole drive home. It was just like her Daddy was always saying, you shouldn’t judge people, should give everyone a chance and on and on. Beth worried she’d never be as good or kind as her father. She’d been so quick to wonder why a Dixon would show up to something like that but all she saw all evening was a man who absolutely doted on that baby. She wondered why he needed paperwork, was he thinking of joining the church? Nothing would surprise her now. And despite his rugged appearance, she thought he had kind eyes and he seemed shy, just like her. Some of the women had totally dominated the conversation but she’d been mostly silent unless spoken too, just like Daryl. She decided that next week she’d sit with him.


	2. Dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments following the first chapter.   
> I've had this story planned out for a while and I think it will end up around 11 chapters... I'm not lying with that slow burn tag either, it really will take a while but I'm really enjoying writing them getting to know each other and hope you'll enjoy reading it too :)

For the next three days, Beth was forced to survive on very little sleep. Ruby had decided that she wanted a midnight feed, and then another at 2AM, followed by play time. Beth was beyond exhausted as she ran into the store for more diapers. She walked backwards into the line to check out and smack bang into someone.

‘Oh I’m so sorry’ she groaned then looked up to see who it was. Daryl was just starting to unpack his cart, a sleeping Pearl strapped to his chest.

‘No worries’ he said.

‘Sleep deprivation, can’t even walk straight’ she continued.

‘I get it’ he said, holding up the tin of instant coffee he was buying for emphasis. Without staring for too long, Beth could see the bags under his bloodshot eyes, the wrinkles she hadn’t noticed the other night. He looked as bad as she felt.

‘Where’s ya baby?’ he asked gruffly

‘Still sleeping. My Mom’s watching her’

Daryl nodded then yawned.

His items went through the register and the cashier rang him up. He turned awkwardly to Beth as he loaded his arms with bags

‘Be seein’ ya’ he said.

She just smiled back.

The cashier was smiling when Beth turned to pay for her diapers.

‘Nothin’ cuter than Dads with their babies’ she said to Beth.

Beth nodded, ‘yeah I guess’.

As she walked back to her car she couldn’t help but wonder if Daryl was juggling that baby completely on his own. She’d taken for granted how easy it was to run out to store without having to strap a sleeping baby to her.

Her sleepless week continued and Beth felt as though she was living in a daze. Feed, burp, play, repeat. She loved her little girl but this was exhausting. She was still in her pajamas at three pm and she had to be at group by six thirty. Once upon a time two and a half hours was more than what she needed but Ruby would need at least one feed and Beth couldn’t quite remember the last time she’d showered.

Thankfully her Momma came home and held Ruby a while so she could get cleaned up and dressed into some actual clothes. Even so she was the last one to arrive at the support group and slid into the only free chair just as they were going back over everyone’s names. Beth cringed as she realised she could hardly remember a single other woman from the week before. She clutched the lukewarm coffee in her hand as though her life depended on it.

After a few announcements from Heather about programs at the church, the conversation quickly turned into a discussion about joint custody. The other parents were either complaining their children’s fathers saw them too often or not enough, many of them were still caught up in custody battles. Everyone seemed to have another parent to worry about.  Beth sat there quietly feeling she had little to contribute. She had no court ordered arrangement; she hadn’t dealt with a family lawyer. Beth sat there fidgeting in her seat, feeling awkward, hoping nobody would ask _the_ question. Looking around the room she noted Daryl was completely silent as well. Beth wondered who Pearl’s mother was and if he too had sole custody. Was he really doing it all on his own?

‘What about you Beth?’ a redhead named Valerie asked, causing Beth to cringe in her seat. She felt her palms turn sweaty as she thought of a response.

‘It’s just me. He wasn’t interested, I don’t hear from him’.

‘Oh that’s rough’ Valerie replied.

‘It’s not so bad. I get her all to myself’ Beth said and planted a kiss on Ruby’s head for emphasis, hoping that would be the end of it.

‘Still, she’s gonna ask about her Daddy one day’

Beth nodded ‘Yeah I know. I’ll cross that bridge when we come to it’  Beth paused a moment and kissed the baby girl’s head again. ‘But she’s got my parents, my sister and brother in law, her godparents- plenty of people to love her’. She didn’t know if she was trying to convince Valerie or herself.  

Valerie seemed to accept her answer and went back to complaining her ex-husband kept her son an extra night the week before.

Beth looked over at Daryl and Pearl again, she couldn’t help it, somehow she was drawn to him, to the idea he might be the only one in the room in her position. He had his face down, focused on the baby in his lap and Beth considered he might just be shy, he hadn’t really spoken up last week either.

Heather wrapped the session up and everyone cleared out of the meeting room. Beth had just settled Ruby into her car seat when she heard Daryl approaching. She turned around to see him holding a blue and red lead in his hands.

‘Batteries dead, can ya give me a jump start?

 Beth nodded ‘Sure, as long as you know how to connect it all’

She popped open the bonnet and waited until Daryl was ready then revved the engine. She heard his start too and gave him the thumbs up, then immediately cringed. Daryl didn’t exactly seem like the thumbs up kind of guy and she didn’t want him to think she was lame. He headed back over to unplug his cables.

‘Sorry ta hold ya up’ he mumbled.

‘Not at all’ she said, yawning .

‘Think yer best head home to bed Miss Greene’ he said.

She shook her head. It was a balmy summers evening, the kind that made you want to stay out and enjoy it a little while longer; even if you were sleep deprived and knew you were going to be up half the night.

‘You wanna go for ice cream?’ she said, the words coming out of her mouth the moment she thought them.

Daryl scoffed but his eyes lit up a little ‘Been a long time since anyone asked me for….’ He cut himself off and tried again ‘sure, ‘s long ‘s we get coffee as well’

There was a small dinner with outdoor seating just down the road from the church, probably the only place in town still open after six. They made their way there and were shortly seated on a picnic table; the babies sleeping in bucket seats at their feet.

Beth smiled earnestly, despite the nervous feeling in her stomach, she was happy. It was nice to be out of the house with someone other than her family. Still, she couldn’t completely ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She’d invited Daryl to join her and suddenly she felt responsible for making sure he enjoyed himself. He looked awkward sitting across from her, ripping the edges off a sugar packet as though he wasn’t sure what else to do. Beth briefly wondered if he felt awkward being out with the young choir girl, worried she was going to recruit him for the church; then remembered her teen mom status probably stopped anyone from thinking about her that way anymore.

A waitress quickly appeared and took their orders, then left them alone again.

‘What do you think of group?’ Beth asked, a little ashamed she couldn’t think of anything else to say to him.

Daryl shrugged and grunted. Beth thought that was the only response she was going to get but then after a moment he cleared his throat and spoke.

‘It’s alright, some a those women sure talk a lot. Felt like a dick just cus I’m not a girl’ he said.

‘Yeah I felt a bit out of place tonight too’ Beth said gently, ‘not the same but I’ve got sole custody and no co-parent. I feel like they were almost disappointed I didn’t have a man to rat on’.

Daryl put the torn sugar packet down and looked at her face with a little more focus.

‘Yer raisin’ her all on yer own?’

‘Kind of. I mean, I’m lucky cus I live at home and my parents help a lot, but they aren’t her parents’

He nodded. She desperately wanted to ask about Pearl’s mother but couldn’t bring herself too. She knew how uncomfortable she felt when anyone asked about Jimmy and why he wasn’t there. She appreciated Daryl leaving it where he did.

‘Its good ya got some help’ he said quietly then stared off into the distance.

Their silence was just beginning to feel a little uncomfortable when their sundaes and coffee arrived.

They eagerly reached for the Styrofoam cups first.

‘I’m basically an addict’ at this point Beth said with a giggle.

Daryl made a strange grunting noise and Beth instantly worried she’d said the wrong thing. The Dixon’s had a definite reputation in the area, members of Daryl’s family were definitely addicted to a little more than caffeine. Beth felt her cheeks flush a little and tried to think of something to say quickly to move on.

‘Last time I was as this place, I was getting ready for my final year of high school’ she said softly, ‘I guess a lot changes in a year’

Daryl nodded then to her surprise ‘least you probably had nine months to get ready for it. I had about nine minutes’.

‘What?’ Beth looked at him quizzically.

‘Kinda a long story’ he said, reaching his plastic spoon into a pile of fudge covered vanilla ice cream.

‘I’ve got time’ Beth replied,  then screwed up her nose ‘oh that sounded lame but if you wanna talk about it, I’m happy to listen’.

Daryl seemed to contemplate that while finishing his dessert. Beth wolfed hers down quickly, nursing the baby kept her permanently hungry. She’d always had a small appetite so this was just one more change she was learning to deal with.

‘I never ate this much before’ she said to Daryl, almost sheepishly as she noted he was only halfway through.

‘I never hung out with a baby before she was born’ Daryl said, his voice just louder than a whisper and Beth could sense he was about to start talking.

‘Tha night she was born, I was drunk on ‘shine’ he said, chewing on the skin around his thumb as he spoke.

‘I got this phone call askin’ if I could get to tha hospital cus her momma was in labor an’ it wasn’t goin’ well. And I thought shit, I can’t go there like this, they’ll ask me to leave. I waited a couple a hours, drank some coffee, cold shower, all that shit to sober ya up, doesn’t work. Anyhow by tha time I got there it was the middle of the night an’ they had her in one of those humidicribs, her lungs weren’t working properly an’ they wouldn’t let me in cus I stank of smoke’

He spoke quietly, cautiously and Beth wasn’t sure if she should say anything. She sat there nodding, trying to let him know that it was alright, whatever he said she wouldn’t judge him.

 ‘I went home and slept off the rest of it. Showered again. I had to buy a new shirt cus all of mine just smelled of smoke an’ when I came back to the hospital they let me see her, properly an’ hold her. Wanted me to do that kangaroo care where the baby just lays on yer skin, said a nurse’d done it the night before cus the baby had no one else.’

‘Her mother didn’t make it?’ Beth asked softly.

He shook his head

‘nah, emergency surgery to get Pearl out. I wish I hadn’t a been drunk, coulda gone in with her, let Pearl have someone waitin’ for her on the outside.’

Daryl’s eyes began to mist up and Beth decided not to ask any more questions. It was Daryl’s story to tell and she’d let him say as much or as little as he wanted.

‘Once they placed her on my chest, I knew that was it. They sent this social worker in to verify who I was an, well I think cus of who I was they wanted to check some shit out, y’know, had to do a home visit an’ all that. An’ then they asked me if I wanted to name her, cus she was just ‘Baby Dixon’ on her crib.’ He looked Beth in the eyes right then ‘yer gonna think I’m some stupid redkneck but I couldn’t think of a single girls name so I jus’ sat there stupid and then I looked at this woman an’ she’s got this string of pearls around her neck so I just said the first thing that came to my head and now she’s Pearl.’

‘It’s a nice name’ Beth said, ‘you did well. Good think she wasn’t wearing a leather choker’

He smirked at that then continued talking. For a man who’d been so silent for the two hours of their meeting, he sure had a lot to say now.

‘She had ta spend another ten days in hospital, jus’ so she was safe to come home. They set me up with this other guy, he came an’ helped me clean out where I live so it was safe for her an’ helped me get all the baby stuff real quick. I never got anythin’ from charities before but once people hear baby it’s all different, got a brand new crib, first new furniture we ever had. Anyway, I aint got permanent custody yet, he’s helpin’ me. Has to check in on us every two weeks, unannounced and all. He said goin’ to these meetin’s is gonna look good in court, show I’m committed.’

Beth nodded ‘Seems like even without the meeting’s you’re pretty committed’

He nodded ‘Never wanted kids to raise but the moment I saw her, I knew that was it for me. ‘S gonna be me an her from now on’.

Beth couldn’t help but smile, his entire face softened when he mentioned Pearl.

‘She’s a lucky girl’ Beth said.

‘I don’ drink anymore, quit smokin’, everythin’. Like how ya just said a lot can change in a year, but it all happened over night for me. I’m tryin’ a be less of a dick too. That’s a work in progress’ He said it with a hint of a life and Beth felt the corners of her lips form into a small smile.

‘Well you’re nicer to me than almost everyone else in my life right now, ‘cept my family, I think you’re doin’ alright’ she said.

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t a said all that’ Daryl mumbled, his thumb back on the corner of his lip.

Beth shook her head ‘sometimes its easier to talk when its just one person. I don’t wanna say a whole lot in front of that whole group either’ she added.

 It was true, as friendly as she was, she’d never liked big parties, big group activities. She liked to get to know people properly. She liked nights like this, she thought, where you really learn a lot about someone and see who they really are.

Just then, Ruby began to stir. Beth reached down for the tiny baby and automatically placed her on the breast, ready for what felt like the millionth feed of the day.

Daryl looked away while the baby latched and Beth smiled at his modesty. He was so different to the man she’d expected him to be when she first spotted him in the corner only a week ago.  

She smiled at him ‘Thank for comin’ out with me tonight. It’s been really nice, having another adult to talk to, who isn’t related to me’.

‘Surely ya got friends?’

‘Nah, all my friends kind of faded away once I started showin’. They were all busy planning youth group camps and moving away for college while I was paintin’ her nursery.’ Then she looked at Daryl and grinned as she said ‘but fuck ‘em, I don’t need flakes like that.’

He nodded and lifted his coffee as though toasting to her final words.

‘oh she’s fallen back asleep’ Beth said, reaching for a pacifier to put back in the baby’s mouth.

‘We should probably get goin’ though, next one’ll be a big feed and I don’t wanna get stuck out in the dark for an hour with her’.

They headed back to the car park in a comfortable silence, Beth couldn’t help but admire the easy way in which Daryl carried Pearl in her bucket seat. She had to walk lopsided, almost limping to manage hers, he made it look effortless.

She said good bye to Daryl with a small wave then clipped Ruby in before driving home. A warm feeling spread through her, she could not remember the last time she’d felt so content.  


	3. The Greene's and the Rhee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's family gather together for dinner to honor her brother's memory but somehow end up discussing Daryl Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one's a little longer but it's been my favourite chapter so far. There's no Daryl in this one but it kind of sets up the rest of the story and gives us a little more background on where everyone is at the moment.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the great comments, I'm so glad people are enjoying this.

A few evenings later, Beth sat on the front porch nursing baby ruby, awaiting the arrival of her sister and brother-in-law. It was unusually cool for summer so she had draped an old grey knit blanket over her shoulders to shield them both from the wind. Beth was sad and couldn’t help but cry a little as she looked out across her family’s farm. This place would always be home.

Her brother’s birthday was always hard. They hadn’t known what to do about it the first year after he passed. He died a few months before his 21st Birthday and everyone felt flat as the day approached. The planned party was obviously cancelled but Beth suggested a family dinner instead. It had become a tradition. This would be their third birthday celebration without Shawn. It didn’t hurt any less with each passing year. This year, the lack of sleep and the hormones were making the day even harder for Beth, she’d been crying on and off since morning and trying her hardest to hide it.

Ruby unlatched herself just as Glenn’s green wagon pulled up the long driveway to the farm. Beth held the tiny baby up and used her little hand to wave at them.

‘Look, there’s Aunty Maggie and Uncle Glenn’ she cooed into her ear. Quickly Maggie approached the porch and instantly snatched Ruby from her Beth’s arms, then began to smother her fuzzy head in kisses. Glenn managed to pay some attention to Beth, asking how she was and quickly embracing her before he too turned his attention to his niece.

‘She’s changed so much since we last saw her’ Maggie declared as she passed the baby to her husband.

‘It’s only been two week’ Glenn said as he settled Ruby into his arms.

‘Well, she does change every day’ Hershel’s voice came from the door frame. He threw his arms around them both ‘I’m glad you could make it’ he said quietly. There was a definite tenderness to his voice.

‘Of course’ Glenn replied, as he followed the family patriarch in to the dinner table.

The Greene house never changed, even amidst heartbreak it felt warm and cosy, safe, somehow separate from the world it existed in. Glenn had once said it was like falling back in time.

Annette was waiting for them at the table, with dinner ready to go. She quickly kissed her elder daughter while Glenn placed Ruby in the bouncer as everyone took their seats. There was an empty space for Shawn. Really just because five adults at a six seater table left a space but Beth noticed on his birthday her mother set that place, a physical reminder of who their dinner was in honor of.

Hershel lead his family through Grace and added an additional prayer giving thanks for the life of Shawn, the years they had been blessed to have him and the memories they made.

Afterwards they sat in silence, nobody ready to eat until Annette began to pass the bread bowl and spoke.

‘I changed his sheets today’ she said quietly.

Suddenly all eyes were on her.

‘Every week on a Wednesday I go up there and dust and vacuum, just like I do the rest of the house. Afterwards I used to lie on his pillow. It smelled of that awful hair gel he used and axe body spray and, well it smelled like Shawn’. Her voice was steady but too level, Beth could hear her mother straining to try and sound more calm than she really was. She reached out and took her hand.

‘Well today it didn’t and I thought to myself ‘it’s darn time those sheets were changed’’.

Maggie nodded her agreement while Beth fixed her eyes on her plate. She didn’t want to upset her mother, but she didn’t want to think about anything in Shawn’s space changing either.

Shawn had decided to stay at home after finishing high school. He was taking classes at community college and took over running the farm. Slowly, he and Hershel had converted the attic into a loft apartment. Shawn had spent hours making sure every inch of it was perfect. It was the most effort and care Beth had ever seen her brother put into anything.

She went in there once, right after he died, looking for a scrapbook they’d made together as kids. She’d had to leave though, there was something so distinctly ‘Shawn’ about the whole place that it was as if he haunted it.  She’d never gone up there again, she pretended it didn’t exist.

Annette squeezed Beth’s hand gently then released it, picking up a spoon to begin her soup. Glenn shared his favourite memory of Shawn- a prank they’d pulled on Maggie the night before the wedding and that opened the gates. Soon the entire table was reminiscing, sharing their best moments with him. Soon the main course was over and Annette was serving big slices of chocolate cake for dessert.  Silence fell around the table again as they eagerly ate until Beth, always ravenous now finished first and asked Glenn how work was.

‘It’s going really well, busy as always’ he said, licking the last of his cake off his fork. Glenn was a social worker and Beth often though how the job suited him perfectly. He was always so passionate when he spoke about it as well, she loved that.

‘Oh tell them about the guy’ Maggie said.

Glenn let out a breath and nodded ‘well I shouldn’t really talk about it in detail, but we’re all family right?’ he said. Around the room everyone nodded so Glenn began his story.

‘A couple of months ago now I got sent out to a new address for a home visit, I had to check if the house was OK to bring a baby home to. So I pull up at this rundown…shack, there’s no other word for it and I was ready to say no without even heading in, it looked that bad. Obviously I can’t do that so I head to the door and this really shaggy looking guy answers, a few years older than me and gruff as anything. Just as I’m about to pull out the check list, hoping to get out of there quickly, he bursts into tears. I’m used to people crying on me but not like this.’

Again, the table nodded, this time sympathetically.

‘Apparently he’s been up all night scrubbing the place but years of neglect have made it impossible. Burns in the carpet, torn curtains the whole works. He takes me to this bedroom he’s painted for the baby and he’s got her name on the door and a chair next to the crib, poster of cartoon princesses, he’s really trying, just way out of his depth. I sit down with him to go through the paper work, need to go through the most important changes before I can say yes. Anyway as I’m looking through his file it turns out the baby he’s trying to get temporary care of is his little sister. And this guy’s like 32. His Dad’s in prison for assault and his partners died giving birth. He hadn’t seen her in months, didn’t even know she was pregnant and now he’s scrambling to get his act together and keep the baby out of foster care.’

Suddenly Maggie cuts her husband off, looking over her family to make sure everyone is listening.

‘Next thing I know, Glenn’s telling me about this big brother who needs _our_ help. So now he’s got the sofa from the back room and those old curtains I took down last fall. Glenn’s contacting every church group and charity he can think of to get the basics together for this baby, all on his own time.’ Maggie’s face was full of pride as she spoke about Glenn. She was the one who earned the real money but she always acted as though his job was more important.

Glenn took over again ‘So we got the house up to scratch, enough to pass and now he’s got temporary care of her. He’s trying to get full custody but, get this, the father in prison for the next ten years, won’t give up parental rights. He’ll be in his late seventies when he gets out and this brother wants that baby far away from him.’

Hershel and Annette were making the appropriate faces and sighs, clearly listening and empathising for either the brother or the poor innocent baby caught in the middle of all this. Beth however was playing Glenn’s words over in her mind, this story seemed vaguely familiar… a social worker helping get the house in order, mother dying in childbirth, a gruff looking guy a few years older than Glenn… she looked up at her brother-in-law

‘Is this Daryl Dixon?’

Maggie gasped and Glenn’s cheeks burned red as an awkward expression took place on his face.

‘Uh…you know him?’

‘Oh I… didn’t know you went to that’ Glenn mumbled.

‘Well it is at our church’ Beth said gently

Glenn nodded ‘yeah, Hershel told me about it, we’re always looking for programs that support people. I just didn’t think you’d be there, y’know you’ve got us’

Beth nodded  ‘yeah but its different’

Glenn nodded again, he still looked a little stressed.

‘Please don’t say anything if you speak to him’ Glenn said ‘I’m really not supposed to tell anyone’

At this Maggie cut in with a huff ‘You never told me it was a _Dixon_ ’ she uttered.

Glenn shrugged ‘I never tell you names and it didn’t mean much to me anyway’

‘That’s cus you didn’t grow up ‘round here’ Maggie replied, still looking a little indignant.

Ruby began to fuss in her bouncer and Beth picked her up, quickly placing her on her knee.

‘I won’t say a word’ she said to Glenn. She paused to kiss her daughter and took off a rubber bareclet for her to chew on. ‘He’s really good with Pearl though’ she continued, ‘He came out for ice cream with me after group this week. I just assumed Pearl was his, he’s whole face changes when he talks about her, and he’s so gentle with her too’. She smiled a little as she thought about it, every interaction she’d observed between Daryl and that little girl seemed all the sweeter now she knew the whole story.

Annette quickly turned her neck to focus her attention on her youngest daughter.

‘that’s who you went with?’ she sighed ‘oh Bethy, I wanted you to meet some girls around your age or position.. that Dixon boys a lot older than you and very…’ She seemed unable to find the right words so her husband took over.

‘He’s had a very different life’ Hershel announced. ‘I knew his father, spent more time with him than I’d like to admit in the drunk tank. But that’s not the only reason he got locked up. I remember his wife, the boys’ mother. She came running in for me to stitch her up one day because the doctor had said next time she came through he’d have to call the police. She was scared half to death, died not long after that in a fire.’ Hershel’s voice was filled with emotion and he shook his head as he spoke ‘Will Dixon had a cruel streak in him. I hate to think what kind of life those boys hand. And we’re all to blame. Everyone knew he was like it and nobody did anything.’

‘The older boys in prison too’ Annette said ‘was probably bound to happen. In on drug charges I heard’

‘Merle?’ Maggies asked, ‘wow he used to sell…’ she stopped herself there ‘well some stories are best not told but those boys were exactly like their daddy last I saw them. But Glenn says Daryl’s tryin’ real hard for this baby and I think that’s pretty admirable.’

Hershel nodded ‘any man that steps up to raise a baby is a hero in my books.’ He said.

Beth felt a wave of shame pass over her. She knew her father didn’t mean for it to be a direct dig at Jimmy but it still felt like one and she still stupid felt responsible for the fact he’d  run away with his parents and left her with Ruby.

With their meal over now, Glenn and Hershel left to look at a broken fence around the back of the farm. Annette headed out to feed the chooks, leaving her two girls to the dishes.

‘They always find plenty of jobs to do today’ Beth said entering the kitchen, Ruby now strapped to her chest in a carrier.

Her sister nodded ‘whatever helps them’ she said, throwing Beth a dish cloth to dry with. They worked in silence a few moments before Maggie turned to face her sister.

. ‘Can I tell ya something? It’s not the right night for this announcement, but I really wanna tell you’

‘Sure…’ Beth said hesitantly, a little confused as to what the news could be.

‘I’m pregnant’ Maggie announced, beaming as she said it.

‘What?’ Beth tried to replicate the look of joy on her sisters face.

Maggie nodded ‘Ruby’s going to have a cousin, I’m eleven weeks along’

Beth reached out to hug her sister to her side but burst into tears as she did.

‘Hey, you alright?’ Maggie asked.

Beth nodded, quickly trying to wipe the liquid from her eyes.

‘It’s just this day, it gets to me but.. I’m so happy for you and Glenn’

‘You sure?’ there was genuine concern to her sisters voice.

Beth nodded ‘course I am. You got to do it all in the right order- go to college, meet a nice boy, get married, start at career _then_ have a baby.’

Maggie focused on washing a pan for a moment, taking in Beth’s words.

‘Well Glenn spoke to you about community college right?’ she said eventually ‘you know he wants you to do the course he did, thinks you’d be a great social worker, and I do too’

Beth nodded sadly ‘yeah, its an option but it was hardly the plan’

Maggie nodded then a small smile formed across her lips.

‘Can I tell you something else?’

Beth nodded.

‘About a week before Jimmy’s parents moved away, I threw a rock through their front window’.

‘Maggie!’ Beth squealed, though she wasn’t as shocked as her voice sounded. Her sister had always had a crazy side and she was furious when she heard Jimmy’s family were all moving to Alabama after learning Beth was pregnant. They skipped town in hopes of skipping the scandal.

‘Well they deserved more than that but it was the best I could think of’ Maggie said with a giggle.

‘Should have attached a box of condoms to it’ Beth said laughing and at that they both lost it, the emotions of the day seemed too much and the burst into hysteric laughter.

‘Well it’s good to see my girls so happy’ said Hershel as he entered the kitchen.

Beth smiled and Maggie squeezed her sisters arm ‘ain’t nobody I’d rather be laughing with’ she said, ‘I think we might have woken miss Ruby though’

The baby was crying softly so Beth pulled her from the carrier and into a real cuddle.

Hershel beamed and held his arms out for his granddaughter.

‘I was just talking to Glenn about you new friend Beth. Why don’t you invite him over for dinner sometime next week? Plenty  of us to hold a baby while he eats, bet he hasn’t had an entire meal that’s still hot in a long time’

Maggie gave her sister a small shrug and Beth nodded.

‘I don’t know if he’ll say yes, but I’ll ask’ she said.

‘Good’ Hershel nodded as he bounced Ruby up and down in his arms ‘I’d like to meet him properly’.   


	4. Dinner with the Greene's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl joins Beth's family for dinner and they continue to bond over their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for the amazing comments on this story so far. It really means a lot to me :)
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm trying for twice weekly but this chapter somehow just had to be longer than the rest, it felt too rushed when I tried to edit it beyond this point. It's far longer than I normally like my chapters to be so have a wee and grab a drink before you sit down to read it.

Beth was nervous as she headed into the meeting room at her church. She was heading in early, determined to sit in the back next to Daryl. Her plan had worked as she arrived to find the room only half full and Daryl definitely set apart from the rest of the crowd, sitting on the floor with Pearl on a blue floral blanket. Beth headed in his direction and pulled Ruby from her carrier

‘Hey Miss Pearl, mind if Ruby joins you down there?’

Daryl looked up to acknowledge their arrival and scooted back against the wall, making room for the second baby.

‘go ahead’ he said in his low voice, gesturing to the empty space.

Beth quickly placed Ruby down and unwrapped herself from the sling ‘baby wearing was not invented in the Georgian summer’ she said to Daryl, hoping he wouldn’t notice she was covered in a layer of sweat. She looked around the room and waved at Valerie and another girl whose name she couldn’t remember. They returned the greeting but she saw them turn and whisper to each other.

Beth leaned against the wall and sank down next to it, on the opposite side of the blanket and babies. She pulled a plastic rattle and teething toy from her bag and placed them in front of her daughter, who reached for them with clumsy fists.

Beth looked up at Daryl, unsure how to start. She felt awkward inviting him over for dinner and was terrified he’d say no. She knew it shouldn’t matter, but she’d never been able to take rejection in any form. Plus there was everything she’d learned from Glenn that she’d promised to keep secret, through as she’d pointed out to everyone, there were pictures of her brother in law all through the house. There was no way Daryl would come over and not realise Glenn was part of their family.

Daryl had been pulling Pearl’s tank top back over her chubby tummy but finally looked up when he felt Beth’s eyes on him.

‘Y’alright?’ he asked.

She felt her cheeks go red as she opened her mouth to speak ‘I know this is kind of weird but… my parents wanted me to ask you over for dinner’

She looked at ground, her heart racing.

‘How come?’ Daryl asked.

‘They asked if I’d met anyone nice here and your name came up’ Beth said, trying to keep her voice steady. She wasn’t being completely dishonest but it still felt like lying and she’d never been any good at that.

He started fiddling with the button on his shirt, she sensed maybe he felt just as awkward as she did.

‘I mean, you don’t have to come, just they thought it would be nice. My Momma’s always worried new parents aren’t eating enough and I think my Daddy’s so impressed by a man who stuck around to raise a baby that he wants to shake your hand’. It came out rushed this time, words flew out of her mouth the moment she thought them.

He nodded slowly, still circling the button with his thumb.

‘Ya live at that farm off of Benson Street right?’

‘Yeah, that’s us’ she said gently.

He nodded ‘I’ll come to dinner. When?’

‘Whichever night suits you. That’s what Momma said.’

Daryl shrugged ‘Thursday night OK?’

Beth nodded.

‘alright then, Thursday night dinner with the Greene’s’ he said, his expression somewhat confused.

Beth heard a snicker to her left and noticed two of the girls in the group looking at them, clearly listening in. They were older than Beth and she felt they should have been old enough to know better.

Heather entered the room soon and ran through a number of programs offered in town for babies and toddlers and some basic budgeting advice. Daryl sniggered when she talked about saving money by not splashing cash on designer clothes for your little ones.

Towards the end Beth ripped a corner from her notebook and scrawled her number down for Daryl.

‘Here’ she said, holding it out to him, in case ya get held up or change your mind’.

‘Thanks’ he grumbled, taking the note from her. He was stuck on the floor holding Pearl’s bottle to her lips.

‘I gotta speak to Heather’ he said

Beth looked at Ruby, happily chewing on the leg of her giraffe toy.

‘By some miracle she’s still not asking for a feed, I’m gonna try and get her home before she does’ Beth said.

She’d just stood up to walk away when Daryl spoke

‘This dinner… aint some church thing to get me here for anything else is it?’

Beth shook her head. ‘My family ain’t like that. We don’t preach unless you wanna listen’

He nodded ‘see ya’

Beth headed out towards her car and was surprised to Valerie and her friend waiting.

‘You know Amanda right?’ Valerie said.

Beth smiled ‘sure, you’ve got a little girl too?’

Amanda nodded in confirmation then looked awkwardly at her companion before focusing back on the blonde.

‘It might not be my place, but you know about the Dixon’s right?’ she said in a hushed voice.

Beth tried to keep her face diplomatic but inside she was cringing.

‘I know enough’ she said.

‘We just think you should be careful’ Valerie cut in ‘I heard you went out with him after group last week. He’s not the kind of company you want to be keepin’’

Before Beth had a chance to respond, Amanda started again ‘we’re just worried about you both’ she said, nodding to Ruby, ‘I mean, the whole family is in jail except for him’

Beth had had enough of listening to this. She was so sick of small town gossip.

‘I know what I’m doing’ she said ‘My family has known the Dixon’s for years and Daryl’s a nice guy. I’m happy to sit with him and Pearl while everyone else thinks they’re too good too’ she said and walked off without giving them a chance to say anything back. By the time she got to the car, her hands were shaking. Beth hated confrontation and that had been too much for her. And she was angry, so angry. Who were those women to tell her who she should be hanging around?

Beth’s nerves returned again on Thursday afternoon as she headed into the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. Hershel was in the living room reading to Ruby so she’d agreed to help prep the beans then set the table.

‘You OK bethy?’ her mother asked, ‘you seem a little jumpy?’

Beth smiled ‘just nervous, it’s been a long time since I had a friend over for dinner’

Annette nodded knowingly and resumed cooking, letting her daughter work quietly around her.

Soon enough they heard the rumble of an engine pulling up the driveway. Beth headed out to the front porch ready to greet Daryl and Pearl. She waved lamely as they came closer. Daryl was juggling a diaper bag, a baby rug, the little girl and a bunch of supermarket flowers. Beth reached her arms out ‘Give Pearl to me’ she said ‘you’ve got your hands full’.

Soon she had the baby in her arms and smiled at Daryl ‘she’s heavier than she looks’ he nodded but kept his eyes down. His shoulders seemed hunched somehow and Beth could sense he was as nervous as she felt earlier.

‘Are those for my Momma?’ she asked, gesturing towards the flowers. He nodded again and she wondered if he was going to talk at all this evening.

‘Well she just loves lilies, that was so sweet of you’ she might just have to talk enough for the both of them. ‘I’ve tried to get Miss Ruby excited about her first playdate, but I’m not sure she really understands the concept.’  Beth had began to slowly walk back to the house but noticed Daryl wasn’t following.

‘C’mon’ she called out ‘dinners almost ready and we gotta get the girls settled first.’ Slowly he followed her. She opened the door to their entrance hall and he paused in front of the family portrait picture hanging there, making a small grunting sound.

‘Hey… that’s….’ he started, his voice gravelly.

‘My sister’s wedding day’ Beth supplied.

‘Glenn’ Daryl spoke at the same time.

‘Yeah they got married four years ago’ she said then turned to Daryl ‘she’s lucky she found him, he’s as kind and patient as she is crazy’.

‘He’s my social worker’ he said, an edged to his voice.

Beth shrugged ‘thought he might have been, you mentioned a guy and I know there’s not many men doin’ it out this way. An’ I knew he’d sent a few people to group. Small towns ya know, everyone knows everyone’.

Hershel had appeared at their side now, his granddaughter in his arms.

‘Well if Glenn’s looking after you, you’re in good hands son. I’m Hershel Greene’ he said extending his hand. Daryl awkwardly reshuffled his bags so he could shake hands with the older man properly.

‘and this must be little Pearl’ Hershel said, looking to the baby in his daughter’s arms ‘aren’t we lucky to have a house full of Ruby’s and Pearl’s.’ He lead the way to the kitchen where they’d set an old wooden play pen up for the girls while they ate. Daryl hovered awkwardly so Beth took the bags from his arms and placed them on a table.

‘Momma, Daryl bought flowers, do you mind if I use Granny’s vase?’ she called out.

Annette entered the room just then ‘Well thank you Daryl’ she said warmly, ‘and thank you for joining us’.

She gestured for him to take a seat and he did. He was still hunched and hadn’t yet spoken to her parents. It was strange for Beth to watch. He kept to himself at group but was normally pretty open around her, she hadn’t imagined he’d look so uncomfortable. She filled the vase with water and placed it on the counter before sitting next to him.

 ‘You just help yourself at anytime, whatever you want’ Annette said to Daryl as she placed large platters of food on the table.

‘Thanks Mrs. Greene’ he mumbled.

‘Oh Annette’s fine’ she said.

The two older Greene’s sat down and automatically bowed their heads for a quick Grace. Beth noticed Daryl tense a little as they did so and was relieved her father kept it brief.

‘It all looks so good Momma’ Beth said, piling her plate with chicken and green beans.

They served themselves and an awkward silence filled the room, Beth was grateful she at least had eating to concentrate on. She noticed her mother trying not to stare at Daryl. It was safe to say his table manners were a little lacking but you could tell he was on his best behaviour. His movements were stiff and Beth was starting to feel as uncomfortable as he looked. She was thankful when her Daddy turned to Daryl and asked what he was doing for work.

‘Workin’ for Mason’s Mechanics down on Smith Street’ he answered.

‘Oh are you a mechanic?’ Annette asked, ‘I’ve never seen you in there… mind you my cars long overdue a tune up’

Daryl shook his head ‘no m’am. I’ve been working there as an assistant about two years. Only part time at the moment though’

‘oh well I know old Tommy Mason, he’s had the place a long time. Very reliable’

Daryl nodded and seemed to relax a tiny bit.

‘He’s been good ta me, didn’t mind me droppin’ my days. He’s been askin’ me to get qualified but I can’t do the hours or school’

‘Have you got childcare?’ Hershel asked.

Daryl nodded ‘I get three days a week, through the church so I work them days… on the others I’ve been doin’ odd jobs through craigslist’ his cheeks went red ‘sounds stupid but I got a truck an’ get lots of deliveries. Sometimes make more in a day than I do at Mason’s.’

‘And Pearl can come with you right?’ Beth asked

He nodded ‘for now, while she’s happy in her car seat. Dunno how long I can do that for’ he said.

Hershel looked at him ‘and what would it take for you to get qualified?’ he asked earnestly.

‘I’d have to go full time and night school twice a week or one full weekend a month. I can’t do it with Pearl’

‘but you’d like to?’

Daryl nodded ‘yes sir. It’s one of those things I’m kickin’ myself for now. Had all these years I shoulda sorted myself out an’ I never did. And now I’ve got here an’ I want to but I can’t. ‘

‘Having children has a way of changing everything’ Hershel said slowly. Beth had finished eating now and caught her mother’s eye, she could tell her Momma was pondering something.

‘absolutely everything’ Daryl said, the most confident he’d sounded all evening. He took another bite of chicken and continued.

‘I quit smokin’ and drinkin’ cold turkey after the night I met her. Been tryin’ to do everything right, just wish I hadn’t left it so long.’

‘That’s an impressive effort’ Annette spoke ‘took me three tries to quit smoking and even now when I smell it it’s a struggle’

Daryl smirked a little ‘this was my third attempt too’

‘Babies have a way of making you want to be the best you can for them’ Hershel declared then added ‘and  it sounds like you’re doing an excellent job.’

Daryl’s cheeks flushed red again ‘Thank ya’

Hershel’s face grew serious then ‘Did Bethy tell you I knew your parents?’

If his cheeks had been red a moment ago they were a deep shade of crimson now and Daryl all but grimaced.

‘Naw she didn’t say.’

‘Not well’ Hershel continued ‘spent a few nights in the drunk tank with your father, helped your mother out a few times. I was sorry to hear she’d passed on when you two boys were so young’

Daryl’s head hung low again now, retreating back to the nervous man he’d been when he arrived.

‘I never thought I’d have Will Dixon’s son at my table with a beautiful baby girl, talking seriously about working hard for her, off the booze and smokes. You’re a credit to yourself Daryl’ he said ‘and I hope it doesn’t embarrass you me saying all this’.

He looked at his wife and nodded.

‘We’ve got some extra work needs doing around the farm’ Annette spoke. ‘You might have heard we lost our son a few years ago and Hershel’s not getting any younger. You know how to work a ride on mower?’

Daryl nodded, his skin slowly returning to its regular color.

‘Well we’re thinking of getting someone to more for us every other week, bit of pruning and basic maintenance too. If you’d be happy to do it on the weekends for us, we’d be happy to look after Pearl while you worked.’

Beth tried not to beam at her mother, she knew they had something in mind when they’d invited Daryl here tonight. They’d questioned Glenn and herself a little too much. This was the perfect way to offer him some help but let him retain his pride.

‘I’d like that’ Daryl said slowly.

‘Good, well Hershel can take you out and show you the place once we’re finished but for now, we’ve got pie’

Beth stood and helped her mother clear the table leaving Hershel to talk cars and tractors with Daryl. Once the topic returned to something he was familiar with she saw him loosen up again. Annette scooped ice cream as Beth climbed into the playpen with the girls, replacing Ruby’s pacifier and giving them both a snuggle. She turned on a music cube with softy lighting that seemed to enthral them.

‘Should give us time to eat dessert’ she said, climbing back out Daryl smirked at her ‘Thanks’

‘and thanks for dinner’ he said ‘been a long time since I had someone cook dinner for me’.

They ate slowly, enjoying the food. The conversation flowed more easily now. Daryl might have looked the odd man out at the table but it turned out he had plenty in common with the Greene’s. They liked the same kind of music and food but more than that, they shared a mutual admiration for nature and the bonds of family. Suddenly it felt like he fit right in.

 The girls began to fuss just as Beth was finishing the least of her pie crust.

‘Right on cue’ Daryl groaned lightly, spooning melted ice cream quickly into his mouth.

‘Don’t you worry about it’ Annette said ‘I’ll look after her, you head out with Hershel’

He hesitated a little, standing up. Beth looked up at him ‘she needs a feed right? I’ll heat her bottle up and Momma can give it to her. They don’t get to feed Ruby’

Hershel nodded ‘I’ll take you out on the gator. It’s a big property’ he said. Daryl was crossing the kitchen heading to his bag, tipping formula and water into the bottle.

‘and Daddy loves showing it off’ Beth said, taking the bottle off him and placing it in boiling water to warm.

‘Been in my family for three generations’ Hershel said proudly ‘and I hope it stays that way. Now, my Maggie, she’s never coming back to live on a farm and Shawn’s gone to God so…’

‘No pressure on me at all’ Beth said with a smile.

Hershel stood up ‘Having Ruby grow up here’s a start’ he said, then placed a hand on Daryl’s arm ‘let’s go while it’s still light out’ he said.

The two men headed outside and Beth followed her mother into the living room, each of them holding onto a baby.

Annette sat down opposite her daughter and settled the baby in her arms before bringing the bottle to her lips. She smile down at the little girl.

‘She’s a sweet little thing’ she said softly.

Beth nodded ‘all babies are sweet’

The older woman looked up ‘she’s lucky too, it looks like Daryl’s doing a fine job with her. She’s better off with him than she’d have ever been with Will Dixon. He seems like a nice young man. Rough around the edges but he’ll get there’ she said, a slight smirk on her face.

‘So you liked him then?’

Annette nodded, tipping the bottle a little, ‘Yes Bethy. I was sceptical at first but he can’t help who his family is any more than you can. Glenn’s got nothing but praise for him and I respect him all the more knowing what he came from’

‘Me too’ Beth said.

‘and I’m glad you’ve befriended him, you’re a lot like your father you know.’

Beth blushed at the compliment; there was nobody in the world she’d rather be compared to.

 ‘That being said, I’d still like it if you got to know some of the other moms there too Beth. It’d be nice to see you strike up a friendship with one of them too’. Beth nodded obediently, it was after all the reason they’d encouraged her to join the group in the first place. It just hadn’t quite gone to plan so far but she didn’t want to tell her mother she’d seen the way the other girls reacted when she spoke to Daryl and she didn’t want to be friends with anyone so quick to judge as that.

Both babies fell asleep within moments of finishing their milk. Beth gently placed Ruby’s pacifier in her mouth and took her upstairs to her crib. Annette rocked Pearl gently a few extra moments before placing her in the pack and play.

Before long Hershel and Daryl reappeared at the door way.

‘Shhh’ Annette bought her finger to her lips and nodded towards where Pearl was fast asleep. Quietly they headed back in towards the kitchen

‘So you got that grand tour then?’ Beth asked Daryl.

‘Not the whole place, thought you’d want to show him the horses Bethy’ Hershel spoke as he took a seat.

‘We’ll listen for the girls, you two head out to the stables’ Annette said, joining her husband at the table.

It was beginning to grow dark outside and the farm looked even lovelier in the dusk. It was the kind if light that hid imperfections and made everyone look their best. Stealing a quick glance at Daryl, Beth noticed he looked softer in this light, the strain on his face somehow faded. He looked as peaceful as she felt.  Beth smiled lightly, that was the effect the farm had always had on her. Nowhere else could ever compare to her home.

 She nodded and lead Daryl off their porch and towards the animals ‘You ever get taken back by how beautiful something so ordinary is?’ she asked gently.

He grunted and Beth knew she wouldn’t get an answer. Daryl wasn’t sappy like her, but she continued anyway. ‘I haven’t been down here after dinner in a long time, I forgot how it looks in this light, all purple with the fireflies across the fields’ Beth said, gesturing.

‘My Ma called them lightening bugs’ Daryl said quietly, ‘I always wanted ta’ catch ‘em in a jar but she wouldn’t have any of it. Didn’t like the idea of keeping ‘em trapped inside’.

He looked down as he spoke and suddenly noticed ‘you aint got shoes on’

The blonde shrugged, she was always happiest barefoot, even outside. ‘Don’t need ‘em’ she said

‘Hope ya don’t step in any shit then’ Daryl replied.

‘Hey’ she said elbowing him playfully, I’m trying to have a magical summers evening and you’re ruining it by talking about shit’

She’d had to move closer to him to make that contact but now she was here, she didn’t feel the need to widen the space between them. She could smell his soap and a little sweat and she liked it, she liked having someone to walk with.

Their pace slowed as they approached the stables.

‘There’s three horses down here’ she said softly, ‘Mabel and Billie, they’re fine with anyone, but my old Nellie girl, she’s a bit wild. So we’ll feed the others first but if she starts actin’ up we’ll have to head back. And don’t go near her ‘til I say’ she warned Daryl. ‘She’s kind of dangerous if she doesn’t like you’

Daryl snorted ‘ya think yer horse won’t like me?’

‘She doesn’t like anyone new’.

At the side of the stables Beth pulled some carrots from a basket and handed some to Daryl.

They reached Mabel first who stuck her neck out ready for them. Beth petted her nose then snuggled her face up against the horses.

‘She was Shawn’s horse’ Beth said ‘now we all give her so much attention to compensate, she’s spoiled’. She pulled back from the animals face and continued to stroke her

Daryl held a carrot out to Mabel which she eagerly accepted. Daryl gave her a little scratch as well.

‘Yer lovely’ he said to her.

‘Didn’t think you’d use words like lovely’ Beth teased.

‘Only for horses, dogs an’ Pearl… maybe yer Ruby’ he added.

‘Well Miss Billie’s next and she’s just as _lovely’_ Beth said, walking to the next door.

‘Ya keep ‘em all separate all the time?’ Daryl asked.

‘Nah just at night, they annoy each other’ Beth added, pausing to wait for Billie to show her head. Again she snuggled up against the horses head before Daryl fed her. Beth couldn’t help but notice how gentle Daryl was with them, and unafraid.

‘You ride?’ she asked him.

He nodded ‘never had one but my neighbours did, when I was a kid, let me ride her a bit’

Beth heard a whinny from the farthest stable.

‘and that’s Miss Nellie wonderin’ where her treats are’ Beth said.

‘I’ll go first and you approach slowly’ she said to Daryl but he was at her side.

‘I ain’t never met a horse that don’t like me’ he said walking up to her

‘Hey, hey Nellie, bought you a snack’ he said, holding out the carrot and stroking her face as she ate.

Beth watched on in shock, she had never seen Nellie take to someone new before. She stood and watched for a moment, Daryl had surprised her once again. 

‘She likes you’ she said, finally approaching him.

‘Course she does’ he said.

Beth climbed up onto the fence and balanced herself on it. She stroked the back of Nellie’s neck

‘She’s mine, she’s as stubborn as me but as crazy as Maggie’.

‘How long have you had her?’

‘Since I was twelve. She was a birthday present’.

‘Shit, for my 12th birthday I got a can of beer and a black eye for drinkin’ it’ Daryl said. Then his cheeks flushed a little and he refocused on the animal.

‘yer the best of the lot of them aren’t ya?’ he said to the horse. He spoke to Nellie in the same low voice Beth heard him use with Pearl, so calm and gentle, far less gruff than the way he usually spoke. She couldn’t help but wonder about the man Daryl might have been if he’d been raised by someone else, or his Ma hadn’t passed when he was so young.

She must have stared a little too long because soon he was waving a hand in front of her face ‘Beth, ya in there?’

She shook her head as she snapped back to reality

‘Sorry, jus’ thinking’ she said.

‘What about?’

She shrugged ‘life, the way things work out’.

He nodded ‘Y’know Pearl’s…’ his voice faded out.

‘perfect?’ Beth supplied.

He nodded ‘yeah she is. Y’know I’m tryin’ a get custody of her’

Beth nodded slowly.

‘cus she’s my… Will’s.’

‘she’s your sister?’

He nodded ‘I guess. Never think of her like that. She’s just my baby y’know. Except she’s not, not legally an all that. But Will’s in prison an y’know her momma died so she had nobody else. Just me or foster care and I didn’t want her in that. Now I think maybe she’d a been better off, might a got a nice family not some redneck who aint got his shit together’

‘She loves you, that’s plain to see’ Beth said. She couldn’t stop staring at Daryl’s hands. They were big and calloused but so very gentle on the animal he was stroking. He didn’t look at Beth, kept his gaze on Nellie.

‘its hard’ he said slowly, ‘lookin’ after her, no sleep and all the while worryin’ their gonna take her off me, cus I aint enough for her’

Beth was taken aback by his honesty. Much like the last time they were alone. It seemed that for whatever reason he trusted her, spoke openly to her. She supposed it was because he had nobody else.

‘Babies are hard’ she said replied. ‘They are really hard work. That’s why what you’re doin’ is so special. Cus ya don’t have to be there for her but ya choose to be and ya get all that added stress with it. But anyone would be crazy to take that little girl away from ya, yer more than enough for her and they’ll see that.’

He nodded and looked up to meet her eyes.

‘Sorry’ he said.

She smiled

‘What for?’

‘Ventin’ like this’ he said.

She shrugged ‘I don’ mind listening. It’s actually kinda nice, to have someone to listen to’

They stayed like that for a while, him gently stroking Nellie and her unable to look anywhere else. There was something about him that she couldn’t quite describe.

Eventually Daryl broke the silence ‘We should probably head back in, I gotta get Pearl home an settled, early start tomorrow’

Beth nodded and was about to climb down from her perch when Daryl offered his hand.

‘Thanks’ she said, placing hers in his palm and jumping down. His skin felt warm and rough against her own. Once she was on the ground she hesitated just a moment, leaving her hand in his and looking up at him. It was just a brief moment and yet they both blushed a little and quickly looked away. Those butterflies from before dinner came back with a vengeance.

‘Lets…see if the girls are still asleep’ Beth said, then took off to the house quickly.

 

After Daryl and Pearl left she lay awake in bed, unable to sleep while her stomach was in knots and her heart was beating rapidly. ‘Calm down’ she told herself ‘you’re just confused ‘cus its been too long since you held hands with anyone. Besides, he’s a grown man and you’re some teenage kid. And that’s the end of it’. Having talked herself out of her silly mood, she fell asleep.


	5. Family Feud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth babysits Pearl for an agitated Daryl who is dealing with a family dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone. Sorry this chapter isn't more romantic. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comment and kudos love you guys have bee leaving, it's fantastic.

The next month of their lives was relatively uneventful. The summer stretched on and for Beth most of it was a blur of sleep, feed, play, wash, and repeat. Daryl began working for her parents. Every other Saturday he turned up early in the morning, fed Pearl her bottle then headed out to mow for them. Inside Annette would dote over Pearl while Beth stayed close by with Ruby.

Beth continued to attend their group sessions, though she wasn’t really sure why anymore. Sometimes the advice from Heather was good and it was nice to feel that she wasn’t alone but really, she only sat with Daryl. She hadn’t spoken to Valerie or Amanda since they confronted her about him. She noticed their group of girls grew larger each week and she began to feel as isolated there as she did everywhere else in town.

 

‘Why don’t you go back to the choir?’ her mother asked one Saturday as they watched the babies roll lazy lines across the living room.

Beth scoffed ‘I can’t do that’

‘You can’ her mother said, almost sternly. ‘I spoke to Pastor Tom and they’d love to have you back. You have a lovely voice Bethy’.

Beth’s palms began to sweat. She couldn’t go back to choir because Chloe Handler and Renee Charles were in it and they’d done nothing but taunt her from the day she announced she was pregnant. They had made it clear she wasn’t welcome.

‘Beth’ her mother cut through her thoughts ‘plenty of girls don’t wait until they’re married. I’m under no illusion your sister did, or half the young people at that church. The night you told me you were expecting I told you it might have happened by accident, but it’s only a mistake if you let it ruin your life’

‘Staying away from choir isn’t ruining my life’ Beth said quietly. She missed it, she really did. There had always been something so hopeful about joining her voice with the others. She’d never wanted a solo, never wanted to be a star, she had just wanted to belong.

‘You’re cutting yourself off from the world sweetheart. I love that you’ve befriended Daryl, but you need a support system outside of him and us. You need to have friends. You need to have fun again’.

She knew her Momma meant well but she couldn’t bear the thought of it. That life belonged to the old Beth, the Beth who was going to become a veterinarian and have a big white wedding. She was gone now, replaced by the exhausted teenage mother who’d reluctantly enrolled in online classes for community college.

Beth was glad when Daryl appeared in the living room, disrupting their discussion.

‘She doin’ OK?’ he asked, nodding towards Pearl on the floor.

Beth grinned at him ‘She’s great. We love having her here. They’d been rolling all over the place, there’ll be no stopping them soon’.

‘Ah, I’m not ready for that’ Daryl said, still hovering in the doorway.

‘Lunch is all ready set out in the kitchen Daryl’ Annette said ‘you go eat with Beth, I’ll watch these two.’

 

They’d done that each week since Daryl started working there. The food was always simple but the company was nice. Now she was used to his slightly surly demeanour and short speech, Beth found Daryl easy to talk to. He was a good listener and somehow made her feel that everything she had to say was important. He remembered everything. She didn’t feel nervous around him anymore, she just enjoyed their time together. She sat next to him at the kitchen table and watched his hands again, all the way up to his bare arms. All his work shirts had the sleeves ripped from them and she’d spent more time than she’d care to admit looking at those biceps. The way he looked so strong and rough but then picked up little Pearl as though she was as delicate as a spiders web, Beth marvelled over it.  And he had kind eyes. He didn’t like to make eye contact when he spoke but she liked to steal a glance at his eyes whenever she could, the darkest blue she’d ever seen.  Yes, she definitely had a crush on Daryl Dixon but she kept that thought pushed far to the back of her mind.

 

Then one Tuesday everything changed. Beth was just getting Ruby ready for a walk when Daryl rang asking if she could babysit for a few hours. He was slight on the details but he often was, just told her he needed some time for ‘family shit’, Beth didn’t ask questions, she never did when it came to his family. Her parents weren’t home, they’d headed to Senoia to visit friends for the day so Beth was alone when Daryl arrived, frantic, all but throwing the baby and her diaper bag at Beth before heading off.

He paused long enough to say ‘Thank you, I’ll be back soon’ and kiss Pearl on the head before storming back to his car and screaming down their driveway.

Beth had a hectic day taking care of both girls, although she had a sense of pride at the way she managed. She helped Pearl with her bottle while she fed Ruby, she changed diapers one after the other, she read to both babies. Even so when she heard a car pull into the drive just after four, a wave of relief washed over her. She was sure it would be Daryl.

It wasn’t. Her parents came in through the back door and were surprised to see two little girls on Beth’s lap.

‘Daryl dropped her here a few hours ago, I thought he’d be back by now’ she said.

Her father reached for his granddaughter while her mother took Pearl and told Beth to take five minutes for herself.

‘Thanks’ she said as she headed to the kitchen where she was charging her phone.

There was a text from Daryl ‘sorry held up. Will be a few hours’

That was at three. Beth sighed then read it out to her parents.

‘Think everything’s OK? She asked. She was genuinely concerned for him.

‘He let you know he’s held up, I’m sure he’s fine. I think he owes you a few hours babysitting though’ her mother said.

Beth went to the bathroom and washed her face. It was something she’d always done when she was a little stressed and didn’t know what else to do.

The night wore on. The older Greene’s helped Beth feed the babies mashed up pumpkin and sweet potato, bath them and put them to bed. It took Pearl a while to settle, she wasn’t used to such a long stretch of time without Daryl. Beth spent over an hour walking around rocking her until finally she fell asleep against her chest on the rocking chair. Slowly she lowered her into the pack’n’play then collapsed back into the rocker. Daryl hadn’t contacted her again and it was after eight now. Her parents hadn’t said much to her but she could tell they were concerned too. Her Momma always went to bed early to read but tonight she hovered in the kitchen. She could hear them talking in hushed whispers that changed when she entered the room.

Just after eleven pm, they heard Daryl’s car pull up. Beth sprang from her seat to greet him.

‘Daryl’ she cried, a hint of stress to her voice. She kept heading towards him but stopped abruptly once he stood out of the car. There was enough moonlight to let her get a good look at him and he looked terrible.

‘Oh my gosh’ she said taking in the sight of him. His right eye was almost swollen shut and his movements were stiff. They eye that wasn’t swollen was red, he’d clearly been crying.

‘Y’alright?’ she asked him. It sounded stupid, she sounded like such a kid but she didn’t know what else to do or say.

He just nodded and started heading towards the house

‘’ow’d Pearl?’ he asked, his voice hoarse, ‘’m sorry it took so long, I’ll make it up ta ya’

‘Daryl’ Beth called to him, just as he set foot on the porch, ‘wait up a second’.

She quickly caught up with him ‘She’s asleep’ Beth said, ‘she’s been a dream, except she didn’t settle, think she missed you’

He made one of his trademark grunts so she continued ‘you don’t gotta make it up to me. I’m happy to help, anytime. Was just worried bout you is all…and now I see ya… I’m still worrying’. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she spoke. She didn’t want to make him feel bad, or worse given he’d clearly had a rough day.

He looked at her for a moment, opened his mouth as though he was going to speak then seemed to change his mind. He looked down at the floor and just stood there. Beth wasn’t sure what to say or do  next so she was extremely grateful when her father appeared at the door.

‘That you Daryl?’ he asked

‘Yeah Daddy, he’s here’.

Hershel opened the door and hesitated for a moment as he took in the site of the younger man.

‘Well come in son, we’ve gotta get some ice on that right away’.

To Beth’s surprise, Daryl did exactly what he was told, following Hershel into the kitchen.

He sat at the end of the table as Annette fetched a bag of frozen peas and wrapped them in a dishcloth before handing them to Daryl. Hershel headed to the medicine cabinet and returned with painkillers and all the time Daryl hadn’t said anything other than ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you’ on rotation.

The three Greene’s hovered awkwardly around him until finally Hershel spoke.

‘You want to tell us what happened there Daryl?’

Daryl’s shoulders tensed again and he cleared his throat

‘Merle’ he spoke, ‘got outta prison early. Overcrowding and all, he got out for good behaviour’ he snorted at the end of it. ‘

‘He did this to you?’ It was Annette who spoke now, the concern clear in her voice.

Daryl shrugged. ‘We got in a fight’

Beth couldn’t imagine a world where siblings fought this way. She’d had screaming matches with Maggie, she’d pranked Shawn and he’d retaliated but none of them had ever ended up beaten and bruised. They didn’t want to really hurt each other. Daryl didn’t speak of Merle often, but when he did he gave the impression they’d been close. She sat there silently, thankful again for her father who always knew what to say and do.

‘Must have been one heck of a fight’ Hershel said sliding a glass of water and the pills across the table for him.

Daryl reached for them tentatively and grimaced as he swallowed them down.

‘You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to son, its not our place to pry. But it’s late at night and we’ve got Pearl settled, Lord knows that took us long enough. Why don’t the two of you stay here tonight? Annette will set you up in the guest room.’

Daryl went still and Beth watched the color drain from his face a little before he began to talk.

‘Thank you’ he muttered again. He was grateful for them, she could see that.

‘He… me an’ Merle, we’ve always been on the same team y’know. Us against Will and every other bastard in town. I’ve always gone alone with him, whatever he did, he’s my big brother an all. But… he’s a convicted felon. He turned up drunk with some buddy he met on the inside and…’ Daryl’s hoarse voice broke a little as he continued, ‘I can’t have him there. I feel like a piece of shit but I can’t have them there with Pearl. They’ll take her away’. He began to shake a little as he reached again for the glass of water. Beth couldn’t tell if he was sad or mad or both.

‘Don’t think I’ve ever stood up to Merle before so started fightin’ then he did this’ and I just laughed and told him he turned out exactly like Will after all. And it went on all afternoon, we’d talk and fight and he kept drinkin’ but at the end of it he wouldn’t leave.’

‘You’re right though son, you can’t have them there with Pearl’

‘I don’t think he’d hurt her, he’s just a fool when he’s drunk and he’s… well he aint ever had an honest job’.

Hershel looked up at the clock, it was just about mignight. He stifled a yawn then turned back to them.

‘I think we all need a goodnight sleep. You’re going to have two babies cryin’ for a feed before you know it. Why don’t we all head off to bed, see how you feel after a goodnight sleep and we’ll talk some more in the morning’

Beth felt wired, she doubted she’d be able to sleep after hearing that.  Her mother stood up and placed an arm on her shoulder ‘bed Bethy’ she said, almost an order then looked at Daryl ‘and you too mister, follow me.’

 

It was a restless night for Beth, she tossed and turned until Ruby woke her up at six on the dot. Quickly she pulled on sweat pants and headed down to the kitchen, she knew she’d need coffee this morning. She was surprised to find her mother already in there, warming up Pearl’s bottle.

‘I slept on the couch so I’d hear her’ Annette confessed, ‘I wanted to let Daryl sleep in’.

Beth headed in to the living room to nurse the baby. Her mother joined her and once the girls were feeding Beth placed Pearl next to Ruby on the couch and began to read to them.

Almost two hours later Daryl appeared in the kitchen. His eye even darker than it looked the night before and another bruise had appeared on his jaw.

‘Sorry I overslept’ he said before heading to Pearl.

‘missed ya little lady’ he said before holding her close to him, planting large kisses all over her head. Her face lit up at the sight of him and she snuggled straight in to his chest, content to be with the person she loved most.  For a few moments it was as though the Greene’s weren’t there. It was just Daryl and Pearl wrapped up in each other. Finally he looked back up at them ‘Thank you’ he said again

‘Daryl, sit down, we’ve got a proposition for you’ Hershel said, pulling the seat out for him.

Beth looked quizzically at her mother who turned her face. Her father sat next to Daryl and began to speak.

‘. Would I be right in assuming that cabin belongs to Will? So Merle’s got as much right to be there as the two of you?’

Daryl nodded.

‘We thought as much. And you’re not in a financial position to find somewhere else?’

Daryl shook his head and looked down at the baby, as though ashamed to look Hershel in the eye.

‘I don’t want to embarrass you son, it is what it is. Look, Annette and I got to talking about you and Pearl last night, we’re worried about the both of you in that place and we know how hard you’ve been working to make sure you keep Pearl with you. How would you feel about moving in here?’

Beth gasped and Daryl kept his face down, still unable to look at anyone but the babe in his arms.

‘Few years ago we turned our attic into a loft apartment. It’s got an ensuite and kitchenette, plenty of room for you and Pearl’

Daryl shook his head ‘I can’t’

Hershel reached out and placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder ‘you can. You can pay us board, probably less than you spend on utilities now and you won’t have to worry about your brother or anyone else around that precious little girl’

Beth’s legs began to tremble under the table. She didn’t want to make a scene but that space wasn’t theirs to give away. It belonged to Shawn. If Daryl moved in there, it would be like erasing her brother.

As though reading her thoughts her mother took her hand ‘That space hasn’t belonged to Shawn for a long time Bethy. We all need to move on. Daryl and Pearl need somewhere safe to live and we’ve got the space.’

Daryl finally lifted his neck to look around the table, he looked directly at Beth. ‘You OK with this?’ he asked.

She took a deep breath and focused her eyes on Pearl. On the tiny girl the same size as her Ruby who needed to stay with the one person who’d been a constant in her life. She looked at Daryl, bruised and broken and knew it was selfish of her to even think about Shawn. He was gone now, and here was someone who needed their help. She nodded ‘it’s perfect’ she said, her voice small. ‘It’s what has to happen, for Pearl’

‘For Pearl’ Daryl said again, nodding slowly.

‘We’ll talk board and chores later’ Hershel said. ‘For now, we’ve got a space to clear out for the two of you but I want you to go  back to bed. You need to rest up, we’ll watch the baby for you’.

Daryl shook his head ‘No, she’s my responsibility.’

Hershel shrugged ‘have it your way but don’t be too proud to ask for help. You’ve had a rough weekend’.

Beth snuggled Ruby closer to her and spoke down to her daughter ‘What do you think Miss Ruby, you’ll have a playdate any time you want now’

The baby giggled as though she understood and somehow the serious mood around the table was broken.

Annette beamed at her husband who nodded slightly at her, they were clearly pleased with themselves. Beth’s heart swelled again. This is what she loved most about her parents, this is why she’d spend her whole life trying to be as good as them. They were the kindest, most generous people she had ever known. They were so good to her and now this. She stood up to leave the table ‘I’m taking Ruby up for a bath, but I’ll help clear out upstairs when we’re finished’ she said.

She needed some time to herself, to process it all. She was thrilled they could help Daryl but she needed one last chance to let go of Shawn’s space, to say goodbye to that physical reminder of him. She needed to figure out how the hell she was going to cope with having Daryl here all the time. Sure the apartment was pretty self contained and he’d be at work but even so, that crush she’d been trying to ignore was going to be a problem.


	6. Kindness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl moves in and Beth just wants to get to know him better. Annette and Hershel make another generous offer but Daryl's unsure how to handle such kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a bit late... I seemed to get really stuck writing it and ended up pushing two chapters from my plan together... I feel like I'm at that awkward point where I want to get things moving between the two of them but don't want it to feel so rushed it's implausible either! 
> 
> Thanks again for all the feedback, its been great!

The following Sunday Beth is helping Daryl unpack and can’t help but reveal her surprise at the large number of books he’s brought with him. Three crates full of well worn paperbacks.

He turned up with almost nothing, two trips in his truck was all it took to relocate his life and Pearl’s.  That’s more or less what she’d expected, he seemed like a minimalist, someone who wouldn’t value possessions. The books had been a shock though, she never took him for a reader.

‘Have you read all these?’ she asks incredulously

‘Don’ ‘ave ta sound so surprised’ he grumbles from the corner where he’s reassembling Pearl’s crib.

‘I’m jealous’ Beth responds ‘You want them in any order?’

‘Nah never had a bookshelf before, just chuck ‘em in however ya want’

Beth begins to pull books from the crates and place them on the large bookshelves her brother built. They’d been filled with baseball trophies and photo frames, other odd bits but never so many books.

‘What’s your favourite one?’ Beth asks as she works, sifting through the titles, feeling a little bit closer to understanding Daryl with each one.

‘The Little Prince’ Daryl replies almost automatically. ‘It aint in there though, it’s in Pearl’s dresser, I read it to her before bed’.

‘I’ve never read it’ Beth admits while placing an almost falling apart copy of _Lord of the Rings_ into a shelf.

‘Ya should, it’s…’Daryl’s voice fades out and he turns his attention back to the crib as though too embarrassed to continue. Beth realises that although he may read, he probably doesn’t talk about it, like most things. He’s not going to launch into a book report; and maybe doesn’t have the language to convey what it is that makes him like this one above all others. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to expose anymore of himself to her.

‘your favorite’ Beth finishes for him and honestly, that’s reason enough for her to read any book because all she wants is to know him better.  

‘What about yours?’ he asks, trying to take the focus away from himself.

‘Harry Potter. Probably _The Triwizard Tournament_ if I had to pick one, but I like ‘em all pretty well… Have you read them?’

Daryl scoffs ‘everyone’s read Harry Potter’

Beth grins, happy to have something in common other than the babies ‘So what house are you in then?’

Daryl’s finished with the crib now and is picking up his leftover tools. Beth wonders if he’s avoiding the question or not so she offers her own answer

‘Always thought I was a Hufflepuff’ she starts quietly, just as she hears Daryl’s voice, barely above a whisper say ‘Hufflepuff, cuz I didn’t fit in anywhere else’

‘cus I didn’t belong anywhere else’ Beth finishes.

Daryl’s eyes are on her now and she blushes slightly under his gaze. Unsure where else to look she continues unpacking the books. Within a few moments, Daryl busies himself putting the mattress and bedding back in the crib but Beth can’t stop her heart from fluttering.

‘Howcome ya didn’t move up ‘ere?’ Daryl asks casually.

Beth looks around the space and can see why he’d ask. It’s got a small ensuite and a kitchenette, not enough to avoid going downstairs all together but it offers a lot of independence. She’d been so envious of Shawn when we first moved up here but once he’d died she’d avoided the space. The thought of moving up there with Ruby never even crossed her mind.

‘I couldn’t’ she says simply then adds ‘besides, if I did then it wouldn’t be free for the two of ya.’

He seems to accept that answer and goes back to silently organising the room. Once the books are all placed away Beth heads towards a battered suitcase.

‘Want me to start on this?’ she asks. He turns and shakes his head ‘Nah, I’ve got it from ‘ere, not much left anyways’

‘Ok, well I’ll go check in on the girls’ she says, trying to hide her disappointment. She knows it’s stupid because he literally lives here now but she liked being up here with him, alone with him and somehow feels dismissed.

‘Hey Beth’ he calls as she’s about to open the door ‘thanks’ he says and his eyes make contact with hers again sending a slight shiver through her. He rarely looks her in the eye and she can’t bring herself to look away.

‘You’re welcome’ she finally replies and tries to push from her mind that maybe Daryl does see her as more than some teenager.

 

The following morning Beth runs to the store for more diapers. She’s busy filling her cart with other baby essentials when she hears her name.

‘Beth Greene? Right?’

The blonde snaps her head around to find a girl she vaguely remembers from school, a few years above her. She’s got dark brown hair and eyes and her face is covered in freckles that stand out against her pale skin. More than that, she’s pushing a stroller with a baby around Ruby’s age chewing on a teething ring.

‘Yeah… your Sarah McMillan, I remember ya were really into art’ Beth said as she recalled seeing the girl’s paintings on display in the hallways of their high school.

‘Yeah’ the brunette smile widely at her ‘I’ve been meaning to call you actually. I’m a friend of Grace’s, she wanted me to get in touch’.

Beth smiled at the mention of Jimmy’s sister. She’s nice and unlike the rest of the family even came to meet Ruby once after she was born, she bought a homemade baby blanket with her and begged Beth to keep in touch. They now exchanged emails, complete with pictures of Ruby and Grace had promised to visit again soon. She still wasn’t a particularly involved aunt but she was only 21 herself and busy studying in Arizona.

‘I just moved back here with Adam’ she says, gesturing to the stroller ‘its… it’s kind of lonely here for us. My friends have all moved on and all the other moms are older. Grace wanted me to organise a play date for the babies but I felt awkward cus I’d never really met you’ Sarah’s speech was rushed and Beth could sense she was a little nervous.

‘I know how ya feel’ she sighed.

‘Adam and I have been going to baby rhyme time at the library on Thursday’s, would you want to come with us, he could meet your little girl’

Beth accepted and the two girls exchanged numbers, agreeing to see each other later in the week.

This would make her mother happy, Beth thought as she headed back to the car, a morning out with another young mother. More than that, she realised she was happy too. She was far lonelier than she liked to admit, even to herself. Everyone always said small towns were so friendly but now Beth knew that was only the case if you fitted in. It was isolating for outsiders like her, like Sarah, like Daryl.

Back inside the house her father notices her good mood and wraps his arms around her.

‘Well it’s nice to see such a big smile on your face Bethy’ he says before sitting down opposite her and scooping Ruby out of her high chair and into his arms.

Quickly she tells him about her run in with Sarah and his eyes sparkle just a little.

‘Good, it’ll do you both good’

‘I’ve been feeling kind of down for a while’ she admits slowly. It’s something she’s never really spoken about with her parents before, feeling she’d already burdened them enough with Ruby. She’d been trying her hardest to show them she was happy, she was helping out extra around the house, doing everything she could to prove she was still alright.

‘I’ve spent months grieving that I’m not goin’ to college an’ I’m not gonna be a vet like I always dreamed and I’ve just felt kind of lost’.

Hershel was watching his daughters face closely but didn’t interrupt her.

‘and then this week, I just started to accept it all and feel alright about it. Maybe because Ruby’s sleepin’ a little better, I dunno. When I enrolled at community college I felt ashamed but now I’m excited. I even grabbed new notebooks and binders at the store this morning. And now I know I’m not the only one feelin’ this way and things just seem… better somehow’.

Her father beamed ‘Dreams change as we get older Bethy. Sometimes we have to give up what we wanted when we were young because it no longer makes sense. I think your starting to figure that out’

She smiled, grateful as always for his kind words.

‘You’re a good person, a kind person. Look at that way you’ve reached out to Daryl. To be honest, I think you’ll make a far better social worker than you ever would have a vet.’

He always knew just what to say. She thanked him then reached for her coffee.

‘and speaking of Daryl, he’s been down at the barn all morning with those horses… I think you’d better offer him a ride this afternoon. We’ll watch the girls’ he kissed Ruby’s tiny face.

‘You know Bethy, nothing makes me happier than having babies in the house. Something about a baby always brings so much hope and joy. They’re a blessing and we get to do it twice’

She smiled ‘so Maggie told you she’s pregnant?’

‘Maggie told me weeks ago but I’m talking about Pearl’.

 Beth went to rinse her cup and from the kitchen window she could just make out the shape of Daryl, Pearl strapped to his chest, at the entrance of the barn. She couldn’t help but stare as he walked slowly back towards the house. His eye was still swollen but he looked somehow peaceful otherwise, completely at home with his baby and the horses.

 

Once the girls were down for their afternoon naps Beth sought out Daryl. Well first she changed into her favorite jeans and riding boots , along with a blouse Maggie once told her bought out the blue in her eyes, then she found Daryl.

‘Ya wanna go for a ride?’ she asked him

He looked up at her and she saw something flicker across his eyes. She could tell he was pleased she’d asked.

‘Can I ride Nelly?’ he asked

She shook her head ‘Nope, I don’t care how good ya are with ‘er, I’m the only one who rides my Nelly’.

They walked in silence down to the stables but Beth could see how eager Daryl was as they approached. Her Daddy was waiting for them with the horses ready to go. Beth had only ridden a handful of times since Ruby was born and she was excited to have an hour free to roam the woods this way, with Daryl at her side.

Slowly they left the farm. She couldn’t believe how natural Daryl looked up on Bessie, like they’d been doing this together for years.

‘It suits ya’ she said to him. She watched as he shrank back into himself a little, unable to take the compliment. Beth set the pace and he followed her through a trail she knew well. She’d been riding out her since she was a little girl, it had been her favorite way to spend the weekends. Maggie’s interest in the horses waned once she discovered boys but Beth’s never did. She hardly spoke to Daryl as they rode but there was a definite companionship in being out there together. Twice she caught him smiling and she sensed it had been a long time since he’d done something just for fun.

Back in the stables he jumped off Bessie and offered his hand to Beth.

‘Ya think I need help?’ she said but she placed her palm in his anyway, happy for any contact.

Internally she shook her head at how pathetic she was, at this little crush she just couldn’t move on from. Back in the stables they brushed down the horses and fed them carrots. Just as they were about to leave Daryl produced a small package of sugar cubes from his pocket and offered them to the animals.

‘I used to eat more of those than they did’ Beth said as she watched him.

‘wouldn’t a done yer teeth any good’

‘My Momma used to tell me to stop, she’d say ‘Bethy, you’re sweet enough already’ she said, mimicking her mother’s voice perfectly.

Daryl looked up at her ‘she’s not wrong, yer just about the sweetest girl I’ve ever met’.

Beth held his gaze, unsure how to respond. Surely he meant she was sweet the way you’d think a kid sister was? It would be crazy of her to think it was more than that. He threw the last cube into the air and caught in his mouth ‘not like me, I need the sugar’ he said lightly then started heading back to the house as though nothing had happened at all. Heart pounding Beth followed him, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks now and she pressed her palms to her face hoping to stop it.

Inside the house Beth found her parents in the living room, a baby each on their knees as they sang old Irish folk songs her Daddy’s parents used to sing to him. She smiled at the sight but their singing stopped once Daryl joined her in the room. Without a word he reached for Pearl whose arms were already outstretched waiting for him.

‘Daryl, Annette and I would like to talk to you ‘bout something’ Hershel spoke, his voice serious.

‘Should I leave?’ Beth asked, clueless as to what was going to happen.

‘No doodlebug, sit down’ her Daddy said. She placed herself next to Daryl and waited for her parents to continue. She could sense a change in him from the way he’d been down at the stables. He was sitting stiffly, cautiously.

‘You mentioned to us you’d like to be a mechanic’ Annette said, talking before her husband had the chance, though her eyes were locked on him and he nodded in encouragement ‘but you lacked the day care to do it. Well, I’m in the house anyway and I’d be happy to have Pearl two days a week so you can work. We’ll look after her during the night school as well’

‘If that’s something you’d be happy for’ Hershel added, smiling at Daryl.

Beth could tell her parents had been talking yet again and were proud with themselves that they’d come up with this.

‘No’ Daryl said quickly, wiping the smile from Hershel’s face.

‘I told ya, Pearl’s my responsibility, I aint livin’ ‘ere an expectin’ anyone else ta raise her. It’s… it’s kind a yas to offer but no’

‘Daryl, we’re happy to have you both here until you get back on your feet properly. To do that, you need a stable job, full time.’

Daryl grunted ‘I know, I’m tryin’ a’

‘Don’t be too proud’ Annette started to talk but Beth could see the red rising around Daryl’s ears. He was angry.

Suddenly he stood up

‘What am I? Some kind of family project? Some giant charity case?’ Beth had never heard him speak like that and it startled her. She couldn’t even begin to understand where this anger had come from. Her parents had made yet another generous offer to him and he was throwing it back in their face.

 

‘How dare you?’ she spat at him, standing up to meet his eyes only he wouldn’t look at her.

Quickly he left the room and Beth heard herself calling after him ‘screw you Daryl Dixon’ she stuck a finger up for emphasis then turned back to her parents, ashamed.

‘I’m sorry’ she said quietly to them. She noticed neither of them seemed as disturbed by Daryl’s outburst as her, in fact they looked surprisingly calm, even for them.

‘Daryl’s not used to kindness Bethy’ her Daddy said, walking over to sit next to her. He placed an arm around her and she leaned in, feeling only a little childish.

‘I don’t think he knows how to accept the help’

‘He’s not thinking long term’ Her Momma added ‘and you yelling at him is not going to help. We’ll give him some time and offer again, he can start mid-year.’ Beth nodded lamely and leaned away from her Daddy.

‘Remember how you wanted to work to help pay for Ruby? But we wanted you to get qualified so you can earn real money someday and support her on your own? It’s the same thing. We want to give Pearl the best chance at a better life than Daryl had but he’d too proud to stay here forever.’ Hershel spoke and Beth wondered for the millionth time in his life how he became so wise, so patient. She knew he’d had his own struggles in the past but she couldn’t remember those times. She only knew the man who sat beside her as the kindest, most selfless man she knew.

‘I’m sorry I made a scene’ she said again before leaving and heading to her bedroom.

She placed Ruby in her exersaucer and sat herself in the window. She felt stupid and small and angry at Daryl. She cared too much about him, she knew that. She knew she was a damn fool to let herself feel this way about a grown man with a background she’d never understand. Slowly she felt herself begin to cry. The optimism she’d been feeling these last few days was gone and she felt naïve and foolish again.

Daryl didn’t head downstairs for dinner which hardly surprised anyone.

‘I’d say he’s as embarrassed as you were’ Annette said to Beth who meekly apologised again. Everyone was used to Maggie’s temper and theatrics but it was unusual for Beth.

‘It just took you by surprise is all’ her Momma said, ‘You’ve always been grateful and appreciative. I’m sure Daryl is too, this is all just very new for him.’

After dinner Beth bathed Ruby and put her to bed but she couldn’t keep her mind off Daryl.  She tried getting in to bed herself but it was no use, after half an hour of tossing and turning she pulled on a robe and marched up to his door.

She took a deep breath before knocking timidly, suddenly afraid she’ll wake Pearl up.

Within moments Daryl answers and Beth can’t help but focus on the red rims under his eyes. She can tell he’s been crying, his face looks pale and drawn against the red.

‘I just came up to see if you were OK, and apologise for shoutin’ at ya’ she says, still hovering in the doorframe.

He grunts in a noncommittal way and for the first time she hates this habit of his, this response that isn’t a response. He heads over to his unmade bed and lays back down, staring at the roof. Beth’s not sure what to do, she came to apologise but she was hoping he’d talk. She can tell the rage he was feeling before has dissipated though so she risks taking a step towards him to gauge a response. He doesn’t acknowledge her at all so she continues to walk over until she’s at the edge of the bed and finally asks if she can sit. He makes another undecipherable sound.

‘Don’t’ she says, then mimics the sound. Somehow it makes him smirk and he tells her to sit.

She perches on the edge of his bed, in the far corner so she doesn’t touch his outstretched feet and waits a moment, wondering who will speak first when Daryl starts

‘I was a dick downstairs’ he says

‘yeah, you were’ Beth replies.

‘I just can’t understand where they’re comin’ from, offerin’ all this’ he says, gesturing around the room with one arm for emphasis.

‘They just want you and Pearl to have the best chance you can’ Beth says

‘I’m jus’ starting to feel like some kinda pet project’ he admits. He’s still looking up at the roof and Beth can’t help but wonder why he won’t even look at her. Is he that ashamed?

‘When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to get a job and start pitching in, I didn’t want them to have to pay for me and my baby. But then they sat me down and said the best thing I could do for Ruby was accept their help for a few years and set myself up with a career then some savings so I could buy us our own place someday, become independent. I couldn’t do that if I just went out and worked watiressin’ or whatever now. They’re just offerin’ the same for you’

‘yeah but I aint theirs’

‘So? That don’t matter to them. They like you, they adore Pearl, they can do this for you both. Honestly, it’ll make them so happy, it’s like you’re doing them a favor’

‘I aint ever asked for so much help as since Pearl came along’ Daryl spoke, his voice almost like a whisper now. ‘I never coulda done it, jus’ for her’

Beth’s feeling bold now, she moves herself up the bed, so she’s sitting up next to him. He doesn’t make any sign to acknowledge that she’s moved at all.

‘Acceptin’ help is hard sometimes but you’ll only make it harder for the two of you if ya don’t’ Beth says.

‘How come you’re so wise?’ Daryl questions

Beth shakes her head ‘Daddy’s the wise one, he made me see it all this way. If I was wise, I wouldn’t be eighteen with a baby’

‘Yeah but ya know what yer doin’ with her. I’ve got no idea’ Beth can hear the change in his voice and when she looks down at his face she notices his eyes are glistening, tears beginning to form. There’s obviously more going on for him than just accepting help from her parents.

‘You are amazing with her’ Beth states, wondering how many times she’ll have to tell him, wondering if he’ll ever believe it.

‘I love her’ Daryl says, his voice breaking a little ‘and it makes me wonder if Will ever felt this way ‘bout me an’ Merle, and if he did then whats to say I wont end up just like him…beatin’ my kids, abandoning them for weeks on end, not sharing food with ‘em even when they’ve got nothing to eat’ he is sobbing now and Beth’s unsure how to respond. She reaches for his hand and he grips onto hers firmly, squeezing it with strong fingers.

‘I ain’t ever had anyone be so kind to me as yer family an’ I’m just screwin’ it all up’ he says.

Beth shakes her head ‘No ya aren’t. I think my Daddy pretty much expected you to respond like that. You just apologise in the morning and it’ll all be forgotten. And if ya wanna take them up on their offer, it’ll still be there’

He nods ‘It’s the best thing I can do for Pearl aint it? Get qualified? Might even have my shit together before she starts school, never have to know she’s bein’ raised by some high school drop out loser’

‘don’t call yourself that’ Beth says ‘doesn’t fit you anymore’.

‘Thank you’ he whispers so lowly Beth only just hears him. His tears have slowed now but he’s still holding onto her hand like he needs it. Slowly she shifts down the bed until she’s lying next to him, her eyes fixed on the same piece of roof as his. She notices now there’s a spider up there, slowly moving around its web.

‘I’m glad ya came up here’ he says again in the same tone, ‘I wouldn’t a known how ta face ya tomorrow otherwise’

‘You’d have said good morning and I’d have pretended to be pissed for all of twenty minutes until you handed me a coffee and we were friends again’ Beth replies, lowering her voice to match his.

‘D’ya ever get all overwhelmed like this?’ he asks

‘All the time’ Beth says ‘Especially since Ruby was born. I think it’s the lack of sleep. And I… it sounds kind of dumb sayin’ this to you but I feel lonely and ripped off and like I’m screwin’ everythin’ up and…’ she exhales loudly before adding ‘sometimes I just want someone to hold me and tell me everything’s gonna be OK, except there is no one because I’m in this on my own’. She feels Daryl shift on the bed and suddenly he’s placing an arm around her, gently, as though he’s not sure he should. She rolls closer into to, lifts her head until she’s securely in the crook of his arm. It’s a long time since Beth has felt this close to anyone, since she’s felt this safe.

‘I can’t tell ya everythin’s gonna be OK’ he whispers down into her hair ‘but yer not alone. Ya got yer parents, ya got me’

She nods against him, unable to form words now because this is the best she’s felt in a long time but the day has been an emotional rollercoaster and part of her wants to cry but that wouldn’t be fair because tonight is all about Daryl. She places her lose arm across his waist so she’s closer to him and snuggles in as tight as she can.

‘I’m glad you’re here’ she whispers. She feels him nod and he begins to run his hand up and down her arm in lazy strokes.

They lay there like that for a moment and Beth’s aware of every inch of her body that’s pressed up against his, or the warmth that is radiating off him. She lets out a small moan of contentment. Suddenly his arm falls away and his body stiffens up, as though rejecting her. He forces himself to sit up, dislodging Beth in the process.

‘You best head back downstairs’ he says.

Beth looks at him, unsure what she’s done wrong, trying to figure out why the sudden change.

‘Daryl?’ she speaks his name as though it’s a question.

‘It’s nothing, I aint mad, I just think you should head back to yer room’ he says with an edge to his voice that she can’t quite decipher.

She heads to the door then pauses, wondering if somehow she’s ruined everything they’d just spoken about

‘You still going to take my parents up on their offer? She asks

He’s chewing on his thumb now and he looks nervous again.

‘Hmm’ he nods, ‘for Pearl’

Beth says goodnight then heads to her own room. She sighs to herself as she places a spare pillow at her side, snuggling up to it as she had been with Daryl only minutes ago only this time, she’s never felt more alone.


	7. You're too young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I've just started a new job and had a shocking cold so this story had to take a backseat for a little while. Also, I had to rework this chapter until I was happy with it.  
> Thanks for all the continued support, only a few chapters to go now and getting this finished has gotten me so inspired to finish off the rest.

Beth couldn’t believe how quickly the summer had passed. Suddenly it was time for her first day at community college. Daryl had been living with them for three weeks now but working full time and helping out around the farm kept him busy and she saw very little of him really. She’d started driving to group with him though and they’d attracted more than a few raised eyebrows. He was set to start his two nights a week of school this week too. Her parents were beyond delighted to see both of them making a start on their careers.

Nervously she drove herself to the modest campus and found the correct room. Her first day passed without much fanfare but she felt settled, it was nice to be doing something for herself again, something that was going to help build a future for her and Ruby. 

The following morning she met up with Sarah for their rhyme time play date. It was a day Annette was going to watch Pearl but Beth felt guilty leaving her behind so moved the spare car seat into her own vehicle and headed into town with both girls. She placed Pearl in the stroller and Ruby in the carrier as she headed into the small community library.

‘Hey’ Sarah called from across the little room where she was already sitting with Adam in her lap.

‘I bought an extra’ Beth said by way of explanation as she made her way across the room. ‘This is my Ruby, and this little ones Pearl, my Momma was supposed to babysit her today but I thought she’d prefer an outing’.

‘That’s really sweet of you, she your niece or somethin’?’

Beth sat down next to Sarah and placed the two girls on a blanket

‘Oh no, she’s, umm…. Do y’know Daryl Dixon? He’s livin’ on our farm an’ Pearl is his’

Sarah smiled ‘well Adam, you’ve got two babies today, meet Miss Ruby and Miss Pearl’ she made the baby wave his chubby hand towards the girls.

The room slowly filled around them as they talked about their babies and soon the singing began. Beth didn’t remember their being so many nursery rhymes and she struggled to juggle holding both babies for some of the actions but they seemed to enjoy it. At the end of the session the room began to empty but Sarah was stuck feeding Adam so Beth decided to hang around for moral support.

‘Thanks for invitin’ us’ she said, holding toys out for the two girls.

‘I’m glad you came, it’s not so fun sittin’ by yerself’ Sarah replied ‘an’ it’s nice for Adam to sit with some other babies. He’s not so lucky to have an on call play date’

‘These two have got no choice but to be best friends’ Beth grinned towards them ‘but it’s nice for them to get out of the house, nice for me too’

‘Big effort to bring them both down’ Sarah sighed , ‘I’m still getting used to this single mom thing. Adam’s dad was _really_ into the idea of us being a family for a while but it got too hard. My parents are great but it’s not the same. I just feel like everything’s so much effort now but I don’t want him to miss out on anything’

‘I never got a chance to have it any other way’ Beth said quietly, ‘it’s a massive effort but I still feel really lucky, I’ve got my family and one day she’ll start sleepin’ properly I guess’

‘well you’re makin’ it look so easy today, bringin’ along an extra like it’s no big deal’

‘I just wanted to give my Momma a break, she had both girls all day yesterday while I was a school and Daryl was workin’ and he won’t be home ‘til late tonight so Momma’s got to look after Pearl while I get Ruby to bed’

Sarah pulled Adam off her breast and placed him back on the floor next to the girls, passing a bunny toy back to Pearl.

‘Are they related to you?’ she asked

‘Pearl and Daryl?’

Sarah nodded and Beth quickly shook her head.

‘No, definitely not’ she said quickly.

Sarah shrugged ‘I just thought maybe because your family is doin’ so much for them’

‘Oh no… it’s a long story, not mine to tell but I met Daryl at this single parents group and my parents are just really kind and we had the space and time so they want to help them out. Maybe it is kind of strange but if you knew my Daddy, it would make more sense’.

Sarah smiled at Beth ‘I always thought Daryl Dixon was kind of sexy in a bad boy way. He used to fix my brothers car and I’d go with him just to have a look’.

Beth felt her cheeks flame red, she didn’t have an answer for that. Luckily Ruby picked that moment to begin crying. Beth quickly picked her daughter up and placed her back in the carrier

‘Same time next week?’ she asked Sarah

‘Sure see you then’.

The next few days passed quickly, a blur of babies and studying and Beth was eager for the week to be over. This Sunday night was the final session of their support group. It wasn’t even really a session, the church had organised a trip to the movies for everyone, a chance for all the single parents to enjoy a child free night out. Daryl had wanted to skip it since it wasn’t a real session but Heather hadn’t finished his referral yet  and promised she’d have it waiting for him- at the cinema. Beth didn’t care that it was an early session or a sequel to a movie she hadn’t seen, she was just excited at the thought of having a normal night out with Daryl. ‘You _friend_ Daryl’ she tried to remind herself but even so.

Sunday night finally rolled around and she spent far too long deliberating over what to wear and how to fix her hair. She even put on the tiniest bit of make-up but quickly washed it off. She didn’t want to look like she’d made too much effort. Just as she headed downstairs to deliver Ruby to her parents, the baby vomited all over the soft pink blouse she’d chosen. Exasperated Beth headed back upstairs and quickly changed into her second choice, a blue tank top with lace overlay that was the exact color of her eyes. She headed back to the kitchen and found the whole family waiting for her, Daryl and Pearl too.

‘Oh Bethy, you look beautiful’ her Momma gushed, causing Beth to feel uncomfortable. ‘It’s nice to pick something I don’t have to worry about nursing in’ she said quickly, hoping to deflect.

‘Well you look lovely’ Annette said again and then, picking Pearl up from Daryl she said ‘and doesn’t Daryl look handsome too. It’s nice to see you both going out like young people should’.

‘Agreed’ Hershel cut in, ‘now off you go and don’t worry about these two, they’re in good hands. You have yourselves a good time.’

‘I can just get the note and come back’ Daryl spoke to Annette

‘You’ll do nothing of the sort. Have a good night. That’s an order Mr. Dixon’

They headed to Daryl’s car and he paused awkwardly before they approached it.

‘’m I meant ta open tha door fer ya?’ he said.

Beth laughed ‘No, I can open my own door thank you’ she said reaching for it. He jumped into the driver’s seat and she grinned at him ‘not like it’s a date or nothing’.

He just nodded and began to drive. Beth could sense something was a little off with him, he seemed tense.

‘You  alright’ she asked him

He just grunted

‘Well that answers the question’ she teased.

He grunted again, paused for a moment then spoke ‘just doesn’t sit right with me. Leavin’ ‘er with your parents again, not even cus I have ta’

‘You are allowed to have a night off every once in a while’ she said slowly but she knew how he felt. It was hard enough for her to leave Ruby with her parents, and they were _her_ parents.

‘an’ I’m tired, all this night school shits drainin’ already an’ it’s only been two nights’ he added.

‘I felt weird back in the classroom, an’ I only finished last year, I couldn’t imagine if I’d had longer out’ Beth offered.

They pulled up at a red light and he turned to look at her ‘I jus’ don’ wanna fail’ he said, his voice low and gravelly. The moment his words left his lips he turned back to face the road.

‘Me either’ Beth whispered in response. The rest of the drive was silent, Beth was unsure what to say and Daryl was never one for small talk.

Once inside the movie theater Heather flagged them down.

‘Well here it is’ she said to Daryl, a kind smile plastered over her face ‘and I wish you the very best of luck. If you need anything else you know where to find me’.

She turned to Beth ‘and thank you for coming each week as well. It’s been a… well some groups are more tight knit than others and I’ve noticed this one’s been a bit more segregated. I hope you still got something out of it though’

‘I did, thank you’ Beth said and although she spoke to Heather, she was looking straight at Daryl, who was staring beyond Heather at the empty screen.

‘Best get to our seats’ he said and lead Beth towards the middle of the cinema.

Heather came back around again before the film started with snacks for everyone, handing Daryl and Beth a large bucket of popcorn to share and two Cokes. Then the room went dark and the screen lit up.

‘I haven’t been to the movies since before I was pregnant’ Beth whispered, moving her head in closer to Daryl’s.

‘Haven’t been in ‘out five years. Aint had the money’ he replied.

The seats to Beth’s left had filled and she felt somewhat uncomfortable that close to strangers. She shifted closer to the center of her own seat, until she was right next to Daryl. He didn’t seem to notice but she was aware that her legs was pushed up against his, that they were sharing the one arm rest. He scoffed down the popcorn and kept his eyes fixed on the screen. She was surprised how often he laughed. Not really a laugh, more of a grin and a smirk. At one point he moved in to whisper to her again ‘Ya gonna watch any of this film or ya just watchin’ me?’ he asked.

The darkness of the room made her brave, she pushed her lips to his ear and placed her hand over it, the way you would during those whispering games she’d played in grade school ‘I can’t help but watch ya when ya look so cute giggling’ she said.

He turned back and replicated her stance ‘I ain’t gigglin’ girl, that’s a real mans laugh’. Goosebumps broke out across her skin as the flesh of his lips pressed against her ears. She tried to keep her cool so she elbowed him instead ‘nothin’ manly about it’ she said then fixed her eyes back on the screen but noticed they were sitting even closer now, almost leaning in against each other.

They stayed like that until the movie ended and the lights came back on. They headed silently back to the car, ignoring the large group that had congregated by the front of the complex. It seemed they were planning to go out for coffee together but Beth wasn’t surprised to find that invitation hadn’t been extended to the two of them.

Daryl turned and placed the envelope from Heather in the back of his car.

‘Aren’t ya dying to know what she said?’ Beth asked.

He shook his head ‘it’ll just be some generic thing to say I came to the sessions and am making an effort, should retain guardianship of Pearl, or some shit’ he said.

Beth shook her head ‘I’d have to check, it’s like a school report, I always wanted to know’

Daryl shrugged ‘I’ll read it later’.

Beth realised his lack of curiosity might have been because she was there, perhaps he wanted to read it in private. She felt she’d somehow made things awkward again, as though the closeness between them during the movie had been separated once the lights were back on. He seemed somehow stiff again and she didn’t want that. She didn’t want him to ever feel uncomfortable around her. He continued driving down the highway and was just approaching their turnoff when she reached out and put her hand on him arm.

‘No yet’ she whispered ‘Can we stay out a little longer?’

‘Ya aint tired?’ he asked.

‘I am’ she confessed, ‘but I don’t want to go back to teen-mom mode just yet. I want to be the girl who went to the movies with a man in leather vest just a little while longer’.

She watched his reaction carefully and to her relief, saw him somehow soften. She was getting better at reading him.

‘If yer sure’ he said and continued to head down the road, taking their exit but turning off somewhere else.

‘There’s somewhere I wanna show ya… I think’

 They drive just past the limits of town and head off road into the woods. Beth has no idea where they are headed, she’s never been out this way before, never had any need to.

Eventually they stop at an old shack, half burned down and falling apart. Beth hesitates a moment but Daryl gets out of the car and effortlessly jumps up onto the tray of his truck. By the time she figures she’d supposed to join him there, he’s already spread an old red blanket out on it and is leaning against the cabin of the vehicle, waiting.  

‘What is this place?’ Beth asks him as she struggles to lift herself onto the tray.

‘Home’ Daryl says gruffly. ‘Well it was. This is where my Ma died’.

‘oh’ Beth isn’t sure what to say. Clearly this place is important to Daryl and she doesn’t want to offend him.

‘I used to run away here every chance I got. It’s falling apart, dangerous but it felt safer than being with ‘im’ Daryl said. He points up to the sky ‘you can see all the stars out here, no lights from the town to distract ya, can’t even tell there’s a town at all.’  

Looking up at the deep night sky, Beth began to understand. It might be where he lost his mother but it was also a place of beauty for Daryl. It was something special to him and from what she understood, there wasn’t much that was.

She positions herself next to him against the cabin, leaving a few inches between them.

‘Y’know any of the constellations?’ he asks

She nods ‘I can find the Big Dipper’

He scoffs ‘everyone knows that… y’know any others?’

She shakes her head.  Daryl slides down so he’s laying flat on his back, face pointed towards the sky. ‘look up there’ he points ‘that’s Aquila.., it’s in the Milky Way band’

Beth moves again so she’s lying next to him and attempts to follow where he was pointing but she can’t make it out ‘What am I lookin’ for?’ she asks

‘There’ he said, pointing more forcefully, ‘looks kinda like an arrow, but it’s s’posed ta be an eagle. It’s my favourite one’

She followed his finger and could just make out the shape he was pointing at.

Daryl shifted his finger slightly and pointed again ‘an there’s Cygnus… the Northern Cross. That’s the first one my Ma ever showed me…’ 

‘and there’s Lyra…supposed to be a harp he was given by Apollo…after he died it was thrown in a rived but Zeus sent an eagle to get it and placed it in the night sky… its music’s ‘sposed to be more beautiful than anyone can ever play…’

Beth had stopped trying to follow where he was pointing and found herself watching _him_ instead. He looked peaceful and was talking almost to himself, as though reciting facts he’d learned long ago.

‘There’s Scorpius, easy ta find’ he said, his words almost flowing together now ‘and the North Star, its par of Ursa Minor’.

He turned his neck as though suddenly remembering Beth was there. ‘You see it?’ he asked.

She shook her head ‘no’

‘C’mere’ he shifted in closer to her and reached for her hand, using it to point ‘now?’ she squinted a little. She wasn’t sure if she was looking at the right thing or not. To her it was just a sky littered with stars, she couldn’t find the patterns that Daryl could.

‘I think so’ she breathed.

He let his arm fall back beside him but didn’t remove it from Beth’s. They remained entwined.

‘Yer Ma teach ya all of these?’

He shook his head ‘she taught more me than them. Not just ‘er though. Merle too an’ Will. Took me a while but I spent a lot of nights outside as a kid. Needed ‘em to know where I was.’

Beth just nodded, she didn’t know what to say to that. She’d never understand Daryl’s childhood. He grew up twenty minutes from her farm but might as well have been a world away. Suddenly she remembered something she learned in school.

‘The stars are different in the Southern Hemisphere’ she said

‘you can see Orion in both, some of the others too’

‘isn’t it weird? You think the sky just stretches over the whole world but it’s so big they don’t even see the same stars. It scares me sometimes, how big the world is.’

‘Feels small to me’ Daryl said quietly. She could tell his eyes were still searching the sky, checking for what else he could see.

‘I aint ever been outside a Georgia’

‘really?’ it came out louder than she expected but she was surprised. She couldn’t imagine being Daryl’s age and have never left the state.

‘no need to’ he said.

‘But do you want to?’ she asked

He shrugged ‘no money ta’

‘That wasn’t the question’

‘I wanna see Niagra Falls’ he said ‘my Ma went there once and she promised ta take us one day. Think I knew even as a kid it wasn’t ever gonna happen. But I’d like to, take Pearl.’

‘When did she die?’ Beth asked quietly, hoping it was alright to ask.  

‘Before you was even born’ he said, a sad note to his voice. ‘I thought that when we pulled up earlier. That she’s been gone so long someone eighteen wasn’t even born when she died’

Suddenly he shifted his arm so he could take hold of her hand and squeezed it. ‘She weren’t no saint or anytin’ but she was better than ‘im. Deserved better than the life she had.’

‘Just like you’ Beth breathed, the words spilling from her lips before she had time to stop them.

They lay there silently a while longer and he spoke again ‘I used to sit and watch for shooting stars, wanted ta make a wish like I was in some cartoon movie. Merle said he saw them all the time, but I never did’

‘Me either’ Beth said ‘not that I was lookin’. I used to wish on the first star I saw each night though’

‘what’d you wish for?’ he asked

‘Prince Charmin’ of course’

Daryl scoffed

‘and what were you gonna wish for?’ she asked him

‘A whole new life’.  He said it flatly, like it was the most normal request in the world. She squeezed his hand again

‘Ya kinda got one now’ she whispered.

He shifted to face her ‘yeah’ he said slowly ‘I guess I do’ he smirked a little ‘but yer still waitin’ for yer prince charming’

He was looking right into her eyes now, something he seldom did and his hand was still tightly holding hers.

She couldn’t help but smile ‘maybe’  

She met his eyes and he didn’t look away and all of a sudden, she knew it was going to happen. She moved her face closer and met his part way, her heart pounding in her chest as her lips met his. She was surprised how soft his lips were, how warm his mouth felt as it pushed against her own. It was over as soon as it started. She felt him stiffen against her and move back away. She followed suit but didn’t let go of his hand.

‘Shit’ he cursed.

‘It’s Ok’ Beth said.

‘It aint’ he said firmly.

‘Yer eighteen an’ I live with yer parents. I can’t… I can’t do this’ at this he lifted their entwined hands for emphasis before letting hers go.

‘It’s just a kiss Daryl. Ya don’t gotta get all weird about it’

‘sure, just a kiss’ he muttered. He sat up suddenly and she didn’t want him to be angry.

Beth looked down at her watch ‘it’s almost midnight, we’ll be up in six hours’

‘five if we’re lucky’ Daryl said, jumping down from the truck.

Beth smiled, they could be OK she thought, he didn’t seem mad. She climbed back in to her seat and waited a moment for him to join her. He came in and moved as though he was going to start the car but changed his mind. He turned to look at her.

‘Whatta ya see in me anyway?’ he asked softly. He didn’t give her a chance to answer ‘I don’t matter anyway, can’t matter but, I jus’ don’ get it. Yer so sweet and kind and strong and all that good shit an’ I’m just some redneck lumped with a baby that yer family’s gotta look after’

She reached again for his hand and was relieved when he accepted it, she locked her fingers with his.

‘Ya ain’t some redneck an’ I wish ya’d stop sayin that’ she said ‘I like you because you’re a good person. You’re loyal and hardworking and you read books and don’t eat peas unless ya think my Momma’s watchin’. Sometimes I think your just like me and we’re both kind of outsiders but I don’t mean that in a ‘so we better stick together cus we’ve got nobody else’ kind of way, I just like that y’know how it feels but ya haven’t let it turn ya all bitter or nothin’. Ya’ve had a harder life than anyone I know but you’re still one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met, once ya get past the gruff exterior’ Beth’s words come rushing out and she’s looking right into his eyes, begging him to believe her.

He squeeze his hand.

‘I don’ matter though’ he says ‘don’t change that you’re a teenager and I’m the live in hired help. Even if I wanted to kiss ya again, even if I’d wanted ta kiss ya for weeks an’ can’t stop thinkin’ bout ya, well I can’t. I couldn’t do that ta yer parents, wouldn’t be right’.

‘I know’ Beth whispered back to him, ‘I was so happy when y’all moved in because I think it’s the best thing for the both of ya, but I knew then it meant I could never…’ her voice faded out

‘yer still too young’ he whispered.

She nodded ‘I’m sorry’

‘don’t be sorry’ he replied, he gave her hand a tight squeeze then let it go.


	8. The Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of a weekend Daryl continues to fight for permanent custody of Pearl, they both help each other out and finally make a decision about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long, I just couldn't stop myself. I am so obsessed with this universe. I feel like this ended up really dialogue heavy but prior to editing it was almost 8,000 words long so a lot of filler just had to go. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the lovely comments, I cannot tell you guys how much it means to read them :)

Following that night Beth tried to keep everything as normal as possible between her and Daryl. It was easy at first, given she didn’t really see him all that often during the week. He never came down for breakfast with the Greene’s, choosing to spend his mornings focused on Pearl and he tended to leave the table as soon as dinner was finished. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was avoiding her just a little and she understood why. She just wished he didn’t see her as some kid, wished things weren’t so complicated with her family. But there was no point in wishing, it was what it was and she was determined to make the best of it.

On Friday night Glenn was due for his first check in with Daryl since he’d move into the Greene’s home. As the week went on Beth could tell how nervous he was. He withdrew even more, so Beth was surprised to find him hovering on Friday afternoon, as though he couldn’t be more than a few feet away from her.

‘Would you just relax?’ she finally said.

He shrugged ‘Can’t help it, like this every time’

Beth gave an exasperated sigh ‘but it’s Glenn, he’s the least intimidating person in the world.’

‘To you’ Daryl said firmly ‘fer me, what he thinks can change ev’rythin’. He’s a nice guy, I jus’ get nervous’

Beth crossed the space between them and put one hand each on his shoulders ‘I promise ya, it’s gonna be fine. He really likes ya’

Daryl didn’t respond, just looked right at her so she kept talking ‘and then Maggie’s goin’ to join him an’ stay for dinner, it’ll be nice’.

‘Feels like I gotta be on my best behaviour all night’ he said in response. Beth shook her head and used her hands to pull him in closer to her ‘jus’ be yerself an’ stop stressin’ yer making _me_ nervous’.

He went stiff in her embrace so she let go and took a step backwards.

 

A few hours later the entire Greene-Rhee clan plus Daryl and Pearl were seated around the kitchen table. They’d placed the two high chairs at opposite ends of the table and Daryl looked unsure of himself seated between Hershel and Glenn at the far end.

‘I’ve got an announcement’ Maggie said the moment everyone took their seat. ‘Baby Rhee is a BOY’ she practically shouted the last part and around the room everyone clapped, including the oblivious babies.

‘Well I couldn’t be happier to hear that’ Hershel said beaming at his eldest daughter.

They began to eat, silent for a few moments until Annette looked up at Glenn ‘So did our Daryl pass with flying colors?’ she asked.

Glenn looked at Daryl, as though asking permission to talk which was granted by way of a short nod on his blank face.

‘He’s getting a glowing report from me’ Glenn said to the table, ‘probably the best I’ll write all year. Zero concerns for Pearl’s safety or wellbeing and he’s undertaking vocational training and more permanent employment. Ticks all the boxes’ Glenn said, winking at Daryl across the table.

‘ga hla blah’ Pearl declared loudly, banging her hands on the high chair.

‘That exactly’ Glenn said to the baby, then looked back at Daryl ‘in all honesty man, you’re gonna have to teach me everything you know about this baby business, I’m clueless’

Beth could see the pride pass over Daryl’s face as his cheeks flushed but instead he said ‘well I get a lot of help’

Glenn shook his head ‘nah man, it’s all you. I see how you handle her, like the two of you were meant to be’.

‘So what’s she going to call you?’ Maggie cut in from the other side of the kitchen, where she was busy spooning pureed pumpkin into her niece’s mouth.

Daryl shrugged ‘Daryl, I guess’.

‘Ya don’t wanna go with Daddy or Pops?’ Maggie questioned.

He shook his head ‘I aint her Daddy, she’s always gonna know that’

The room fell silent for a moment, aside from the gurgling of the two babies.

Daryl looked up at Beth and she smiled at him in a way she hoped was encouraging.

‘I ain’t guaranteed custody of her once Will gets out, of prison, y’know. Just this guardianship for now, don’t want her confused.’

Maggie nodded thoughtfully and looked at Glenn ‘Can’t you do anything about that?’ she asked.

He shook his head ‘Once I send off the latest report, Daryl’ll have guardianship for the length of Will’s stay, with only once yearly check ins. But, somehow, Will never had the boys taken off him, no proof he’s an unfit parent, just Daryl’s word against his’

‘and a prison sentence’ Maggie spat. Beth could see her sister getting fired up, she’d seen this before.

‘Best way out of it is to convince Will to sign over his parental rights. Could have it all sorted in a matter of week if he’d do that.’

‘Do you think he will?’ Beth spoke, fixing her eyes on Daryl.

He shook his head ‘Wouldn’t have a bar of it last time. But ‘m gonna go up there this weekend, try ta talk ta him ‘bout it again. There’s visitin’ hours on Sunday…, just means’… he looked at the table as a whole now, ‘I’d need someone to watch Pearl again.’

‘We’ve got it covered’ Annette said automatically.

‘And if he won’t?’ Maggie’s voice snapped.

Glenn lifted his palms as he shrugged ‘We’ve got another nine years to ask him and build a case for Daryl retaining guardianship. He’ll be an old man by the time he leaves prison, he might not want to raise another child after that.’

‘he’d do it just ta piss me off’ Daryl said, then cringed ‘scuse the language’ he apologised.

‘When it comes to that man, you are free to curse as much as you like son’ Hershel said, causing Maggie to grin wickedly

‘Can I call him an asshole then?’ she teased.

Hershel pointed his finger at his daughter ‘That rule applies to Daryl only, and Pearl when she’s old enough, but you can watch your tongue young lady’.

The discussion evolved into general chit chat and Beth couldn’t help but marvel at how natural Daryl seemed around her family now, especially after his nerves earlier.

Once everyone had left her parents were washing up as the two of them were heading upstairs to put the girls to bed.

‘Yer real lucky’ he said to Beth, pausing midway up the stairs.

‘Oh I know’ she replied.

‘Sorry bout before, actin’ all nervous an’ shit’

Beth shook her head ‘’s fine, honestly. I knew he’d give you a glowing review’

‘S’kinda nice to hear’ Daryl admitted before heading up to his loft.

 

Beth had a terrible night with Ruby. She was cutting her first tooth and was crying for her Momma all night. Nothing would soothe her so Beth spent hours just walking the house with her. Finally she fell asleep around three am and Beth all but collapsed into bed at that point. She woke up at nine thirty the following morning and laughed to herself that she now considered this a sleep in.  She rolled over to check the time and noticed her digital clock wasn’t lit up. Quickly she checked the light switch, nothing there either. Hearing her mother moving around the room, Ruby began to cry.

‘Good morning little sweetheart’ Beth said, lifting the baby from the crib ‘Looks like the power’s out, I hope it’s a false alarm’. She wrapped a robe around herself and headed downstairs but the silence in the room made it obvious there really was no power. There was not radio or television playing, no background hum of the refrigerator.

‘Anyone awake down here?’ she called, noting the empty kitchen.

‘Yeah in here’ Daryl replied. Beth entered the living room to find him on his back, Pearl above his head as though she was flying. He quickly sat up.

‘Yer parents went out ‘bout ten minutes ago. Hershel’s doin’ a farm visit so yer Momma went too.  Car accident down the road knocked power. Yer folks said not to use the generator unless it’s off for more ‘an six hours.’

‘Shit’ Beth breathed. ‘I’ve got my first assignment due tonight. I was going to finish it after Ruby’s breakfast and submit it online.’

‘Well phone lines down too’ Daryl’s gravelly voice informed her.

‘Ok, its ok’ Beth paced the room quickly. ‘It’s not due until four, so I’ll feed Ruby and we’ll just head on over to campus. Hopefully she’ll fall asleep in the car and I’ll just finish it off there’. She was beginning to panic. It was one thing to manage Ruby in the house, but she’d forgotten her parents would be out this morning and she didn’t know how many other students the baby might disrupt in the computer lab.

‘Beth’ Daryl cut through her thoughts. ‘I’ll look after Ruby. Go on your own, stop stressing’

She shook her head ‘I couldn’t, it’s your only day with her this week’ she said.

He shrugged ‘’s fine. I owe ya, y’as always takin’ her out with ya and ya had her all day when Merle… I owe ya, let me do this for ya’.

She thought about his offer and it made sense. Although she hated to deprive him of time alone with Pearl, she knew she’d be done a lot quicker without Ruby on her knees. And it didn’t hurt that for once it was Daryl able to help her. She smiled at him, ‘alright, thank you. I’ll feed her now and pull some expressed milk from the freezer. Lunch she can have the same as Pearl… you might get stuck with a few bad diapers though because this teething is really…’

‘Beth, it’s fine. I can handle an extra baby for a few hours.’ She nodded ‘course ya can.’

Her morning flew by. By the time she got Ruby ready and herself dressed it was just after ten. She raced to campus and quickly finished referencing and proofreading her essay before submitting it. A wave of relief washed over her when it was done. It was just after lunch so she headed home eager to relive Daryl of double baby duty. She raced into the farmhouse only to have her heart melt at the sight before her. Daryl, with both babies nestled in his lap, reading _Peter Rabbit_ to them. She’d never head his voice sound so peaceful and fluid. He must have heard her come home but hadn’t registered she was pausing at the door to the living room so she hovered a few minutes longer, taking it all in. If she thought she’d had a crush on Daryl before, then she needed a whole new way to describe how she felt watching him now. She didn’t notice her mother sneak up next to her.

‘Oh, I know that look’ Annette teased.

‘What look?’ asked Beth.

‘ _the_ look’ her Momma said pointedly. Then she nodded towards Daryl, ‘I don’t blame you. He’s a good man, hard working, honest and handsome too’.

Beth heard began to pound, she could not have this conversation with her mother. Annette had begun to walk back into the kitchen and Beth found herself following.

‘It’s not like that’ Beth said, trying to defend herself, ‘I’m just thankful is all. He looked after Ruby so I could go to campus and finish off some work.’

‘That was very kind of him’ Annette said, then added with a coy smile ‘but it’s not the first time I’ve seen you look at him like that.’

Beth’s palms began to sweat, she felt completely sprung. She couldn’t think of a response. She’d never been able to lie, her face had always betrayed her and apparently it had done so again. She waited for her mother to continue talking but her Daddy entered the room, announcing the power was back up but the phone line would be a few more hours.

At that Beth exited the kitchen and went to reprieve Daryl. She waited as he finished the last page of the book, then reached her arms out for Ruby. To her delight, Pearl stretched her arms out for Beth as well so she scooped up both babies and planted a kiss on each of their heads, before returning Pearl.

‘Thank you’ she said to Daryl, ‘can’t tell ya how much I appreciate it’ she said.

‘No big deal’ he replied. His story voice was gone and he sounded like himself again, ‘y’all are gonna have Pearl all mornin’ tomorrow’

‘Oh I forgot about that’ Beth said, sitting herself on the sofa opposite Daryl and lifting her shirt to nurse Ruby. ‘Ya nervous?’ she asked.

He shook his head ‘naw, only place I’m ever not nervous ‘round Will. Like him much better from the other side of some Perspex. Worst he can do is walk off but even when he’s pissed he don’t ‘cus there aint nothin’ else for ‘im ta do. Don’t think any good’ll come of it, but Glenn says I gotta try every couple a months, document it, buildin’ my case for afterwards.’

‘I know there’s nothing I can do to help, really, but if there is…’

‘lookin’ after Pearlie for me is help enough’ he replied. They sat there in silence while Ruby finished feeding but it was a comfortable silence. Finally Daryl spoke ‘best get this lil’ one up for a nap. Never woulda thought the highlight of my weekend would be havin’ a baby fall asleep on me’

‘me either, but its kinda the best’ Beth sighed and he nodded in agreement.

The following morning Daryl kissed Pearl goodbye and headed off to the prison. He had to travel an hour each way and didn’t anticipate coming home until lunch. Beth insisted on looking after Pearl on her own so her parents could attend church together. They’d happily agreed and Beth filled in her morning playing with and singing to the babies. She felt content, lying on the floor between them, tickling their toes. Pearl felt like family now, like an essential part of Beth’s life. She loved that little girl almost as much as she loved Ruby.

‘I hope this stupid Will of yours lets Daryl have his own way’ she whispered to little Pearl as she placed her in her crib ‘because you deserve the very best of everything, and that’s Daryl’.

Both girls were still fast asleep when Daryl arrived home. Beth was waiting in the living room, she’d borrowed a copy of _The Little Prince_ from the library and was hoping to finish it before the girls woke up. One look at Daryl’s face and she could tell that wasn’t going to happen.

‘How’d it go?’ she asked, although she could clearly tell it had not gone well.

‘Piece a shit’ he muttered ‘I knew it, knew he’d say no again but it still pissed me right off when he did. Tried denyin’ everythin’ that ever happened when I was a kid, tried tellin’ me it was all in my head, that I was soft like my Ma was’ he was pacing the living room now and Beth could tell he was angry. She wanted to let him vent, hoping he’d get rid of all his frustration before Pearl needed him.

‘He’s a fuckin’ piece a shit’ Daryl repeated. ‘Never done a days real work, never looked after us, after her. She wouldn’t a died if he’d been half the husband he was supposed ta be. An’ he sits there all smug, like those prison walls are doin’ him a favour. Called me ev’ry name unda the sun. I started callin’ ‘im a few back an’ got asked ta leave.’  He took in a deep breath. ‘Next thing I know, half way home I het Merle on the phone chewin’ me out for speakin’ to the old man like that. Threatening to come ‘round here and take Pearl off me right now. Told him it was a bad idea an’ I think he was just talkin’ through his ass drunk anyway but I didn’t like it. I’m sick of both of ‘em an’ all their bullshit’.

‘Oh’ Beth sighed. Daryl turned his back to her and faced the wall, she heard his voice hitch and wondered if he was going to cry but he seemed to compose himself. He just stood there, mumbling. Once again, Beth felt as though she didn’t have the right words. She’d never understand Daryl’s past, his father, the way it all made him feel. Instead she did the only thing she could think of. She rose from the sofa and wrapped her arms around him, from behind, placing her head against his back. She wanted him to feel better. She wanted him to feel loved. They stood like that a few moments until he turned around to face her, leaning in to her so she wrapped her arms tighter until she felt his close around her back.

‘Thank you’ he whispered into her hair. She nodded but didn’t let go until she heard her Daddy’s truck pull back into the drive. They both took a step back from each other and waited for the Greene’s to enter, knowing they’d want a run down on the events of the morning.

Daryl was calmer now as he spoke to Annette and Hershel. He was able to keep a steady voice as he explained that Will was flatly refusing to hand over parental rights. He wanted Daryl to bring Pearl in to visit but he refused. Apparently that’s when it had taken a turn for the worse. When Daryl finished speaking Hershel placed a hand on his shoulder ‘It’s alright Daryl, you’ve still got plenty of time. A lot can change in the next nine years’. Daryl nodded but didn’t look particularly hopeful.

Beth heard Ruby on the monitor just then so she ran upstairs to fetch her. She adored the sleepy snuggles Ruby gave her when she’d just woken up so she stayed in the room a little longer just to enjoy them. She would never get enough of the way her baby’s head smelled, the way she felt curled up in her chest, the damp warmth of her tiny body. Beth had never known just how much you could love someone else. She finally came back to the kitchen and noticed Daryl holding tightly to Pearl and she knew that he understood that he felt the exact same way she did.

 They all ate a late lunch together and lingered around the table. It was Beth’s favorite kind of day, a lazy Sunday where nobody had any plans but to spend time with each other. Her Daddy pulled out the Sunday paper and kept calling out clues for a crossword he was struggling with, her Momma sat knitting blue booties for Maggie’s baby and Beth and Daryl sat bouncing babies on their knee, swapping each time a baby fussed. It was homely.

After finally completing his puzzle, Hershel looked up at Beth and Daryl ‘what are you two doing inside with us old folk on a day like this anyway? Why don’t you go out and do something?’

Beth smiled ‘Who says there’s anywhere I’d rather be?’

She saw her father’s lips turn up slightly ‘oh Bethy, you really are a little old lady trapped in a teenagers body sometimes’ he mused, then looked at Daryl ‘surely you’d rather be outside than cooped up with us’

He shook his head and made a grunting noise which caused Annette to laugh. ‘A few weeks ago, I’d have thought that was rude. Now I know that’s just Daryl Dixon for ‘I’m not sure what to say’’ she said, not taking her eyes off her knitting needles.

Beth looked at Daryl ‘we could put the girls in the strollers and walk around the farm, they like to see the ducks and horses’.

He nodded and agreement and they bundled the girls up quickly. ‘We really should get a double stroller’ Beth mused as she clipped Ruby into her seat.

‘ ‘think ya can buy a second seat for this one’ Daryl said, placing Pearl in hers. ‘Jus’ need adapters or somethin’, sure I read it in the flier it came with’

‘I’ll look into it’ Beth said and began pushing. They walked around the farm not really talking, other than to point things out to the girls. As always, Beth found herself watching Daryl, her mind full of questions she could never bring herself to ask. She wanted to know more about his father, what it was really like for Daryl growing up. Somehow she couldn’t bring herself to believe that he had ever been a child. She wanted to know if he’d had girlfriends, what he’d done for all those years before he started working at Mason’s. She wanted to know what it was like to have no family support system. But she didn’t want to embarrass him and she kind of liked that there was an air of mystery around him. He was quick on his feet and she struggled to keep up, she liked that about him too. Liked that it gave her an excuse to trail behind him and watch his arms work as he pushed the stroller. She wondered why so few of his shirts had sleeves.

 Eventually both babies nodded off in their seats so Daryl and Beth walked back up to the front porch, almost in unison they sat and began to rock the strollers back and forth, a habit at this stage.

Beth couldn’t help but notice the identical way they sat and rocked and thought about how strange it was that too people from such different backgrounds had both ended up here, pushing sleeping babies on her parents farms.

‘What ya thinkin’ bout?’ Daryl asked.

‘How we should be polar opposites but we’re in the same boat and are actually kind of similar’ she said frankly.

‘go on’ he said.

‘Just with the babies and stuff… that it’s funny how life works out.’

‘Yeah it is’ he agreed.

‘This time last year, I didn’t even know you existed, I’d only just found out Ruby was on the way’

‘I didn’t know anything about all three of ya girls’ Daryl said ‘an now it’s like my life revolves around…. Well Pearl a course but I see you two every damn day as well’

‘Wonder where we’ll be this time next year?’ Beth mused out loud.

‘Living here, studyin’, workin’, chasin’ these two terrors’ he said.

‘I hope y’all will still be here’ Beth said.

‘Course we will be. Unless you lot get sick of the sight of me and throw us back out to the cabin’ Daryl spoke in a matter of fact manner, as though it was really on the cards.

Beth shook her head ‘never. I could never get sick of the sight of you’ she said.

She shifted herself closer to him, she couldn’t help herself.

‘Unless I do something to really screw it all up’ he whispered. She felt him shift his weight until he was closer to her and she found herself blurting out ‘what? Like kiss me again?’

She used her free hand to take hold of his. She knew they shouldn’t, but after everything that had happened this weekend, she just wanted to feel close to him. And not just for his sake. She was lonely too and she had feelings for him and she was sick of having to push them aside.

He turned his head and kissed her on the top of her forehead exactly where he kissed Pearl.

‘Hey, y’know that can’t happen’ he said gently.

‘I know, I get it’

‘Doesn’t mean I don’t want to though’ he confessed.

She felt frustrated now, this is exactly where they were the week beforehand. They both wanted to but it wasn’t a good idea. She knew that but even so, were they both going to have to spend the next year or longer ignoring this. He kissed the top of her head again when the front door opened, causing them both to startle. Beth looked up to find both her parents at the door together, which was odd.

‘Daryl, why don’t you and I go for a walk? Annette can sit out her with Beth and the girls’ Hershel said.

Daryl shot Beth a perplexed look but she could only shrug in response. She had no idea how long her parents had been there and what they’d heard or thought they’d seen.

Once the two men were out of sight Annette sat next to Beth in Daryl’s spot. Beth’s palms were sweaty now and for once the view of the farm from her front porch was doing nothing to settle her. She felt somehow on edge.

‘Anything you want to talk about?’ Annette asked gently.

Beth shook her head ‘not really.’

Her mother reached her arm out for Pearl’s stroller handle and began to rock it, copying Beth’s actions.

‘I know it’s not the same as having a girlfriend to talk to because I’m your mother, but you can talk to me about anything Beth’

‘I know’ Beth said. She’d always been close to her Momma. Even when she’d still had close girlfriends she’d always talked to her Momma about everything. It had just always been like that between them.

‘Even boys, or….’

‘Daryl?’ Beth supplied.

‘hmmm’ her mother nodded.

Beth felt the heat rise to her cheeks and knew her face had once again given her away.

‘It doesn’t matter’ Beth said ‘nothing can happen either way, so it really doesn’t matter’

‘and why’s that?’ Annette asked her daughter.

Beth pulled a face ‘you know’ Beth said ‘there’s a huge age gap and he lives here and…’

‘and Daryl would be far too honourable to do anything to upset anyone?’ Annette finished for her daughter. ‘but from what I just witnessed, and what me and your Daddy have both noticed these last few weeks, well I think you’d both like something to happen. And we would never get in the way of that’

‘Really?’ Beth questioned. She knew her parents were fond of Daryl, but she had just assumed they’d be against her pursuing any kind of relationship with him. Even after what her mother said yesterday, she thought that was more teasing about a crush than anything else.

‘Sweetheart, he can hardly take his eyes off you, the two of you are so natural together. On paper, he’s not the kind of man I’d expect my little Bethy to be dating, but knowing him and watching the two of you- it’s exactly what I’d want for my little girl. Someone respectful and honest, loyal, hard working. Daryl’s all that and more’

Beth nodded.

‘We kissed, last weekend after the movies.’

‘I thought something had happened’

Annette said

‘and you don’t mind’

‘Sweetie, I know I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping just then, but I’m glad I paused a moment to watch you. I was heading out to call you in for cake but when I saw you both, I just had to hover… and I don’t want to think either of you are miserable trying to stay away from something you both want’

‘Ok’ Beth said nodding. She knew she should be embarrassed her Momma had been watching them but somehow all she felt was relieved.

‘Is Daddy giving this same talk to Daryl right now?’ she asked.

Annette nodded ‘well some variation of’.

‘Thank you’ she said ‘though I feel kind of stupid. That my parents are involved like this’ Beth said pulling a face.

‘Don’t’ Annette said, throwing an arm around her daughter. ‘You know how much we love you. We just want you to be happy.’

Beth nodded against her mother’s chest. Just then Daryl and Hershel came back into view.

At the sight of them Beth felt nervous, jumpy, like there was too much pressure put on them. She felt too exposed to everyone and unsure what to do. She bent down to unclip Ruby from the stroller ‘Better wake her up so she doesn’t over sleep’ she said, her speech rushed.

Her mother made a confused face ‘Ok Bethy’.

Beth lifted the baby into her arms and took off upstairs. She knew her mother was being kind beyond measure and that their talk was a good thing. But now she wasn’t sure how to act around Daryl. Did she just run up and kiss him? That would be the ending in some sort of movie but this was real life and there were suddenly too many people involved. She wanted to speak to him when they could be alone, without babies threatening to cry or her parents ready to burst through a door. She needed to really talk to him about her and Jimmy, about everything that had happened since. She needed to make sure he really felt the same way she did.

When she finally came back down for dinner, the room felt awkward, the politeness forced. She could tell her parents were trying to make everything seem like normal, but they were trying too hard. It set Beth on edge. Daryl excused himself quickly from the table and Beth could tell he felt as uncomfortable as she did. After dinner she bathed Ruby and put her to bed. A few hours later she was almost finished her book when she heard a knock on the door.

Quickly she jumped up to answer it. It was Daryl. Of course it was.

‘Ya wanna talk?’ he whispered.

She nodded ‘yeah but I don’t wanna wake Ruby’

‘Grab the monitor then’ he said. She switched the camera above the crib on and took the receiver in her hand. She realised now Daryl had his too.  Silently she left the room and followed him into the living room.

‘Had a weird talk with yer Daddy’ he said.

Beth sat herself down on the sofa opposite Daryl so she could look him in the face.

‘Me an’ Momma too’ she said.

‘Y’know, he’s eighteen years older than yer Momma, and I’m thirteen years older than you’ Beth nodded. Of course she knew that, but somehow the years between her parents didn’t seem so huge when neither of them was a teenager.

‘and he gave me his blessin’ ta kiss ya whenever I want as long as I promise not ta hurt ya’ Daryl’s voice wasn’t right when he spoke and she could tell he was as nervous as she was. She couldn’t help but giggle.

‘What’s funny?’ he asked.

‘My parents, getting’ all involved, makin’ me feel like some dumb kid’.

He nodded ‘jus’ makes me feel like I’ve got not secrets’ he said, his voice still off. Beth crossed the room to perch herself next to him. Not too close but she held out a hand for him to take. He quickly wrapped his fingers around hers.

‘Jimmy’s the only boyfriend I ever had’ she said slowly. ‘We dated for jus’ over a year. And then… well, it only happened one time, sex, y’know and then I got pregnant. I don’t want you to think I’m some young kid or anythin’, but… well everything would have to move slowly, really slowly’ she said.

Daryl gave her hand a short squeeze. ‘Slow works for me’ he whispered back, ‘I ain’t ever had a girlfriend, dunno much ‘bout bein’ someones _boyfriend’_ he said the word as though it almost hurt him.

‘but y’ave been with girls before?’ Beth questioned. She felt him nod.

‘Yeah but never stuck ‘round. Never knew any girl I wanted ta spend my time with the way I do with ya’  he said.

Beside him Beth tried to suppress a grin. She didn’t know if it was the nerves wearing off or the absurdity of her parents giving them the go ahead but suddenly her heart felt light and she just wanted to laugh and throw her arms around Daryl. Instead she leaned in closer next to him.

‘So… do you want to like…?’ once again, she failed to find the words she wanted. She didn’t want to sound presumptive, didn’t want to pressure him into anything.

‘I wanna be with ya’ he said, letting go of her hands so he could place his arm around her. Immediately she snuggled in and again that feeling of safety and warmth enveloped her. ‘Might soun’ stupid but from that first week at group when ya stayed behind nursin’ I couldn’t stop thinkin’ bout ya. Yer like nobody else I know an’ I’m terrified of hurtin’ ya but I’ll do my best ta make sure I don’’.

It was a moment Beth knew she’d remember for a long time. The lamp in the corner of the room gave everything a gentle glow, the monitors hummed from their pockets, the way Daryl smelled of soap and sweat and mustard. The way he felt warm against her and she remembered how Jimmy always felt cold. She placed her head against his shoulder. ‘I wanna be with ya too’ she whispered. ‘I wanna show ya what it’s like to have somebody love ya’.

He tightened his hold on her and they sat like that a while. Not speaking because there was no need to. Finally she moved her head up so she was facing him.

‘I think ya should kiss me’ she whispered. He nodded before moving to press his lips over hers. It was soft and sweet, exactly like the first time they’d done this only this time neither of them pulled away. She widened her mouth and he did too, slowly pushing harder against her. She moved her arm to grab onto the back of his head, wrapping her fingers in his hair and holding him there close to her. And then a baby cried out through the monitor. They both pulled away quickly, so see Pearl looking right into her camera, screaming.

Beth smirked ‘great timing’

Daryl place his lips back over hers quickly, just enough to graze them.

‘Sorry’ he whispered.

She shook her head and stood up, taking him by the hand she lead him up the stairs. When they got to the landing on the second flood she turned back to him ‘Goodnight Daryl’ she said, leaning up to kiss him again.

‘Night Beth’ he said ‘get some sleep, ‘s been a long weekend.’


	9. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets some time off for Thanksgiving and they move the girls into their own rooms. A surprise guest makes for a dramatic Thanksgiving lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support with this story, sorry it's taking so long between updates.   
> I've broken away from my initial plan a little but I'm happy with where it's headed instead. I was originally hoping for ten chapters but have had to end this here before it just got completely out of hand length wise. So there'll be a tenth chapter and then an epilogue. As much as I have loved writing this story, I'm also pleased now that I know exactly how its going to end and that we are nearly at that point.   
> I hope you're still enjoying reading. Thanks again for the comments, they are so appreciated.

It took Beth a little while to figure out how to navigate this change in dynamic. At first she found she didn’t know how to act around Daryl, especially if her parents were present. It was easier when it was just the two of them, and their girls.

Daryl wasn’t a romantic; she’d known that from day one. She knew he wouldn’t be the kind of man who came home with flowers or made her mix tapes of his favourite love songs. He did something even better. He was up before her every morning and made sure there was a coffee ready to place in her hand the moment she came down the stairs. It took him a good half hour to wake up enough to speak more than a grumble but the warm mug was placed in her hand and a quick peck on her cheek.

 There was something unusual about dating someone you lived with. They hardly ever had time to actually date. Work and studying and babies kept them far too busy for that. That’s why their mornings became sacred, the best time they had together whilst their babies greedily took their milk. Afterwards they’d place the girls on the floor and snuggle in to each other. Beth lived for these moments, the room only half light as the sun came up. The weather was turning cooler so she’d be wrapped in her fluffy robe, Daryl in a flannel shirt. It was a cosy scene and she felt safe and warm and content pressed up against him.

It was well and truly Autumn now. Each morning the air felt a little crisper and the leaves began to fall around the farm. Beth took the girls to the last Rhyme Time session before Thanksgiving. It was part of their routine now, meeting Sarah and little Adam at the library for some songs and stories. Often they went out for a walk afterwards as well. Just having one girlfriend in town made Beth feel less lonely. Mostly they talked about the babies, or their studies. This week however, Sarah was all questions about Daryl.

‘I don’t get it’ she said.

‘What?’ Beth questioned.

‘He’s like your live in boyfriend, but you sleep in separate room and you haven’t _slept_ together?’

Beth nodded ‘yeah’

‘and you’ve only been out together like twice?’

Beth nodded again.

‘So how is it any different to when he just lived there?’

Beth shrugged ‘it just is. I don’t know, I said I wanted to take things slow and… he’s never really had a girlfriend before and I, I don’t know.. maybe it is weird’. Beth had been thinking about this a lot lately. Everything had been so clear cut with Jimmy. He picked her up for school, they sat together at lunch, they went out on the weekends. He bought her jewellery, he called her before bed each night. Everyone knew they were a couple.

It wasn’t like that with Daryl at all. Some days she hardly saw him and there were no late nights whispering down the phone. Nobody outside of her parents and Sarah knew they were together as far as she knew. It didn’t look or sound like a relationship at all and yet, she knew it was. There was just something between them that she couldn’t describe. There was a security with Daryl she had never felt with Jimmy, something she’d never expected to feel. She suddenly understood how it was possible to be married to someone for fifty years. It wasn’t all butterflies in her stomach and romantic gestures, it was finding someone you wanted to wake up to every day for the rest of your life. Someone who fitted so seamlessly into your life that you could no longer imagine it without them. But Beth didn’t know how to say that to Sarah.

‘I’d like to go out with him, but we’re both saving and we don’t like askin’ for babysittin’ favors’ she said. She smiled shyly at Sarah ‘and I don’t even want to think about..’ she dropped her breath to a whisper ‘sex…I mean last time was kind of a disaster and when I was giving birth I swore never again. The midwife started talkin’ to me about birth control while she was stitching me up!’

Sarah giggled ‘me too, last thing I was thinking about at that moment’.

The two parted ways shortly after and Beth headed back to the farm, she drove the long way home hoping it would lull both babies to sleep, it was right on nap time. As she pulled up to the house she was surprised to find Daryl waiting for her on the front porch.

He headed down to the car and paused to place a kiss on Beth’s lips before heading to the left passenger side to get Pearl out.

‘How long they been asleep?’ he asked

‘About ten minutes, I think. Why are you home?’

Daryl shrugged ‘Didn’t I tell ya they’re closing for a few days for Thanksgiving?’

She shook her head and Daryl winked ‘must’ve been cus I wanted ta surprise ya then’.

She giggled and headed inside.

‘Yer parents aint home’ Daryl said, holding the door open for Beth.

‘I came in an’ the house was so quiet, I didn’t know what ta do, so I sat outside’.

‘If ya didn’t go ta work where did ya go then?’ Beth asked, placing Ruby in her bucket seat next to Pearl then following Daryl in to the living room. It was just like in the mornings and she curled up next to him, letting out a contented sigh. This was an unexpected moment and she intended to soak up every minute of it until one of the girls woke up.

‘Into town, wanted ta transfer some money, ended up a diff’rent kinda mornin’ though’

‘If ya were at the bank ya should’ve headed over to the library, could’ve sung with Pearl’

Daryl scoffed ‘naw I’ll leave the singin’ ta babies fer y’all. Anyway got sidetracked an’ ended up havin’ coffee with Rick Grimes’

‘What?’ At this Beth sat up.

‘He was in line behind me at the bank and we got ta talkin’. ‘e was there the night Pearl was born an’ a couple a times after. Gave me ‘is number if I ever wanted ta talk, ‘is wife was due with a baby an all, thought he was jus’ bein’ nice, never thought bout it again. Till today’

‘OK, so not a police chat then?’

Daryl shook his head and Beth resumed relaxing against him.

‘he was askin’ ‘bout Pearl an’ how it was all goin, so I asked him ‘bout his new baby an’ he got all quiet, then asked if I wanna get coffee after I’m done bankin’. So we end up at Weston’s gettin’ donuts an’ he jus’ completely unloads. Baby aint his, his partner’ed been ‘avin an affair with his wife. Fer two years.’

‘What?’ it was unlike Daryl to gossip but even more unusual was that Beth hadn’t heard this, sure Rick Grimes was from the next county over, where the hospital was, but everyone in town knew him. It was a shock to hear news like this from Daryl of all people and absolutely heartbreaking to think of him eagerly awaiting the birth of his second child, only to find out it wasn’t his. 

 Beth felt Daryl nod ‘yeah, ‘is really shaken up over it. Only found out a few weeks ago. He’s taken long service leave to deal with the stress of it…I kinda feel like he don’t have nobody much ta talk ta about it… he kinda unloaded.’

‘It’s awful’ Beth breathed.

‘Yeah, he’s real torn up over it. He asked me over ta his new place Friday afternoon… you have plans fer us or d’ya mind if I…’

‘No go’ Beth said, trying to hide her excitement. As much as she was sad for the sheriff, she was thrilled to hear Daryl was hanging out with someone other than her family or the Mason’s he worked for. She’d lost all her friends when Ruby came along. Daryl hadn’t really had any to lose, that’s what he’d told her. He had his brother and there were always others hanging around but once he took over care of Pearl he’d had to shut that down completely. Beth desperately wanted him to have friends so she nodded eagerly.

‘Definitely go, I’ll look after Pearl’.

He kissed her on the forehead ‘Thanks’.

Silence fell over the room again and Beth couldn’t help but close her eyes to savor the moment. The house was never this quiet.

‘and I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout what ya said, ‘bout movin’ Pearl to her own room’ Daryl said quietly.

‘and?’

‘how bout we do it this week?’

The smile Beth had been trying to suppress broke free and she shifted so she was looking Daryl square in the eye.

‘Really?’

He nodded slowly ‘yeah, it’s time’.

Beth couldn’t help herself, she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

She’d spoken to him a few weeks ago about moving Ruby into her nursery. Beth had spent the middle months of her pregnancy painting and decorating Shawn’s original bedroom, the one from before he moved upstairs, into a beautiful nursery for her little girl. She’d intended to move her in there at six months but it hadn’t happened, she liked having Ruby close by too much. But now she needed to study at night and hated not being able to have the light on in her room and Ruby had to get used to her own room sooner or later. She checked with her parents first, then asked Daryl if he’d like to use Maggie’s old room for Pearl. It was already painted a soft pink and still left the Greene’s with one guest room. In typical Daryl style, he’d been reluctant. He hadn’t wanted to further impose on the Greene’s so Beth had dropped it. She was pleased it was him bringing it up now.

‘Let’s do it then, today’.

It wasn’t just the late night studying that lead to Beth wanting her room back to herself again. Right now, she had no place to be alone with Daryl. Ruby was in her room and Pearl upstairs. Somehow it didn’t feel right to make out on the bed with a baby sleeping only a few feet away. They’d tried once but Pearl’s little snores had interrupted and Beth insisted they stop. It hadn’t really mattered, given how slowly things were moving, but without Pearl upstairs they could watch a movie, or read on the same sofa without her parents around. She loved living with them, but some space was nice too.

Daryl went to stand up but Beth planted her hand firmly on his leg ‘just stay, a little longer please’

‘but I really gotta take a piss’ he insisted, rising again.

She rolled her eyes but didn’t make a sound. He was never going to be a gentleman but she didn’t care. Jimmy was one to mind his manners and look how that worked out.

She heard the toilet flush and the sound of it startled Pearl, whose cries set off Ruby. Just like that nap time was over.

Daryl came back in the room and took Pearl from her carrier and held her close to him. She snuggled in so sweetly Beth had to pull her phone out and take a picture.

‘Isn’t it sad that one day they won’t fit like this?’ she asked.

He nodded ‘the first few weeks, all I could think ‘bout was one day she’d be able to wipe her own ass and get her own snacks. Now, it’s all goin’ too fast’.

 

The following morning after breakfast Annette took the girls off their hands so Beth and Daryl could get their new rooms sorted. It wasn’t hard for Beth, most of Ruby’s clothes were already in the nursery, she just needed a hand moving the crib. Thankfully the old farm house had wide doors and she could move it out in one piece. They slid it out across the floorboards and into the hallway, then two doors down.

‘It’s real pretty in here’ Daryl said, looking around. He walked over to the curtains, pink with lilac butterflies and looked them over. The room was painted a baby pink, with a  white trim and white furniture. There was a lamp on the tallboy that matched the curtains and a bookshelf filled with stuffed animals and other trinkets Beth had received when Ruby was born. Her friends might have checked out but she and Ruby had been spoiled by their family and friends of her parents. Beth had kind of taken that for granted until she met Daryl. He’d been given all of the essentials and then some but she knew how empty little Pearl’s room would look next to Ruby’s.

She smiled at Daryl ‘once I knew I was havin’ a little girl, I became kind of obsessed with getting’ this room just right.’ She walked over to a wicker dolls pram ‘some of this stuff was mine an’ Maggie’s’ she said.

Next they took apart Pearl’s cot and reassembled it in Maggie’s old room. Hershel had been in there early that morning pulling the old bed out of it.

‘Think she’ll like it?’ Daryl asked

Beth nodded ‘Once she gets used to being in her own room, she’ll love it’.

They quickly moved all of Pearl’s clothes down and filled the floating shelves with a few toys. It didn’t look half as bare as Beth had expected. Beth vanished into her own room and hunted through her closet until she found a French memory board she’d made a few years ago. It had been filled with pictures of her and Jimmy, and their friends. She’d pulled them all down and hidden the board as it looked so empty without them and hurt her to look at. She then removed a photo of Ruby and Pearl from a frame on her dresser, and another one of Daryl she had stuck next to her bed and slipped them in. She bought it back into the room.

‘Needs a few more pictures, but I think this would look perfect in here’ she said. Daryl’s face broke into a light grin and he nodded ‘yeah it will’. Beth went to hang it on the blank wall opposite the crib, filling the large empty space.

‘I’ve gotta head to the store later anyway, I’ll print some out while I’m there’.

Daryl didn’t respond, instead he headed back upstairs. He came down a few moments later with a white envelope and added two pictures of his own. Beth recognised one right away, she’d seen it on Daryl’s phone before. It was from the first day he’d met Pearl, a nurse had insisted on taking it. The second photo was obviously older, the edges were a little ragged and the woman in the picture was completely unfamiliar to Beth. She was smiling at the camera, her hands placed proudly over her swollen stomach.

‘That’s her Ma’ Daryl said, his voice a little shaky.

‘Ohh’ Beth leaned in for a closer look. They’d only really spoken about Pearl’s mother once since Daryl moved in. Daryl hadn’t really known her, not enough to tell. Her name was Jenny, not Jennifer, just Jenny and she’d had even less family than Daryl.

‘Friend a hers sent it to me afterwards’ Daryl said, ‘Jus’ thought, would be good for Pearl ta see it. Y’know I don’t wanna hide it from her’.

Beth smiled at Daryl ‘it’s a nice idea, soon as she asks who it is, you can tell her. We could even start a book for her, like a scrapbook, The Story of Pearl, can have pictures of Jenny and Will, then that one of her meetin’ you and stuff….’ Beth’s voice trailed off, suddenly embarrassed she sounded like a kid creating a school project but Daryl nodded ‘I’d like that.’

As the morning wore on they took the girls into both rooms to get them used to it. Ruby had played in her nursery a few times but Pearl’s room was new to both of them. They decided to trial the new bedrooms for their naps and to the delight of everyone, both girls slept in the new environment without a worry.  In the afternoon Beth took Ruby shopping with her while Daryl spent time with Pearl. They came home with a stack of new prints for Pearl’s nursery and a lamp that matched Ruby’s, only the butterflies were yellow instead. Daryl only muttered a low ‘thanks’ but Beth saw the look in his eyes. She saw it again as he placed the picture she’d taken only the day before on her memory board. She’d printed it a size larger than the others and grinned as she watched him place it right in the center. It was perfect.

That night Beth put the baby to bed then sat in her room reading. She had work to get down but couldn’t seem to keep her mind on it. She had a big few days coming up, the whole family heading there for Thanksgiving, including a visit from Jimmy’s sister Grace and then Sunday. She couldn’t let herself think too much about Sunday yet. She was heading to prison to meet Will Dixon and it was so wildly outside anything that she knew that thinking about it terrified her. She kept looking to the now empty corner where Ruby’s crib used to lie and couldn’t help herself, she had to go and check on her little girl. She stepped into the hallway and her heart melted at the sight before her. Daryl crouched in front of Pearl’s door, monitor in hand.

Beth headed and mirrored his position in front of Ruby’s.

‘Thought I wanted some privacy, but I miss her’ Beth said quietly.

‘Same, suddenly one flight a stairs seems far away’ he said.

‘They’re fine though’ Beth said, stretching her neck to look at Pearl asleep on Daryl’s screen.

She giggled ‘this is silly, I’m goin’ back to bed’

‘Night Beth’ said Daryl as he leaned in to kiss her. She stood up and headed back to bed but he was still perched outside Pearl’s door, waiting just in case.

 

The morning of Thanksgiving was a flurry of activity. Daryl took Ruby of Beth’s hands so she could help her Momma in the kitchen. Maggie and Glenn turned up early to help out as well. The Greene’s were expecting a full house this afternoon. There’d be the immediate family, plus Daryl and Pearl of course, then their good friends Patricia and Otis, Annette’s sister Sally and her son Jackson, Ruth and Dennis from down the road whose children weren’t coming home from college for the holiday and Grace. Beth was so pleased she’d be here to see her niece but also felt sort of awkward about it. None of her family had a kind word for Jimmy and she didn’t want them to say anything in front of his sister. While the women were busy preparing the food and setting the table, Glenn and Daryl took the babies for a walk outside. Beth was so pleased, all week she’d known Daryl was nervous about today, although he hadn’t said a word. He just tensed up every time she talked about it, asking again just how many people were coming and was it really alright for him to be there. He liked Glenn though and Beth thought this gave him more time to settle into the idea of the larger crowd.

Slowly their guests began to arrive and the house got noisy. Everyone made such a fuss of Ruby, how big she was now, how blue her eyes were, how she looked just like Beth. Around the room, Beth noticed Pearl receiving just as much attention and Daryl was happy to let the little girl take the spotlight off him. Grace was the last to arrive. She came with a box of flowers for the table and a present each for the girls.

‘I’m just so happy she’s got a little friend here to grow up with’ Grace said as she met Pearl ‘and a little cousin on the way’. She grinned up at Beth ‘and she’ll have another Aunty nearby soon as well. I didn’t want to say anything ‘til I saw you in person but… I’m moving back. I came down for a job interview.’

‘Wow’ Beth breathed, although it was welcome news, it was a little unexpected.

‘Y’know I’m pretty mad at my folks for leaving and my grandparents are over in Woodbury. Actually, I saw them last night and, if you’re OK with it, they’d really like to meet Ruby’. Beth had all but forgotten Jimmy’s grandparents were nearby. They lived in a retirement village and she’d only met them a handful of times. She never heard from them once Jimmy left and assumed they, like his parents, were choosing to pretend she didn’t exist. ‘and I’ll be here, to see her grow up. I’m moving back next summer, just as soon as I graduate’. Unsure what else to do, Beth opened her arms and hugged her ‘That’ll be really nice’ she said. She wanted Ruby to be surrounded by family that loved her and she knew that Grace did.

They sat down at the table after that. Daryl seemed unsure where to head so Beth grabbed onto his hand and ensured they sat together. He mumbled his way through grace and then froze in horror when they went around the table, each saying what they were thankful for. ‘ya can just say Pearl’ Beth whispered to him as Ruth said she was thankful for her three children she’d see at Christmas. When it was her turn Beth said ‘I’m thankful for my family, for everything all of you do for me and Ruby, and especially my parents’ she said. Under the table Daryl was squeezing Beth’s hand as though for dear life, she could feel his palms had gone sweaty and it occurred to her he’d probably never done this before.

‘I’m Thankful for my Pearl’ he spoke, his gravelly voice barely audible until he cleared his throat and continued ‘and for the Greene’s for takin’ us in an’ helpin’ me an’ her so much’. Hershel beamed and raised his glass at that and the eating began.

‘That was really sweet of you’ Beth said to him, letting go of his hand so she could eat. Conversation swirled around them and the noise was apparently too much for Ruby who couldn’t stop crying.

‘I’m just gonna take her out of the room for a minute to settle down’ she said, lifting Ruby from her high chair.

‘Let me, you eat while it’s hot’ said Maggie

Beth thanked her sister and sat back down but a moment later Pearl started. ‘I’ll take her’ Beth said, rising before Daryl had the chance. She picked the little girl up and joined Maggie in the living room. The girls calmed down quickly away from the noise but it was short lived.

‘Was that a car pulling up?’ Maggie asked her sister.

The slamming of a door confirmed that yes it was and a moment later there was a loud knock on the door.

‘I know yer in there little brother’ boomed a male voice.

Maggie shot a confused face at Beth.

‘Livin’ all high an’ mighty up here with yer litte girlfriend, too good ta spend the holidays with yer own family’

‘Merle’ groaned Maggie and Beth in unison.

Beth headed into the kitchen ‘Daryl, we got a problem’ she said, trying to keep the whole room from hearing. Although that was in vain because Merle had now given up on the front door and was tapping on the kitchen window.

‘C’mon Darylina, get yer ass out here an’ head back to the trailer park, got some real good road kill roastin’ fer ya and plenty a moonshine… or don’t ya want yer old brother here talkin’ bout that in front of yer new family’

Daryl had sprung from the table, his face crimson and was heading to the front door. Hershel stood up too and followed.

‘Ya wouldn’t want him in there if yas knew what he was really like’ Merle continued to call out. There was silence around the table save for Jackson mumbling ‘I knew it’ under his breath. Beth shot him a look and he joined the rest of the crowd in awkwardly looking around the room without looking at each other. Maggie had followed Beth in to the kitchen ‘Merle Dixon’ she said shaking her head ‘of course he’d turn up and try to ruin things’.

Outside the window Daryl had now approached his brother and was trying to get Merle to step away, offering to talk to him if he’d just walk away.

 

‘Oh oh lookie here, Darylina don’t want me anywhere near his precious baby or his new girl, well looks like old Merle won’t take no for an answer’ he called out.

‘I’m gonna call the police’ Maggie called out through the window. But Hershel looked in an shook his head. ‘Don’t’’ he said to his daughter. Instead he turned to Merle.

‘Why don’t you come in and join us? There’s plenty of food and if you can keep your voice down you’d be more than welcome to join us, should have invited you in the first place’. Beth felt her heart falter as once again her father’s grace and kindness defused a situation. Merle went stunned silent, clearly not expecting the invitation.

‘Ya don’t gotta do that’ Daryl grumbled.

‘Daryl, your brother is welcome in our home any time so long as he minds his manners and you want him there’ Hershel said.

Daryl sighed and looked unsure of what to do next. Beth looked around the room, everyone was now watching on, waiting to see what would happen next. It felt as though the frozen moment would go on forever when Glenn got up from his seat and wound down the window ‘You guys gonna come back in and eat before it all goes cold?’ he said and just like that the decision was made and Merle came in to join them.

There was a definite air of tension to the room to begin with but Hershel and Glenn kept the conversation flowing and eventually everyone else followed.

Merle was seated at a corner, next to Maggie who seemed to know exactly how to handle him.

‘Oh I remember you’ Merle said with a grin.

‘and I remember you but I don’t think anyone wants to hear about that right now’ Maggie said shutting him down. ‘Why don’t you go on and put some of my Momma’s good food in your mouth to stop anything else comin’ out of it’.

He seemed to accept that and was pretty quiet for the rest of the meal.

Beside Beth, Daryl was sitting stiff as a board, she could tell he wouldn’t be able to relax and enjoy the day as long as Merle was there. Annette, Patricia and Sally cleared the table around everyone and bought out dessert. The small talk had resumed and Beth held Daryl’s hand under the table as she listened to Grace and Jackson compare notes about college. Soon everyone was done eating and Beth sensed the late addition to the guest list would cause most of their guests to clear out once the meal was done. She wasn’t wrong, Patricia and Otis were the first to leave, followed by their neighbours and her Aunt and cousin.  Daryl began to relax a little after that, although Merle was still at the table, on his third piece of pie. He shifted to an empty seat opposite Beth who was in the middle of letting the girls try their first nibble of ice cream.

‘Which ones ours?’ Merle asked abruptly.

Beth paused a moment, wondering how Daryl would respond.

‘This is Pearl’ he said, leaning over to tap the little girl on the head.

‘and the others ones yours?’ Merle said at Beth who nodded quickly ‘yeah this is Ruby’

‘ya let yer sister hold her?’ Merle asked. Beth nodded again ‘of course’

He shrugged ‘I aint ever been allowed to hold that baby’

Daryl grunted ‘ya only met her once before’.

‘Ya gonna let me hold her then?’ Merle asked.

‘Have you ever held a baby before?’ It was Grace, shifting down from the other end of the table ‘they kind of wriggle a lot and there’s a strong chance you’ll end up wearing someone else’s vomit’.

‘Held him all the damn time an’ only dropped him once. Sorry bout that’ Merle said, winking at Beth. For the past few months Beth had always thought of Daryl as rough around the edges but very sweet underneath. She wondered just how deep the rough ran with Merle. She could tell this was his attempt at being friendly but it was strange to her. She’d have been too embarrassed to have ever come inside a house after making a scene like that, not that she ever would. Merle had apparently already forgotten he’d arrived uninvited and screaming.

‘I reckon she wants to get to know her brother Merle’ he said, still looking at the little girl, ‘I mean ya basically named her after me’.

Daryl groaned ‘didn’t think it through’ he said but he was taking Pearl out of her seat as he spoke. He walked her around to the other side of the table ‘slide out, need to give her some space’ he said.

Merle obliged and then tentatively, Daryl placed the baby on his lap. She turned back to reach for him, unsure of this stranger but Grace held up her keys and gave them a wiggle. The noise caught the babies attention and Grace handed them to Merle.

‘Don’t let her fall off’ Daryl said.

He sat there awkwardly with the delicate girl perched on his knee. He copied Grace’s movements with the keys and seemed pleased he was able to make the baby smile. He looked back up at Beth

‘heard yer baby Daddy ran off’. She cringed ‘we don’t need to talk about it’ she said. She’d been so relieved to make it through most of the day without a single comment about Jimmy, Merle was the last person she expected it from.

‘That’s my brother you’re talkin’ about’ Grace said next to him.

‘Sorry m’am but it’s a dog act’

Grace nodded ‘I’m going to have to agree with you there.’ Then she looked up at Beth and smiled ‘he’s a total idiot but Ruby’s lucky she’s got the best Mommy in the world and amazing grandparents and now she’s got Daryl too.’

Grace pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of Merle holding the baby, she flicked the screen to show him.

‘Ya gonna send me a copy of that?’ he asked.

Grace pulled a face ‘how ‘bout I send it to Beth, she can send it to Daryl and he can forward it on?’

‘Smart girl, I wouldn’t let some old redneck have mu number either’.

Grace grinned at him then looked around the table ‘I’d better be going, I told Granny I’d call back in for some pie this evening, don’t know how I’ll fit it in’.

Merle handed her the keys back and beamed when Pearl happily began playing with his hand instead. ‘See show knows I’m her family’ he boomed.

Beth walked Grace to the door. ‘Thanks for coming’ she said.

‘Thanks so much for inviting me, it was lovely to see Ruby. Thanks for all the cuddles’ she said, leaning forward to kiss her niece goodbye.

‘and it was good to see you too. And Daryl, you guys look cute together. Like, comfortable together, it’s a good fit’ she said. Beth was surprised at how much it meant to hear that. She’d been almost afraid to tell Grace that Daryl had moved in with them and then that they were together. She’d expected Grace to complain about having a Dixon around her niece and although it wouldn’t have changed things either way, Beth was happy to have her approval.

‘I’m glad yer moving back here’ Beth said hugging her goodbye.

Back in the kitchen Maggie and Glenn were getting ready to leave so Beth handed Ruby over to give them a final cuddle each.

‘This time next year, you’ll have a little cousin’ Maggie said to Ruby then threw Beth a devilish grin ‘but I hope you an’ Daryl are being careful, cus there’s more than enough babies around here’

‘Maggie !’ Beth said her sisters name as her cheeks burned

‘Jus’ sayin’, now that those babies are in there own rooms’

‘Stop’ Beth protested as Glenn reached out for the baby.

‘Don’t talk about this in front of me, please’ he begged his wife.

Then turned back to the table ‘Merle, probably a good idea if you headed off now too, let these babies get some sleep’.

Pearl was still sitting happy on his lap and he sighed as he handed her back to Daryl.

‘Hint taken. Thanks for havin’ me everyone, I loo forward to doin’ it again at Christmas’.

Maggie let out a light groan but Hershel just smiled ‘How about you come an hour before lunch and help us with the fireplace. We probably don’t need another dramatic entrance’

‘Agreed’ Merle said and headed to shake the older man’s hand and thank him again. Beth watched on in awe.

Finally it was just the Greene’s and Daryl and Pearl. Annette sighed dramatically as she sat back at the kitchen table.

‘I’m not even going to think about cleaning up until tomorrow morning, that was a long day’ she sighed.

‘I’m not even going to think about eating again until tomorrow night’ Hershel said sitting beside her ‘You did a great job honey, it was lovely’

‘Thank yers, for what ya did, invitin’ Merle in like that’ Daryl spoke as Pearl yawned in his arms.

‘Not a problem son, I’m sorry we didn’t think to invite him sooner. He’s your family and Pearl’s, it was nice to have him here’

Daryl snorted

‘Well it wasn’t _too_ eventful anyway’ Hershel corrected.

 

Later that evening once the babies were sleeping Beth headed back to the kitchen. She wanted to help her Momma out by cleaning everything up. She started stacking up the dessert bowls when she noticed Daryl in the door way.

‘Thought ya’d be here, want some help?’ he asked. She nodded with a small smile. He had a way of knowing where she’d be and what she’d be doing. It was part of what made their relationship so special even when it sounded like nothing to anyone else. She truly believed she’d found the one person in the world who understood her, even if she felt like she was still figuring him out.

They worked quickly at striping the table and placing the linen in the washing machine, then got to work on the dishes. The dishwasher was full from the dinner plates so Beth filled the sink and started on the dessert bowls by hand.

‘Ya look like my Ma doin’ dishes like that’ Daryl said absently as he reached for a bowl to dry.

‘Somehow it always makes me feel like a fifties housewife’ Beth said ‘or like I’m a kid again, I always do this with Maggie’

She felt exhausted. It was almost  nine o’clock which wasn’t late but having company had made the day seem long and she never got enough sleep thanks to Ruby’s early mornings. She yawned loudly.

‘You wanna head off to bed an’ leave this ta me?’ Daryl offered, before echoing her yawn.

She shook her head ‘No way, looks like you’re the one who needs the sleep’.

‘Let’s just get it all finished then.’ he said.

Beth gave him a sly grin then turned on the faucet, placing her thumbe under it to spray water up at him

‘hey hey’ he called out, trying to shield his face with the dish cloth.

Beth leapt forward to pull it down but in doing so ended up spraying herself. She giggled as he reached behind her to turn the water off, locking her in an embrace as he did so.

‘Ya look pretty cute with your face wet like that’ he said, moving his hand to push a damp curl out of her eye.

‘Are ya callin’ me cute Mr. Dixon?’ she asked, lowering her voice.

‘I aint gonna call ya anything if you Mr. Dixon me’ he said but his hand gripped tighter on her waist.

‘I think secretly, you like it’ she said before leaning to kiss him quickly on the lips.

‘Yer wrong’ he said letting go of her but he was smiling and she liked it. He didn’t smile enough and it was more of a smirk than a smile but she knew it meant he was happy. The finished washing the last few bowls and Daryl watched as Beth put them all away. Looking around the kitchen there was no trace of how many people they’d crammed in there today.

‘Best head up ta bed’ he said finally. Beth nodded and headed up the stairs, turning the kitchen light off. They reached the second floor landing in silence and Daryl paused before bending down to kiss her goodnight.

‘Best Thanksgiving I’ve had in a long time’ he whispered.

‘Really?’ Beth questioned. It wasn’t that she’d had a bad day, but it had been long and the babies were fussy and then Merle’s arrival threw a spanner in the works.

‘Sure, nobody got drunk, yer family an’ friends didn’t make me feel like some outsider, I got ta kiss ya goodnight’.

‘Ya get ta do that everynight’ she said with a slight giggle, leaning up to kiss him again.

‘but it’s the first time I got ta do it on Thanksgiving’ he said then cringed. ‘ugh that didn’t sound so lame in my head’

Beth shook her head ‘am I turning you sappy Daryl Dixon?’

He nodded ‘guess so, between ya and them babies’

She smiled again ‘well goodnight’ she said, before stealing one more kiss.

 

She tried to settle herself into bed, tried to read, tried listening to the radio but after an hour she was still completely wired, exhausted but wide awake. She checked the monitor but Ruby was still fast asleep. Just like the previous night, the loneliness of the room overwhelmed her. Only tonight it wasn’t the baby she was missing. It was the thought of Daryl upstairs, so close and yet here she was on her own. She tossed and turned in bed for a few minutes before reaching for her phone.

‘You awake?’ she sent him a text message, he hated when she did this from inside the house but with the girls there’d been no other choice. Except for now of course there was. She didn’t wait for a response. She pulled a sweater on over the thin cotton of her pajamas and headed up the stairs. She knocked lightly on Daryl’s door just as her phone flashed with a new message.

‘I wasn’t’ it read.

‘Beth?’ she heard him call through the door.

She opened it in response. His room was dark and she could hardly see a thing, except for the dark mass on the bed that was clearly Daryl, wrapped up in the blankets. She padded over to him.

‘I couldn’t sleep’ she said, pulling the covers back. ‘and I realised that I just didn’t want to be alone’ she shuffled over until she was pressed up against him.

‘mmm’ he moaned lightly, wrapping an arm around her.

‘you mind if I stay?’ she asked as she snuggled in against him.

‘No darlin’’ he whispered against her ear ‘wan’ ya here too’.

A smile fell on her lips as she felt her body relax, the restlessness she’d felt in her own room suddenly gone.

‘Night Daryl’ she said but he was already back asleep.


	10. Visiting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl head to the prison to visit Will Dixon and discuss Pearl's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost done. I'm so happy to finally get this story out, I feel like it's been on my mind for so long. I hope this chapter makes you all as happy as it does me. I'm hoping the final chapter/epilogue will be uploaded by Sunday night.   
> Thank you all SO much for your comments, kudos etc.   
> I've actually been having a really shit time of my real life lately so this has been such a welcome distraction and your support has been amazing. I love this fandom.

Beth wished the long weekend could last forever. Or more exactly, that they could put Sunday off a little longer, because she still felt a knot in her stomach whenever she thought about it. Daryl, on the other hand, just wanted to get it over and done with.

On Saturday afternoon he headed over to Rick Grimes’ new place while Beth stayed behind with the girls. Ruby was happy on the floor with a new toy, but Pearl was teething and needed to be held. Hershel came in and found the three of them. Beth watched on as his whole face lit up.

‘What’re ya so happy about?’ she asked her Daddy.

‘It’s a beautiful afternoon and I’ve got three beautiful girls in my living room, what’s not to be happy about?’ he asked, sitting himself on the floor next to his granddaughter. Beth couldn’t help but noticed it strained him a little to sit on the floor now. He wasn’t as agile as he’d once been. She’d always known her father was older than the other kids. She’d been teased he could have been her grandfather, but it was only in the past year she had really seen the age on him. He groaned when he stood up, his movements were stiffer.

‘Well, Miss Pearl’s not too happy about these new teeth’ Beth replied, snuggling the baby in closer.

‘but look how content she is with you’ her father noted, ‘sometimes I look around this house at the four of you and feel like I’m watching God’s plan in action. I think the four of you were always meant to be together’.  

If anyone but her Daddy had said this, she’d have rolled her eyes but coming from Hershel, Beth just smiled.

‘Maybe’ she said slowly, ‘it’s still early days’.

Hershel spent a few minutes playing with Ruby. The age Beth noted in his body seemed to dissipate when he was around the babies. He had endless energy for them, pulled faces and sang just like she remembered him doing in her own childhood. Eventually he turned his attention back to Beth.

‘Want to come for a walk around the land with me? There’s something I want to show you’.

‘What can you possibly show me on this place that I haven’t seen before?’ Beth asked, but even as she spoke she was standing up. She found the carrier for Pearl, knowing there was no way she was going to cope with a ride in the stroller. She strapped Ruby in and waited for her Daddy to join her at the back door. She wasn’t sure what to expect, she knew every inch of this land and couldn’t think of anything her father would want to show her. He offered to push Ruby and Beth happily let him.

‘I was so worried I’d never see grandchildren Bethy’ he said as he took off towards the back of the property.

‘I know, you’ve told me, once or twice a day, since Ruby was born’ she said. She’d been so worried about telling her parents she was pregnant, she’d expected them to be disappointed in her, she felt like she’d let them down. And when she finally told them, it seemed that they briefly were, but after the initial shock wore off, once they realised she’d still finish high school, well her father had been happy. Shawn’s death had affected them so deeply that it turned out a new life was really what it took to bring her father back to the man he’d been before. She continued to follow him through the grass Daryl had mown only that morning, the smell of it still fresh on her nose. As far as she could tell, they were headed to the back boundary, to nothing. Which is where her father stopped and paused.

‘Well, what do you think?’ he asked

Beth hesitated… ‘Of the back of the farm?’

Hershel smiled ‘You know I want to keep the farm in the family for as long as we can and you’re my last hope of that happening’

Beth nodded.

‘but I can’t imagine me ever living any place else, that house is my home, that’s it for me and your Momma. And I know you and our Ruby can’t stay with us forever, so I thought about this. What would you say about building your own place down here? You’d have your own access and it’s hardly visible from the main house. Best of both worlds.’

Beth honestly didn’t think that far ahead. Since Ruby’s arrival it had been too hard. She hadn’t really thought much about what life would be like once she finished her course. She didn’t think about the future with Daryl, not really. He was just accepted as a given in her life now, but they never talked about anything more than a year away. She’d just stopped thinking about ‘happily ever afters’ and started living in the present. She supposed it was a side effect of having all her future plans ripped out from underneath her.

‘I like it’ Beth finally said, ‘I can’t imagine another house out here but it’s one of your better ideas’ Beth said, throwing an arm around her father and giving him a squeeze. ‘I like that you still want me to stay on the farm’ she said.

‘Nothing would make me happier, would have made my father happy too’ Hershel said. Beth smiled knowingly, keeping the farm in the family was something of a Greene family obsession.

They headed back inside and Beth found she had a message from Daryl ‘going well. Do you mind if I stay?’

‘stay as long as you want. We’re all fine’ she wrote back, then snapped a quick picture of herself and the girls on the living room floor, Pearl still firmly in place on her chest.

Just before dinner Daryl arrived home. He tried his best to feed Pearl but she wasn’t having any of it. They gave her a raw carrot from the fridge and she was happier chewing that.

‘Poor dear’ Annette rubbing the baby’s head ‘let’s just hope she lets you get some sleep’ she said to Daryl.

Normally they bathed the girls together but tonight decided not to, Pearl was just too cranky. Daryl took her upstairs instead and then, to everyone’s surprise, she fell straight asleep the minute he placed her in the crib.

‘Maybe she just wanted alone time with you’ Beth said as she met him in the hallway outside the two bedrooms.

‘maybe’ he said. Despite the hour he’d just spent with a fussy baby, he was in a good mood. Beth could tell that now, he stood straighter, kept his hands out of his mouth.

‘You had a good day then?’ she asked.

‘Yeah, I did’ he said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. He kissed it lightly then looked up at her ‘Ya wanna head up?’

Beth nodded and followed him up the stairs. Once inside, he threw himself on the bed and handed the remote over to Beth ‘just not them Kardashians again’ he said mockingly. She settled in next to him and settled on an old _Friends_ re-run. Daryl groaned but she didn’t pay him any attention, she knew it would only be background noise anyway. She placed her head on Daryl’s shoulder and quickly he adjusted himself so she fit in the crook of his arm. She wondered how it was possible to feel so content just lying in bed with someone, doing absolutely nothing.

‘So how’s he doin?’ Beth asked.

‘Who, Rick?’

Beth nodded, her cheeks brushing against him as she did.

She felt Daryl shrug and she loved that, the silent communication that she could feel through her body.

‘Pretty pissed off ya know? I was worried when I first got there, thought he was gonna cry when he showed me a picture of that baby. But then he mentioned he’s had a problem with rabbits, so we went out an’ set traps. I liked that’

Beth smiled, of course Daryl would like that. He loved working with his hands, he’d helped them around the farm with animal traps too and her Daddy had been impressed at some of his more creative methods.

‘Next time I go ‘round, we’re gonna head out huntin’, gonna teach him how to use the bow’

‘Hey, when are ya gonna teach me?’ Beth said, mock indignation to her voice.

‘When those two girls are in school and we’ve got the time’ he replied, almost automatically.

Beth snuggled back in to him ‘so you’re gonna hang out with him again? That’s nice’

The bottom of Daryl’s chin pushed against her head as he nodded

‘was kinda. I mean, don’t think I get sick of all of ya or anythin’ but, twas good to head out someplace else’

Beth was grinning by now but didn’t want Daryl to realise ‘Everyone needs friends’ she said quietly.

‘Yeah’ he agreed after a short pause ‘never thought bout that much until this past year’.

‘Me either’ she admitted ‘just took ‘em for granted. ‘til I had none.’ 

‘Kinda realised the guys I thought were my friends were no good’ Daryl said ‘ never thought I’d be hangin’ out with officer friendly but he’s a decent guy.’

Beth shifted her head to look up at him ‘you’re a decent guy’ she said with a smirk, then moved to kiss him.

Beth had always assumed making out was for teenagers, that once you were grown up, it was pushed aside for more adult pursuits. And yet there was no other way to describe the way she kissed Daryl, the fierce edge to it without either of them pushing the boundaries. She pulled herself on top of him and moaned and the feeling of him beneath her and yet, not an attempt was made to remove any clothes, to take things further. They simply enjoyed it for what it was. Eventually she moved herself back beside him ‘Thank you’ she whispered.

‘What for?’

‘bein’ the perfect gentlemen, always’ she whispered.

They fell asleep soon after that but were disrupted through the night by Pearl. Normally, she was the better sleeper of the two babies but the teething had really thrown her. Daryl had already been up to her twice when she cried out a third time and Beth offered to go in his place. She picked the tiny girl up and walked around the house with her until almost four am, only for Ruby to start crying. Within a moment Daryl was there, taking Pearl from her arms so she could scoop her own daughter up. Ruby nursed quickly back to sleep and finally Pearl had fallen asleep in Daryl’s arms. He gently placed her back in her crib. They were both exhausted now. Beth could see the red rims under Daryl’s eyes and was sure her own mirrored his.

‘Best head back to bed, lets hope we can get another hour or two before they wake up’ he said, yawning as he placed his hand on the small of Beth’s back, leading her back to his room. She crawled into bed next to Daryl, pushing herself up against him to get warm again, to delight in the closeness.

‘No wonder they don’t want to sleep on their own’ she breathed as she fell back fast asleep.

 

 It was after breakfast the next morning when they set out for the prison. She was thankful he’d had a good day yesterday, because his mood this morning was anything but. He’d hardly spoken to anyone all morning, aside from apologising over and over to Hershel and Annette for leaving them with Pearl while she was so clingy. And then just before they left, he apologised that he was bringing Beth with him today.

It had been a few weeks in the making. After two failed visits to the prison, Glenn had urged Daryl to write letters instead- that way Will couldn’t just blow up at him until one of the two was forced to leave. Daryl told them he didn’t think his father would pay any more attention to a letter but he’d been proven wrong. After four weeks, he started to reply; eventually informing them he’d been moved to medium security and could add non-immediate family members to his visiting list. He begged Daryl to bring Pearl in but he refused, sending photos of her instead. Then came the last request, Will wanted to meet Beth, or ‘your girl’ as he’d referred to her. He claimed he wanted to see the two of them together and talk to them about ‘the whole situation’. Glenn and Maggie were convinced it was a good sign. In fact, Daryl had told Glenn before Beth. He’d said there was no way in hell we was ever taking Beth there with him, but Glenn had pressed him to at least mention it to her. Of course Beth had said yes. She’d do anything for him. That’s what she kept telling herself as she drove towards a prison. A real life prison that had never seemed like it belonged to real life before. People she knew didn’t wind up in prison. Knowing Daryl’s father was incarcerated was one thing, but seeing it in the flesh seemed different somehow. She was overwhelmed with nerves but trying to keep it together. She kept smiling reassuringly at Daryl who was clearly agitated.

‘Can’t believe we’re doin’ this’ he said turning off the freeway where you could see the high fences and concrete building in the distance.

‘Me either’ Beth confessed.

They’d been silent most of the drive over. She knew Daryl well enough now to know that sometimes you just had to leave him to his own thoughts. She placed her hand lightly on his thigh, hoping it was calming.

‘Ya sure ya wanna come in?’

‘I wouldn’t a come this far if I wasn’t headin’ in’ she said.

They joined the line of cars also on their way to visit. Given it was Thanksgiving weekend they’d expected a crowd, even so Beth was surprised to see just how many cars were waiting to enter. They were at a complete standstill and she could tell Daryl was getting impatient. He couldn’t seem to sit still. Under her hand his leg was bouncing. He kept bringing his thumb to the side of his mouth then placing it back down. She watched him do this three times before he finally spoke to her.

‘Ya know how we spoke ‘bout Will? An what ‘es like?’

Beth nodded. The night after she’d agreed to visit, she and Daryl had gone on a long walk around the farm and he’d told her all about his father. About the years of physical and verbal abuse, about all the other times he’s father had been locked up. He had no idea how this visit was going to end and had told Beth that if at any time she felt uncomfortable then she could just walk out and leave, no questions asked. His words had broken her heart. She didn’t care one bit what the man said to her, she’d do anything it took to help Daryl get custody of Pearl and keep their father far away from both of them.

‘Daryl, don’t worry about it’ Beth said. She was trying her hardest to keep her own nerves at bay because she could tell he needed her to be the strong one today, for both of them.

‘Jus, I jus’ wanna sorry in advance for anything he says’

‘Daryl, you have nothing to apologise for’ she said firmly.

He hung his head down ‘I jus’ keep thinkin’ ‘bout all the places a girl like ya should be on a Sunday that aint visitin’ some asshole in prison with yer boyfriend’

She smirked, they hardly every referred to each other that way.

‘Daryl, if it’s the best thing for ya and Pearl, then there’s no place else I’d rather be.’

He nodded, unable to look her in the eye but thankfully the line of cars slowly began moving again.

Once they got out of the car Beth clutched on to Daryl’s hand and didn’t let go until they were inside and forced to separate to get through security. She reached for him again the moment that she could, letting him lead the way into the visiting room. He crossed right to the far corner of the brightly lit room and sat opposite a man with short gray hair and a mean looking face. Beth could see the resemblance to Merle but none whatsoever to Daryl.

Around the room others hugged and kissed their relatives upon greeting them but Daryl made no contact with his father. He simply sat on the plastic chair, tugging Beth down with him. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze as she positioned her chair a little closer to him. She needed to feel close to him right now. The lights in the room were too bright, the smell of cleaning products too strong and the noise unbelievable. She felt as though all her senses were being overloaded, she couldn’t recall ever feeling so deeply uncomfortable.

‘Will this is Beth. Beth- Will’ Daryl spoke.

Beth tried to force herself to smile but wasn’t sure that it came out, it felt more like a grimace.

‘Hello Mr. Dixon’ she said, her voice faint.

‘Naw, Mr. Dixon was my father, ya can call me Will, just like he does’ he said nodding at Daryl.

‘Thanks for seeing us’ Beth spoke again, a little louder this time.

‘Thanks for comin’, I didn’t expect Daryl ta say yes ta bringing his girl in ta meet ‘is old man but her ya are, look just like yer Ma’

Beth nodded, it was true she was the image of her Momma, people often told her so, she just hadn’t expected to hear it today.

‘Thanks fer the photos of Pearlie girl’ he grunted towards Daryl ‘how’s she doin? She have a taste a pie over thanksgvin?’

Beth was a little taken aback by how civil he seemed. She’d built him up in her head as some kind of villain and now was trying to marry that up to the old man sitting before her, asking about his baby. Of course, the fact he was an old man, in prison who had a baby spoke to the other side of him and she quietly recalled something she’d once read about war criminals – the banality of evil. That’s how Will Dixon seemed as she watched him listen to Daryl talk about the baby, like a completely boring, regular person who was capable of great cruelty.

‘Well I’m glad ya let ‘im meet her. Still hopin’ I’ll get a chance myself one day’ she heard him say as she came back from her thoughts.

‘and I spose ya spend a lotta time with her then?’ Will spoke, directing his question at Beth.

‘Pearl?’ she asked for confirmation

He nodded

‘Yes sir, I mean I see her every day since they’re livin’ with us an all. I look after her when Daryl’s at night school and take her out with Ruby’

He smirked ‘yer own baby’ then he winked at Daryl ‘not a bad play there soon. Teen moms, y’know they put out’ he winked as he finished and Beth could feel Daryl go tense next to her. She didn’t want him to explode at his father again so she just lightly squeezed his hand, trying to let him know she was alright.

‘Don’t’ Daryl grunted at his father.

Will shrugged then leant in closer to Beth ‘always been a bit precious this one, honestly I nearly fell over when he started writing ‘bout ya, always been a bit worried ‘e was one of them faggots’

‘Jesus’ Daryl muttered under his breath. Beth squeezed his hand tighter. This was more like the man she’d been expecting, rough and crude. Still they had to win him over so she just smiled and said ‘Daryl’s very sweet, it’s hard to find a man like him these days’.

Will gave an odd kind of smile ‘so it’s really the two of ya both raisin’ my baby then?’

Beth shrugged ‘Mostly Daryl’s, I just help out, and he helps me with Ruby and we’re there for each other. Babies are hard work, ya kinda need ta have someone on yer team’

‘Nah not Daryl’s Ma, she did it all on ‘er own. Reckon that’s why he turned out so soft, she always babied him. But girls, girls ya can baby. Probably nice for a little girl ta have someone like yerself around’.

‘Pearl loves Beth’ Daryl said.

Will nodded and looked at Beth again.

‘Ya know Daryl’s been askin’ me ta sign over my rights to Pearl? Last chance I’ve got to get it right with one of my kids an’ he wants me ta throw it in before I started?’

Unsure of how else to respond, Beth just nodded dumbly, hoping Will would continue.

‘well I was talkin’ to someone in ‘ere… now don’t think I’m turnin’ all religious like some a them bastards but theres a chaplain I was talkin’ to bout it. And he reckons that tha best thing I could do for her is make sure she’s got a stable home. Reckons a lot of ex cons never get their kids back anyhow but it does a real number on the little ones not knowing and court battles and split custody. And then I started getting’ these letter from Daryl with pictures of her. And ya know, that baby don’t look one bit like me? An’ I thought, maybe my one chance at gettin’ it right with one a them was steppin’ out from early on.’

Beth was nodding more convincingly now, this was good, this is exactly what she wanted to hear. Daryl’s palm was sweaty in her grasp now, she could tell he was nervous.

‘but is givin’ her up ta one of my own boys any better? Whatta they know ‘bout how ta be someones father? I wasn’t sold on it. Then this chaplain got into my head bout maybe tha reason I never really took ta Daryl is ‘cus he aint like me an’ I can’t understand that. An’ I reckon he might be on ta something. That weak as piss side that always pissed me right off… that’d probably be good for a little girl. An’ now he’s livin’ in some fancy farm house with yer Pops and he’s a good man, a shit drunk but a good man. Everyone loves ole’ Hershel Greene. And Daryl must be doin’ somethin’ else right cus’ he’s landed a sweet young thing like ya and despite not keepin’ it in yer pants, ya seem pretty switched on, from what he wrote me. That’s why I wanted ta meet ya an’ see fer meself’.

Daryl was gritting his teeth now, Beth could see the strain on his face, he was clearly torn between wanting to answer his father but not wanting to cause an issue.

‘Well here I am’ Beth said with a little shrug, unsure of what Will wanted from her.

‘When I spoke ta Merle last night, he said Daryl’s doin’ real good with Pearl an’ yer doin’ real good with yer baby and they’ve both got a lotta stuff my boys never had. Livin’ in that house an’ all, plenty a toys an’ shit. Everythin’ ya want fer ya kids really’

Beth tried to keep her expression blank. She was angry at Will Dixon, for the way he had failed Daryl and Merle, angry that he’d caused Daryl so much stress this past year by refusing to just sign Pearl’s care over to him. Daryl’s hand was completely clammy now and he looked pale. It seemed that like her he had no idea if this was going well or not. Beth took a deep breath and started talking.

‘The thing is though, it’s not really about me.  Daryl and Pearl are welcome at the far for as long as they want ta live there, that’s the agreement Daryl has with my parents, its got nothing to do with me. I just really care about them both and I want them to be happy and I want Pearl to have the best possible start in life. I think Daryl’s got than under control, he’s doin’ a great job; not because he lives on the farm or has help but because he loves her and she adores him and he’d do anything for her. And so would I, that’s why I came out here today, but it’s not about me. Its about them’

Will sat silently for a moment, tapping his hand against his knee as though thinking what to say next. Finally he leaned in across the table to Beth ‘You know what good parents look like- ya reckon that’s Daryl?’

She nodded firmly ‘Yes, definitely.’

Will looked at Daryl ‘an’ ya don’t think yer gonna get sick of it? When she’s too old to piss the bed but does it anyway or when she starts answering back?’

Daryl grunted ‘Course I’m not goin’ ta get sick of her. I wanna do this, permanently, raise her as best I can.’

Will eyes narrowed right in on his son ‘Ya gonna tell her I’m her Pops?’

Daryl nodded ‘I aint gonna lie to her. Got a picture of her Momma in her nursery. I want her to know all ‘bout who she is’

He seemed to like that response. Beth watched his face soften a little.

He threw his hands up ‘Screw it, I’m gonna do it then’ said.

Beth couldn’t help herself, she let out a breath and her face burst into smile, she threw her arms up in a ridiculous manner.

‘Really?’ she questioned

Will nodded at her ‘I reckon theres a whole other side to my Daryl that I aint ever seen, cus I didn’t want to. But you do, and I reckon that’s what makes him more cut out fer this than I am. Us Dixon’s were loyal, don’t abandon our young, but I’m behind these bars fer a long time and seein’ the two of ya, together, reminds me there a whole lot happenin’ out there. And that’s what this little girl needs. And she needs security, needs to know it’s not all getting’ ripped out from under her once I get out.’

‘Thank you’ Daryl breathed and when Beth moved to look at him, she saw he was crying, tears running down his cheek. She put her arm around his waist and drew him closer.

‘See that, that’s the kinda bullshit I never understood. Off he goes cryin’ at nothin’. Thank god this babies a girl, don’ reckin I coulda let him ‘ave a boy’

‘Thank you’ Daryl repeated again.

Will shrugged ‘up to y’all to figure out the lawyers and all that shit. Not much I can do from this side. An’ I still want photos and updates on her’

Beth found herself nodding ‘of course, always, I’ll send you pictures every week’ Anything, she’d say anything to please him now, to make sure he didn’t change his mind before it all went through.

‘I’d like that’ he said.

Daryl looked up at the small plastic clock on the wall. ‘We gotta go’ he said.

Beth let go of him and very lightly gave Will Dixon a hug ‘Thank ya for doin’ this’ she whispered ‘It’s the right thing to do’

Daryl reached out to shake his father’s hand

‘and thank ya fer bringin in your girl, been a long time since I had anything as pretty as that ta look at’ he said as pulled his hand back and winked at his son. Daryl scowled but didn’t say anything as they walked away.

They remained silent until they were back in the car at which point Daryl completely broke down. Beth had never seen him like this before, absolutely sobbing.

‘Ya Ok?’ she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded and shifted towards her, until she was holding him close to her chest.

‘I jus’ can’t believe he’s going to do it. I’m so mad at him, y’know’ Beth could hardly understand him between sobs, his breathing was laboured. She held him tightly, waiting for him to calm down.

‘everythin’ he did ta me, ta Merle, she aint ever gonna have any a that happen ta her’ he said. ‘I was starting to… I don’t even wanna say it, was startin’ ta think that the best thing that could happen is he dies in there, save us all the hassle’ his tears started fresh at that and Beth realised he was crying for a lifetime of pain that Will Dixon had caused him. She couldn’t help herself and her

She bent down to kiss the top of his head ‘It’s gonna be alright’ she soothed ‘he’s done the right thing. Mighta taken him his whole life, but he’s finally doin’ the right thing by his kids’ she said.

They stayed like that a while until finally Daryl peeled himself off her. He sat up and brushed the last tears from his eyes.

‘Sorry’ he said.

Beth shook her head ‘never apologise for cryin’

‘D’ya reckon ya could drive?’ he asked. She nodded, she could tell he was exhausted and not in the right frame of mind to be behind the wheel for the next hour.

She switched sides with him and started up the car. By the time she had pulled back onto the freeway, Daryl had fallen asleep. His whole body seemed relaxed now, so different to the bundle of nerves that had driven her to the prison only a few hours earlier. Beth felt lighter too with each minute she drove away. She couldn’t help but feel they were moving further away from Daryl’s past and back towards their future.

They spent the afternoon with the girls, they took them around the farm to see all the animals. Beth took Daryl to the back of the property to show him the spot Hershel had spoken to her about.

‘What do ya think?’ she asked him.

‘Of ya livin’ there?’ he questioned.

Her voice grew quiet ‘of _us_ livin’ there’

He didn’t answer for a while, he paced back and forth a few times, bouncing Pearl up and down as he went ‘I dun really think that far ahead’ he finally replied.

A small smile formed on Beth’s lips ‘exactly what I was thinkin’ when Daddy bought me out here’

She kissed Ruby on both cheeks then threw switched her to the other arm, she was starting to get heavy now and Beth regretted not bringing the baby carrier with her.

‘but it’s nice to think about’ she spoke softly, ‘havin’ our own place’

 

Their evening was routine. Annette had wanted to make something special to celebrate the good news but there was still so much food leftover from Thanksgiving that it seemed wasteful. So they raised their glasses of soda to a toast instead; and a feeling of joy emanated around the room. It was as though a weight had been lifted off all of them. Before the girls went down for bed everyone took an extra turn kissing Pearl goodnight and beaming that she had no idea how lucky she was. Luckily her tooth had finally broken through that afternoon so she fell asleep quickly, in a far better mood than the night before. Ruby took a little longer to settle, Beth had to lay down beside the crib patting her until finally she drifted off to sleep. She crept out of the room and hovered in the doorway, unsure whether or not to head upstairs. She headed into her own room and changed into her pajamas and checked her phone, there was a message from Daryl

‘you coming upstairs?’

 She didn’t reply, instead heading straight to him. He answered the door before she had the chance to knock

‘head ya comin’ up the stairs’ he mumbled as he let her in.

‘ya weren’t just sittin’ there waitin’ for me then?’ she asked as he headed over to the bed.

‘Had a shower first, then I was sittin’ waitin’ he said in a tone that made it impossible for Beth to tell if he was joking or not. She climbed in next to him and he turned off the lights, leaving only the small bedside lamp to light the room.

‘Ya ever notice how everyone looks good in this light?’ Beth asked, turning to look at him. Moments ago, he’d looked worn out, the late night and the crying had taken their toll on him. But now in the dimly lit room, his skin looked free of any strain, he looked younger.

‘Ya look good in any light’ he said quietly, causing Beth to smile.

He took that opportunity to lean in and kiss her, gently placing his hands on either side of her face as he pulled her closer. His lips moved softly against her own, and suddenly all she wanted was to be close to him. She wanted to feel his skin against her, she wanted to feel him inside her. It was a feeling she’d never felt before, a desire she’d never expected.

‘I want you’ she whispered into his mouth.

He pulled back ‘like…?’ his face filled in the rest of the question.

She nodded keenly and he reached for the lamp. She pulled his hand away ‘I want to see you’ she whispered. She saw him tense up ‘Let’s just go slowly’ he said quietly ‘see what happens’.

She nodded and lay down on the bed.

He kissed her again, not quite as softly this time. It wasn’t enough, she reached for his shirt to pull it up and he pushed her hand away, holding it above her head as he kissed her then moved to her neck, moving his lips in a line down to her collar bone which elicited an involuntary moan from Beth. She’d never felt like this before. Somehow after today everything had changed, she felt closer to Daryl than ever and was desperate. She moved again to remove his shirt and again he hesitated, pausing a moment as though considering and then helped pull it over his head.

Beth pulled him back towards her, and then placed her hand on his back when she felt it, the scarring. She paused and felt him do the same.

‘Don’t’ he whispered

‘Don’t touch them?’

‘No, jus’ don’t wanna talk about it, don’t want him ruinin’ this’.

She nodded and kissed him again, then moved so she was on top of him, his back now against the mattress and out of sight. Then boldly, she removed her own top as well. She bent back down to kiss him moaned when she felt the warmth of Daryl’s skin press against her own. It was exactly what she wanted, her pulse began to race and suddenly she felt him, hard against her. She ran her hands through his hair, opening her mouth wider until she felt his tongue against hers. She wanted to feel every inch of him. His hands moved from her hips to the back of her bra and she nodded her consent as she began to unhook it. She couldn’t believe how right this felt. Last time, with Jimmy all she’d felt was pressure and fear, this time, she just felt loved. She ground her hips against Daryl and he groaned. His hand moved again to graze her breast and she completely lost it, pushing herself down harder against him.

‘yer so beautiful’ he said as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, she ran her hands through his hair, grabbing on and sighing again as he sucked lightly on the flesh above her shoulder. ‘Yer sure ‘bout this?’ he asked and she nodded. He put his hands on her hips and moved her slowly back beside him, as he began to pull at the loose elastic of her pajama pants.

‘Yer on the pill right?’ he asked and she smiled, because of course Daryl would check. She nodded as she kissed him and he moved himself on top of her. As he reached to remove his own pants, his hands began to shake a little, just enough for her to notice.

‘You Ok?’ she asked

He responded by kissing her again, gently then whispered ‘Jus’ never done this with someone I love’

‘oh’

It was implied but they’d never said it before, Beth hadn’t wanted to be first and she’d doubted if Daryl ever would.

‘I love you too’ she whispered in reply and then he entered her. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, she finally understood sex as a great act of love. Afterwards she lay there wrapped in his arms ‘I love you’ she said again ‘and I know neither of us have been thinkin’ too far ahead but, I can’t imagine my life without ya now’

‘me either’ he said, sleepily, ‘wanna stay with ya for a long time’ his voice faded out and she could tell he was ready to drift off.

‘forever’ she murmured as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that I still can't write a sex scene :/ If you have any tips, PLEASE share them with me.


	11. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets the happy ending they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I am so happy to finally post this final mini-chapter. It's a bit sappy but sometimes you just need something sweet and fluffy, I hope you enjoy it.   
> Posting this story has been such an amazing experience, I literally wrote the first draft of chapter one in May last year and then sat on it for a while so to finally have it all written out and others enjoying it too has been amazing. You guys have been so supportive, so once again thank you all so much.

There was nothing but smiles all around as the Judge called them to the front of the courtroom. Daryl had wanted to keep it small but there was no way the Greene’s were going to allow that, this was a celebration and they wanted to treat it as such.

Beth grinned widely as Daryl stood up, bringing Pearl with him. She could walk now, she was almost two years old, but for this he carried her firmly in his arms. Her pink tutu dress matched the one she’d dressed Ruby in just for this special day. Around the room, the people they loved most watched on. Her Momma and Daddy beaming, Glenn with little Owen in his arms next to an exhausted but smiling Maggie. Patricia and Otis were there too, and Sarah and Adam along with Grace. Rick had run in at the last minute after getting over time at work and even Merle had turned up in his cleanest jeans.

The Judge talked for a few moments, setting it all in motion before finally he called out ‘and I hereby grant full parental rights of Pearl Dixon to Daryl Daniel Dixon. Congratulations to you both’.

Their small crowd cheered loudly and Beth could scarcely remember a time she’d felt so happy. It was almost overwhelming, this moment felt like it had taken forever to reach. Within a minute she was at Daryl’s side and threw her arms around him ‘you did it, she’s all yours, forever’ she said; now choking up. He had tears in his eyes too; it had been a long journey to this point.

They posed for photographs afterwards, just Daryl and Pearl with the Judge at first, then Beth and Ruby too, and then the groups got bigger until they had to ask another waiting family to take a whole group shot. Beth paused a moment to look around, this was their support system, this group of people that loved them and their kids and she was so thankful. Life had changed so much since she first walked into that support group at her church. She’d felt so alone then and Daryl truly had been. Now they had this, a room full of people here to witness one of the happiest moments of their life, the best thing that could ever happen to little Pearl.

Afterwards the whole group retreated back to the Greene’s home for a big dinner Annette had spent all week preparing. It was noisy with so many kids and adults all crammed it into the farmhouse but it was perfect all the same. As they sat down to dinner they all raised their glasses ‘To Daryl and Pearl’ and Beth noticed he was too delighted to be embarrassed. The food was great, the company better. It was a perfect evening. Just as Annette headed into the kitchen to start on dessert she noticed Daryl exchange a quick glance with her father. Then almost immediately he took her hand ‘come out with me for a minute?’ he asked.

She was curious enough to follow him, wondering if the crowded house was too much for him after all. Although it was freezing outside, he led her out to the porch and wrapped his arms around her. Grateful for his warmth against the wind, she snuggled in against him.

‘Y’alright?’ she asked him.

‘course I am’ he whispered against her head.

‘Never thought I’d have anything like what I got now. Pearl, you an’ Ruby.’

‘I love you’ she replied, it seemed fitting. They stood there a moment longer and she found herself enjoying the pause from the crowd inside. It was Daryl’s big day and although she was thrilled to have so many people to share it with, she needed this as well, something for just the two of them.

‘Been thinkin’ a lot ‘bout it this past month. ‘Bout today, an’ how it’s a big one for Pearl an’ her future an’ stuff’ he mumbled. Beth went to hold him tighter but he took a small step back, placing a little space between them.

‘but I know it aint just me in her future. It’s gotta be the four of us’ he said, looking her in the eye.

She nodded ‘of course it is’.

She couldn’t imagine life without Daryl and Pearl now. When the girls started talking, Ruby naturally called Beth ‘Mama’ and within a few weeks, Pearl had copied. They’d tried to correct her, Daryl had insisted at first, but finally he conceded. Pearl would always know about her birth parents, but it was Beth and Daryl raising her, and while Jenny was her mother, Beth was her Mama. And when both girls struggled to say Daryl and wound up saying Dada instead, neither of them tried to stop it. It just felt right.

‘so I spoke to yer Daddy an’ he gave me this’ Daryl spoke softly now, his voice wavering just a little as he pulled out a ring Beth instantly recognised. It had belonged to her Granny. It wasn’t her engagement band, Maggie wore that, this was a smaller ring her grandmother wore on her right hand- a gold band with a line on top of rubies, pearls and emeralds.

‘Beth Greene, will ya marry me?’ he asked. He didn’t get down on one knee, she’d never expected he would, but she wasn’t expecting this either. She knew their future was joined but they had never talk about marriage.  

‘Yes’ she cried, throwing her arms around him, pulling him close enough to kiss.

She moved back to he could place the band on her finger ‘it’s perfect’ she sighed.   
He nodded ‘I was saving up, wanted ta get something made, but then yer Daddy said he had this an’ I thought then, it’s perfect, I weren’t gonna get anythin’ nicer than that’.

‘I love it’ she breathed then looked back up at him and exclaimed again ‘I love you. And Pearl, you know that.’

He nodded ‘and I love ya and Ruby’.

They walked back in to a house that was eerily quiet.

‘Do they all know ya were gonna ask me?’

‘I only told Hershel an’ Glenn’ Daryl replied and Beth rolled her eyes in exasperation

‘so yes then’ she said, but it didn’t matter. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she entered the kitchen holding up her hand and crying out ‘I said yes’.

The room applauded loudly then everyone took turns congratulating them. The whole day had been a dream come true.

 

When the crowds finally left, Daryl and Beth bathed and dressed the girls for bed.

 ‘I’m not ready for the day to be over’ Beth sighed as she zipped up Ruby’s pajamas.

‘Wanna bring ‘em upstairs for a bit?’ Daryl asked.

With a little girl in each of their arms, they headed up the stairs and Beth realised that she’d long ago stopped thinking about this as Shawn’s space. It belonged to Daryl now, to both of them really. Beth had kept her own room for studying, but she couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept in there. And she realised her brother would have been twenty four by now and it was unlikely he’d still be living here anyway. He’d have been the one in the house at the back of the property; the one Hershel had drawn up the plans for and planned to start building next summer. Or he could have changed his mind and moved on completely. It was impossible to know what would have happened But he was gone and life moved on and sometime she felt that was unfaithful to her brothers memory but mostly she knew it was exactly what he’d have wanted- to see his family happy again.  And happy was all that she felt tonight, as she followed Daryl to the bed. He jumped onto the mattress with Pearl in his lap and Beth did the same.

‘Family cuddle’ she said as she moved to hold them all at once. The girls giggled and Daryl wrapped his arms around them. This was it, this was her future and her happiness, right here on this bed and she loved it. She loved the three of them with all her heart and she couldn’t believe how lucky she’d been to walk into that church basement and find Daryl Dixon awkwardly feeding Pearl in the corner. Not too long ago, she’d felt her whole future had been ripped away from her but it turned out life had something even better in store for her, something more beautiful than she could ever have imagined. She squeezed them tighter.

‘I love y’all’ she cried.

‘lub ya Mama’ two little voices replied and happy tears sprang to Beth’s eyes.

Daryl looked at her and smiled ‘but I love y’all more’ he cried and began to move his arms rocking them with him. Beth closed her eyes to take it all in the, the way he felt and the girls smelled and the feeling that nobody else had ever felt so much joy in their entire life. She moved to kiss them all on the forehead and smiled as she said ‘but I love y’all the most’.

 


End file.
